A Servant's Duty
by Sadz0012
Summary: Through some course of events, Mikan is now working for the Hyuuga royal family as a male servant. Then, somehow got stuck being one of the four personal servants for Prince Natsume. What will happen between Natsume and Mikan? R&R, enjoy
1. Boy?

**Sadz:****I finally got around to making a Gakuen Alice fan-fiction!**

**Natsume:****Loser…**

**Sadz:****in time, you shall learn to not question my authority…**

**Mikan:****Yay, story time!**

**Hotaru:****Baka…**

**Sadz:****Uh… ok… anyways, disclaimer!**

**Tsubasa:****Yosh! Sadz doesn't own anything besides the story and ideas!**

**Sadz:****Isn't Tsubasa just awesome… Anyways! Onward to my awesome story adventure!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 1:__Boy?_

Mikan hummed a new tune her father taught her just this morning and smiled brightly up at the clear blue sky. Everything was nice and dandy in the Alice Kingdom, as the Haru (spring) season burst with colors in full bloom.

Why this place is called the Alice Kingdom, you might ask yourself? It isn't because the first queen was named Alice- it's merely a coincidence- it's because most of the people residing in it have a special ability called an Alice. Mikan has one as well. Her Alice is nullification, like her father. She also has another Alice which steals other people's Alice, but she keeps that one a secret. The only other person who knows about that is her father.

Right now Mikan's dad, Yukihara Izumi, is out at work so she decided to take a little stroll. She looked down at the beautiful and exotic looking flowers. _'Daddy was saying he was having some money problems since he can't attain a stable job, so maybe I could sell flowers in town to help him out!'_Mikan thought cheerily as she smiled triumphantly to herself. _'Everyone loves flowers! Who wouldn't want to buy a beautiful flower?'_

As she walked by the dirt road pathway by the lake, she saw the bank coated with rocks on the boundary of the river. She smiled cheerily and jump up on it. She tried balancing herself and walked on the rocks, keeping her arms out to balance herself so she wouldn't either fall into the river or fall on her own butt on the grass.

A gentle breeze passed by as she took in the exotically bone tingling and freshly feeling air. Suddenly a butterfly whizzed by her and as it started leading her on the rock path. With a determined look, she started to walk faster on the rock boundary and tried to keep up with the butterfly.

"What are you doing, little girl? That's dangerous," an old man fishing by the river stated as Mikan first looked confusedly at him, and then smiled happily. She jumped off the rock ledge and sat next to the fishing old man.

"Sorry Jii-Chan and good afternoon! Did you catch any pretty fishes?" Mikan asked, trying to be polite and friendly like her nature, as she started bouncing with energy next to the Jii-Chan (Grandpa, old man).

"Jii-Chan…?" he asked confusedly as Mikan looked at him equally confused as well.

"You're not a Jii-Chan? Demo, you look like an old man to me…" Mikan stated as she rubbed her head and examined him closer. No matter how you looked at him, he was just a simple old man in a Yukata and a straw hat with a fishing pole and a bucket to put the fish in, if he catches one that is. All of a sudden, the old man started laughing heartily as Mikan looked even more confusedly at him.

"You're a nice little girl, and I am a Jii-Chan, but I don't have any grandchildren so no one has ever called me that before…"

"Oh! Ok! Then I'll call you Jii-Chan now!" Mikan stated happily as the old fisherman patted her head. Suddenly, the line of the fishing pole started tugging, begging for the fisherman's attention. As they looked at the fishing pole, they saw a nice big fish jump out the surface with the fishing line in his mouth. The sunrays reflected and glistened on the wet rainbow colored scales as Mikan was hypnotized by the alluring feeling pulling her toward the fish. Then, all at once, it disappeared into the lake again. The old man and Mikan looked at each other first and then started pulling the fishing pole.

"Easy now, easy!" the old man stated.

"The pretty fish is getting away!" Mikan called out with a panic as she tugged the fishing pole as hard as she could. After a few minutes of struggling, they finally won against the multi shaded fish as it ended up in the bucket. Mikan poked her head on the rim of the bucket and looked at the fish in awe. It was beautiful, and even if there was no sun, the colors of its scales danced against the water in the bucket. She giggled at the fish as it looked up at her. The fish suddenly spat a trail of water at her as she fell back on her bum.

"Meanie!" Mikan cried as tears threatened to pour out at the edge of her eyes.

"Don't be like that, he's just a bit sour that he was taken from him home…" the old man stated as Mikan looked toward the lake.

"His home…? What are you going to do with the pretty fish, Jii-Chan? Are you going to take him farther away from his home…?"

"… How about this… you can keep him, if you want…" the old man stated as Mikan's face lightened up like a Christmas tree.

"Really? Can I, really?" Mikan asked as the old man nodded. "Yay!"

"So what do you want to name him…?" the old man asked as Mikan started to look like she was deep in concentration, like it took all the forces of the universe to figure out a name for the beautiful fish.

"I got it, his name will be Blue!" Mikan stated as the old man looked amusedly at her.

"Why Blue?"

"'Cuz he has more blue scales then the other colors, and his home is glittering blue water, so I thought it would be a good idea!" Mikan stated with a heartwarming smile.

"How old are you…?"

"Eight!" Mikan stated without hesitation as the old man examined her a bit further.

"Really? So you're almost the same age as the eldest son of the Hyuuga family…?" the old man asked as Mikan smiled up innocently at him.

"I didn't know that…" Mikan admitted. The Hyuuga family was the rulers of this area of the Alice Kingdom. The King and Queen were blessed with two children, a healthy son around the same age as her and a daughter who is currently about four years old.

"Anyways, have fun with Blue, and I hope to see you again. I owe you for helping me catch that fish!" the old man stated with a smile. Before Mikan could go back home, the old man stopped her. "Ah, wait! What's your name?"

"Yukihara Mikan!" Mikan stated as she ran off home, swinging her bucket at her side as she hummed the same tune from before.

As Mikan reached home, she saw her father coming toward the house as well with a solemn expression.

"Daddy!" Mikan cried out happily as she jumped up at her father. Immediately his expression twisted into one of cheery as he caught his daughter and twirled her around in circles. She laughed and giggled until he finally set her down on her feet and they went inside their house. "Your home early today daddy!"

"Yeah, well…" Izumi started as he took out a bowl of pudding from the small fridge and two spoons. He handed one to Mikan and started digging in himself. "How was your day today?" he asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I was walking around by the lake and met a nice Jii-Chan today!" Mikan stated excitedly as Izumi sighed, relieved that his daughter was easily distracted. "We caught a fish today and he gave it to me! I named him Blue! He's a really pretty fishy!" Mikan stated as she displayed her fish to her father. Izumi looked into the bucket and awed at the fish.

"Pretty!" Izumi stated as Mikan giggled.

"I know, right! Now stop trying to change the subject and tell me what happened today!" Mikan stated with a pout as Izumi pouted back. His daughter was smarter than he thought.

"I kind of, sort of, got… fired again…"

"Ah! Again? That's not good daddy!" Mikan stated.

"Its ok sweetheart, daddy will find a new job and one with a better pay at that!" Izumi stated with a determined look in his eyes. Mikan shared his enthusiasm as they made weird victory poses for a little while together.

Night fell as Izumi tucked his little bundle of happiness into the bed covers and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy… what are we going to do now…?" Mikan asked as Izumi just shrugged with a smile.

"I'll think of something," he stated simply.

"Should I sell flowers in town, so we can get money…?"

"Its ok baby, its daddy's job to make our life easier…" Izumi stated as he smile affectionately down at her.

"Can you tell me about mommy again…?" Mikan asked with a small blush as Izumi brightened up at her.

"Your mommy is the most beautiful woman your daddy ever met. She looks exactly like Mikan!" Izumi stated, touching her nose with his finger as she giggled at him. "She's the princess of the Azumi royal family, where your uncle is the general of. Remember I told you about my older brother Kazu-Chi…?" When Mikan nodded enthusiastically, he chuckled and went on. "But alas, we were like Romeo and Juliet, except for the dying part. Mommy was a beautiful princess and daddy was a peasant, but that didn't stop us from loving each other. For a little while, mommy ran away with daddy, and then we had you Mikan!" Izumi stated, tickling her. When he stopped and she finally calmed down, he tried to conclude his story since it was getting late. "But mommy couldn't stay with daddy, so mommy went back to the Azumi Palace and daddy took Mikan and started his own new life with you in the Hyuuga region!" Izumi stated proudly. "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" Mikan yelled out as Izumi calmed her down back to lying in bed. "What was mama's name…?"

"Azumi Yuka…" Izumi stated and then patted her milk chocolate colored locks. "Now, it's time to sleep butterfly… Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…" Izumi started singing lowly as Mikan's eyelids suddenly felt heavy. "Up, above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…"

As Mikan slept, he smiled to himself; he got in the covers himself and pulled on the sheets with her. Half asleep, Mikan hugged her father as warmth radiated into her from him, smiling contently at the blissful feeling.

The next day Mikan went out for a walk near the lake again as her father went job hunting for the third time that month. Mikan was eight and dense, but she wasn't that stupid. She needed to do whatever she could to help her dad, and that meant making money somehow. Question was, how? She is only eight…

"Mikan-Chan… is that you…? It's nice to see you again!" the old fisherman stated with a smile as Mikan gave him a sad smile, trying to be polite, but the fisherman saw through her big brown innocent eyes. "How's Blue…?"

"I fed him nicely, don't worry Jii-Chan!" Mikan stated, but the sad smile didn't falter.

"What's wrong, child…?"

"Jii-Chan… My daddy said he was having trouble with money and is trying so hard with his jobs, but I know it's not going well…" Mikan stated, sitting down on the dew coated grass as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"I see…" the old man stated, giving the little girl most of his attention and a small piece of it to the thin fishing pole in his hands.

"I want to help daddy since he works so hard for me, but I'm only eight… what can I do…?" Mikan looked away from the old man and down the slope of the grass and flowers on the side of the long dirt road, then at the butterfly that fluttered in the wind. "Jii-Chan… will I be able to make a lot of money by picking flowers and selling them in the town…? Will that be helpful to daddy…?"

"Not that much, just a cent for each flower you sell…" the old man stated as Mikan sighed annoyingly.

"Really? That's not good, I'll have to sell a hundred billion flowers to help daddy then!" Mikan stated, throwing her hands into the air for emphasis.

"Your dad is very lucky to have a kind hearted and caring daughter like you…" the old man stated with a smile that touched his eyes as Mikan looked happily at him.

"He says that too! Daddy loves Mikan so~ much, and Mikan loves daddy so~ much too!"

"I'm sure you two will think of something…" the old man soothed as Mikan shrugged.

"I don't know what to do, and I'm all out of ideas… maybe I could sell Blue in the town and get a lot of money for him, since he's so pretty like a rainbow…"

"Don't sell Blue, he's yours to keep!" the old man tried to reason.

"Demo… daddy and I need the money more…"

"… How about I get your daddy a job…?" the old man asked as Mikan's eyes lightened up.

"As a fisherman?" Mikan asked as the old man laughed and patted her head.

"No, not as a fisherman, but I can give him a good job…" the old man stated, getting up as Mikan followed suit. "And I know a way to let you be able to help your daddy as well…"

"Really, really, really, really? Can you really do that? Yay!" Mikan stated loudly and started running around in circles on the grass. The old man started laughing lightly as he took Mikan's hand. (Don't worry, he isn't a pedophile)

"Yes, really, but you have to show me where you live first…" the old man stated as Mikan showed him the way. As they reached the small house, Izumi was already there making spaghetti for Mikan.

"Mikan, I got lunch ready!" Izumi stated as he saw Mikan brought someone along with her. "Guest…?"

"I'm sorry for the intrusion…" the old man stated, tipping his straw hat. "I am Sakura Kenta, and I am aware that you are in need of a job…" Izumi looked at Mikan confusedly as she smiled up at him.

"I see…" Izumi asked a bit cautiously.

"I know the owner of the orphanage in town that was asking for more help, with a room to live in. I see how much your daughter adored you, and I thought you might be good with taking care of other kids. You will be able to live there and eat regular meals, and get paid nicely each month…" Kenta stated as Izumi and Mikan looked happily at each other and then started jumping in excitement.

"Yay, daddy is going to have a nice job!" Mikan stated.

"We can live nicely and you will have other kids to play with!" Izumi stated as they hugged each other happily until Kenta cleared his throat, gaining both of their attentions.

"Actually I had… other arrangements for Mikan…" Kenta stated as Izumi hugged his daughter tightly in a protecting embrace.

"What do you mean…?" he asked.

"Are you going to make me a fisherman too?" Mikan asked in disbelieve.

"No, and I have to say my real occupation isn't fishing…" Kenta admitted.

"You're not a fisherman…?" Izumi and Mikan asked with big surprised eyes.

"No, I'm actually the head butler of the Hyuuga Palace, and I was thinking of taking Mikan in to work there as well. I know it will be a hard decision, but servants are paid handsomely there and I'll make sure to keep her safe there…" Kenta stated as Izumi's eyes widened.

"Eh? You want me to work as a servant in the castle?" Mikan asked a bit excitedly, not fully realizing that's he would be separated from her loving father.

"There have been strange rumors going on about the Hyuuga palace; I don't think I would want anything to happen to Mikan while she's there, but I don't remember what they were about…" Izumi stated as he picked Mikan up and hugged her to his chest as she clutched on to his shirt.

"Oh, it's nothing. Though the rumors are true, it is nothing serious for you to worry about, but it is the hard part about keeping Mikan there. The thing is, the Hyuuga family only allows male servants to work there, since the last maid there almost attacked the king…" Kenta stated, blushing a bit at the meaning as Izumi and Mikan looked confusedly at him.

"A maid tried to kill the king?" Izumi asked loudly as Mikan gasped as Kenta blushed more.

"Uh… yeah, let's go with that. Don't worry, I will supervise Mikan and make sure nothing will happen to her. And I will be the one who approve of the servants and keep a watchful eye on them, so nothing can go wrong!"

"… Wouldn't that mean Mikan will have to disguise herself as a male…?" Izumi asked as Kenta nodded.

"Boy?" Mikan asked, trying to imagine herself as such, pondering for a moment on the possibility.

"Mikan… can you do that…?" Izumi asked, a bit worriedly.

"If it's for daddy, Mikan can do anything!" Mikan stated happily as Izumi kissed her cheek and then pulled her shirt up, making weird farting noises resulting in Mikan laugh uncontrollably.

"Then it is decided…" Kenta stated. "Shall we sit down and talk this in detail…?" Izumi nodded as they sat in the living room.

The next day, Mikan was wearing white shorts, a blue shirt; her hair was cut short and wore a cap over it. She had a backpack full of her stuff and Blue in a small fish ball. She looked up at her father sadly, getting the drift that she can't luxuriously be with him every moment of her life.

"Daddy…" Mikan stated, tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry baby, we'll see each other ever once a week. Now, you are a boy and boys don't cry…" Izumi stated as Mikan nodded her head vigorously. "Here! Daddy got you a present!" Izumi stated as he pulled out a bear from behind him. "Tada!" he stated excitedly, displaying it to her as her face brightened up.

"A teddy bear!" Mikan stated excitedly, putting Blue's fish ball down and then hugged it tightly.

"His name is Mr. Bear; I bought him yesterday from a sorcerer. He doesn't talk, but he has a soul in him. So he can move and has emotions and will be able to take care of you since daddy can't…"

"Mr. Bear is so cool, I love him! Thank you daddy!" Mikan stated, hugging her dad as Kenta came up to the loving parent and child.

"It's time to go now, Mikan…" Kenta stated as Izumi gave his daughter one last hug before she took Kenta's hand and walking away on the side of the dirt road. Mikan looked back as her father who was waving good-bye to her as she waved back to him; a tear going down her face.

"Don't worry; you're going to like it at the castle. I'm going to turn you into the perfect butler, and there might be bumps and hardship along the way, but you're a strong girl and I know you can handle anything…" Kenta stated as Mikan smiled up at him, but her tears were still running down her face freely.

"Don't worry, I will do my best!"

**Sadz:****Yay I got the first chapter down!**

**Natsume:****Are you retarded, I wasn't even in here.**

**Koko:****None of us were Natsume!**

**Hotaru:****Indeed…**

**Ruka:****Uh, it's ok, Sadz is working hard on it!**

**Aoi:****We~**

**Natsume:****Are you really related to me…?**

**Mikan:****We~**

**Mochu:****I guess Natsume attracts these kinds around him!**

**Sadz:****You will all come eventually, so calm down! Please R&R and keep reading! Thanks for reading till the end!**

_**To Be Continued!**_

The name bestowed  
Upon our little girl  
His own secret code  
His entire world  
What befalls these two  
We may never know  
For if you double their troubles  
Only tighter their bond will grow


	2. Annoying?

**Sadz:**** Next chapter, Wahoo! I hope your enjoying the story so far and just wait; it's going to get better!**

**Natsume:**** Your retarded-ness isn't going to make it better…**

**Ruka:**** N-Natsume! You shouldn't be mean to S-Sadz!**

**Natsume:**** Let's just pray Mikan doesn't cry in here as much as she cried in the last chapter…**

**Mikan:**** Mou, that's mean! It was very emotional and I had to be separated from my father!**

**Natsume:**** It's not like you aren't ever going to see him again…**

**Sadz:**** Ok, this has gone on long enough. **

**Narumi:**** *Twirls into the room* Sadz~ does not own anything~ besides the story~ and ideas~!**

**Mikan:**** Narumi-Sensei is so cool!**

**Everyone:**** I beg to differ…**

**Sadz:**** To the story!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 2:__ Annoying?_

_10 Years Later_

_Mikan P.O.V._

'_Ah~ that's a chocolate river… a gingerbread man's house… I could just eat it up… and then I'll still have room for that cotton candy cloud, pick some candy apples from the solidified caramel tree… and I'll share this all with L from Death Note, he'd appreciate candy with me…'_ I thought, still in dreamland as I felt something tap my shoulder. I shifted a bit and went back to my wonderful dream. _'Giant scoops of ice cream with cherries on top, chocolate chips and whipped cream… the thick sweet smell in the air as I ride on a gummy worm and dance around with a bunch of gummy bears… Is that a basket of Howalan over there?'_ Again, something shook me, trying to separate me from my lovely candy wonderland. I was about to swat it away when the thing kicked me off the bed.

As I sat up right, I looked up in panic as I saw Mr. Bear standing on top of the bed with a frying pan in his hand. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head, praying he would have mercy on me. He jumped down, landing the frying pan on top of my head.

"Ouch!" I whined, rubbing my head which now harnessed a bump on it. _'What was I thinking, Mr. Bear never has mercy!'_ I thought as my eyes watered. "That hurt Mr. Bear!" He walked up to me and patted my head, as I hugged him tightly, forgiving him instantly. "Morning Mr. Bear, Blue!" I called out as I went into the bathroom to freshen up.

My name is Sakura Miki, but my real name is Yukihara Mikan. For the past ten years, I have been working in the castle as a male servant. I have my own small room in the castle with everything I need, a bedroom and living room connected to the kitchen, and a separate room for a bathroom and a closet full of clothes in the bathroom, and I am living with Mr. Bear and Blue.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I twirled my hair in a bun and pulled a wig on, turning my long brown hair into short brown hair that had fringes going down to right before my eyes, while the sides and back of the wig were kind of long up till the lower part of my neck. I wore the servant uniform, which was a white buttoned up shirt, long black pants, black shoes and a waist vest with the Hyuuga family crest embroidered on it.

I smiled at Mr. Bear as he handed me a plate with scrambled eggs and buttered toast with some orange juice. I was about to chow down when Mr. Bear pointed to the clock. Curious, I glance over and started to panic. There was a servant's meeting this morning before we start work, and I was going to be late.

I tipped the plate, pouring all the contents into my mouth. Chewing quickly, I forced mostly everything down and gulped the orange juice down in one swing. Breathing a bit hard by the accomplished mission, I tapped the fish tank.

"Bye Blue, be good while I'm gone!" I stated then picked up Mr. Bear, twirling him in the air and then placed him down on his feet. "Bye Mr. Bear, I leave everything in your hands like always!" I stated before I dashed down the hallways toward the kitchen.

"Safe!" I shouted out, entering the kitchen on the mark as everyone laughed at me.

"Nice to see you join us, Sakura-San…" Jinno stated with his usual scowl as I made my way to stand next to Yome Kokoro - but we all called him Koko. Koko has the mind reading Alice and is my best friend here. The only people who know about Miki-Mikan are Koko, Hotaru, Jii-Chan, my dad and I. It actually took Koko two years after knowing me to find out that Miki was actually Mikan, even though I thought it would be a snap job since he could read minds. Apparently it wasn't… but even then, he said he would keep my secret a secret and our friendship grew that way.

"Right on the mark this time, Miki, but be on time for once. Just be glad Jin-Jin is in a good mood today…" Koko stated as I smiled at him. I made up the Jin-Jin nickname for Jinno since it suits him, and he's scary as heck.

"Now, if I can have all of your attentions!" Jinno shouted out as everyone listened to him. Jinno was the Hyuuga family's private tutor, but since Jii-Chan is getting old, he helps supervise the servants, much to our disappointment. "I have important news. Everyone has to be on their best behavior today, since the prince is coming back home today!" Jinno announced as everyone started chatting and gossiping- even if they were all boys- about the news.

The prince has been attending a private all-boys school in England ever since he was young, even before I started working at the palace, so I've never even seen him once. I wonder how he is, how his personality is, how he looks like…

"He will be coming with a friend of his that will be his assistant from now on. Make sure you don't bother them too much, and serve them like you would any other member of the royal family. If I get any complaints about any of you, you're fired…" Jinno stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as a smirk was clearly displayed on his face.

"Now, now, no need to be so cynical Jinno… Everyone, just relax and act like always…" Jii-Chan stated. "Dismissed…"

"Get back to your duties!" Jinno yelled out as everyone started to file out toward their respective working positions.

"Miki-Kun!" Tsubasa called out happily. Ando Tsubasa is three years older than me and is a waiter for the royal family, and he also has the shadow controlling Alice.

"Tsubasa-Senpai!" I called out happily as I jumped on him, and he twirled me around in the air.

"I heard that some of us have to work personally for the prince!" Tsubasa-Senpai stated as I smiled up at him. "Wonder who it will be…" Tsubasa asked as I just shrugged.

"I hope I don't have to!" Kitsuneme- but we all call him Kitsu- stated as he was sitting on air, wearing a bandana to keep his hair out of his face for his chores. Kitsu can fly, so he always takes stuff from me and flies in the air, teasing me.

"You're a waiter, so obviously not you!" Mochiage- but we all call him Mochu- intervened. Mochu has a telekinesis Alice, so he can levitate things with his mind.

"I don't mind, now I won't have to take care of some annoying snobbish kids!" Tsubasa stated as we all laughed. "Oh well, I got to go serve breakfast for the royals in a little while, see you all later!" Tsubasa stated as he winked at us and then left. I chuckled as Koko, Kitsu and Mochu rolled their eyes at him and his charming smile.

"Where's Yuu?" I asked as Kitsu smiled at me.

"He's attending Aoi-Hime and her _girl needs_!" Kitsu stated as Mochu laughed. Yuu Tobita was Aoi-Hime's personal assistant but is also a good friend of ours, and he has the illusion Alice. He can make you see things that aren't really there. It's a really cool Alice, and if only he would, we would be able to pull off awesome pranks with it! Yet Yuu is too much of a goody-two-shoe, but I still like him since he's so nice and kind-hearted.

"What are your first chores guys…?" I asked.

"I got to make sure everything is perfect for the Prince's arrival, and apparently making sure the picture frames are perfectly straight is important. The guy isn't even going to look or care if they're crooked or not!" Mochu stated with an irritated sigh as Koko, Kitsu and I all laughed tauntingly at him.

"I got to clean the windows…" Kitsu stated with a dishearten sigh as we all felt a little bad for him. The palace windows were humungous, and might even take more than one full day to finish cleaning all of them. At least Kitsu can fly, making it easier for him.

"I got to clean the dishes with some other guys after the chefs are done cooking and the royal family is done eating…" Koko stated with his usual large smile.

"Miki…" Jii-Chan stated as I smiled and bowed to him. "I need you to go on your Saturday run and order the stuff on this list…" Jii-Chan stated, handing me the list and winking at me before walking away.

"Is there a winking disease going around…?" Mochu joked as we laughed at his statement.

"Sorry guys, I got to go! See you later!" I stated as I gave them a final smile before running off for my weekly Saturday outing.

_Natsume P.O.V._

I got out of the carriage and looked disapprovingly at the castle before me known as my 'home'. I haven't been here in more than ten years, and nothing has changed a bit through this period of time.

"Wow, this place is magnificent, Natsume!" Nogi Ruka, my best friend and a prince from England, stated with awe as he petted the small white bunny in his arms.

"It's a dump. I've been gone for over a decade and it looks exactly the same…" I stated as the chauffer closed our door and a few other servants carried our things inside. The second the large double door entrance opened, my mother hugged me tightly as I groaned.

"Oh my baby, it's been so long! I've missed you so much!" my mother, Hyuuga Kaoru, cooed as her grip tightened from the last time I saw her.

"Hn…" I stated as she just smiled at me.

"You haven't changed at all Natsume baby…" my mom stated as I rolled my eyes at her. Next was my dad who patted my shoulder and looked approvingly at me.

"Nice to have you back, Natsume…" he stated and then hugged me.

"Aoi! You're brother is here!" my mom called out as a blonde glass wearing sissy looking servant came down the stairs.

"I have informed Aoi-Hime about Natsume-Sama's arrival…" the servant stated and bowed as mom just smiled at him.

"Natsume-Onii-Chan~!" fourteen year old Hyuuga Aoi, my little sister, squealed as she hugged me.

"Get off, you got heavier…" I stated as she pouted at me.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Ruka-" Ruka was about to introduce himself until Aoi and mom hugged him.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Ruka-Kun!" mom stated as Ruka started blushing and dad shook his head.

"Thank you for taking care of Onii-Chan all this time! We really owe you!" Aoi stated as Ruka was still blushing even after they let him go. I sighed, no matter how many times I ask myself; I don't know how I ended up surrounded by such people.

"Ah, you two can go upstairs to Natsume's room and freshen up. Breakfast will be in an hour!" mom stated as we just nodded and followed two servants up to my old room.

"Your family is very nice, what happened to you…?" Ruka joked as I just gave him an easy shrug.

"This is your old room Natsume-Sama, if you need anything, just call for any of us…" a servant stated before closing the door behind him.

"Well, I'm off," I stated, as I started to strip. I took off my expensive clothes and put on some pants and a plain red T-shit with sneakers. I took out a pair of sunglasses and tucked my hair into a ball cap that was placed over my head, and then put on a jacket.

"Wait, where do you think you're going Natsume?" Ruka asked as I just started at him.

"Isn't it obvious…?" I asked as his eyes widened.

"Are you going to sneak out of the castle? Natsume, you just got here and you already want to cause an uproar?" he asked me as I just patted his shoulder.

"I know you will cover for me…" I stated simply and then jumped out the window, landing swiftly on my feet on a tree branch. I smirked while thinking of the nickname people used to call me- The Black Cat was it? - thinking it was very appropriate for me. I slid down the tree and then looked up to see Ruka wave me off. I sighed and then escaped from the castle. This was too easy…

As I made my way through town, I saw that not much changed in the town either. Thankfully no one recognized me, and fan girls weren't chasing me around like always. I wonder what I can do here in this place…

I heard a few giggles from the side and glanced to see a beautiful girl playing around with a bunch of noisy kids. They couldn't be her kids, since she looked too young and around the same age as him, plus the kids didn't look anything like her with her radiant beauty.

She was kind of tall for a girl, but at least a head shorter than me. She had long beautiful coffee colored hair in twin white ribbon pony tails with big brown eyes that showed innocence- something most girls didn't have any more. She was wearing a purple shirt with white lines on the sides and two thin white lines going horizontally across the shirt from below her chest, and a matching skirt that ended right above her knees. She looked a bit hyper and cheerful and childish for her age, but there was no denying her beauty. She was carrying a basket of Sakura flowers which also caught my attention- considering that was my favorite flower.

"Nee-San…?" a little girl stated, tugging at the beauty's skirt to grab her attention.

"Yes sweetheart…?" she asked in the most melodious voice I have ever heard.

"My mommy needs some flowers…" the little girl stated, holding up some change as the beauty pouted at the girl.

"You know I give little kids like you free flowers!" she stated with a smile that had my heart running as fast as it can.

"Mommy said she wants to give you money, so you have to take it no matter what," the little girl insisted as the beauty pondered.

"How about this, whatever you give me, I'll give you double the flowers! One coin for two flowers! How about that?" she asked as the little girl brightened up, nodding her head vigorous. The girl gave her about six coins as the beauty gave her a dozen Sakura flowers back. The little girl smiled happily as she skipped home, going to tell her mother all about her bargaining experience.

"Nee-Chan, Nee-Chan! I was flowers! I want flowers!" all the kids started calling out as the beauty giggled so cutely and started throwing all her flowers in the air. The flowers and some petals rained down on the kids as they were fascinated by the scenario occurring. After the hypnosis of the flowers wore off, they started to collect the flowers and then ran away. "Thank you, bye-bye Nee-San!" the kids stated and then ran away as the beauty waved them good-bye.

"I'll have one…" I stated before I could even stop myself, pulling out a coin from my pocket. She turned around swiftly at me and smiled that million dollar smile at me.

"Sure!"

_Normal P.O.V._

Mikan looked at the man before her a bit confusedly as he handed her the coin. She placed a Sakura flower in his hand, and then he did the strangest thing. He pulled her hair ribbons out, letting her hair flow down her back. He tucked her hair behind her ear, and then placed the flower there. She blushed a bit at the act and took the ribbons from him.

'_What does this guy think he's doing?'_ Mikan thought as he just smirked at her. _'The nerve!'_

'_What the heck am I doing…?'_ Natsume asked himself, but kept his poker face/slight smirk on in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him demandingly as he just shrugged at her. He looked like a suspicious person, with the big sunglasses shading his eyes and his hair was either tucked in that cap he was wearing, or he just had short hair, Mikan couldn't tell. However, she could tell he was an attractive guy from his body built- not muscular, but not a skinny twig either- and face structure.

"Putting a flower in your hair, can't you tell?" he simply stated as Mikan fumed a bit.

"You didn't have to take my ribbons out!" Mikan shouted as the guy raised a brow at her. _'He is so rude!'_

'_What happened to the cute beauty from two seconds ago…?'_ Natsume thought to himself and then shook his head at her.

"I haven't seen you here before, are you new…?" Mikan asked, her head cocked to the side in wonder.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…" he stated with a shrug as she smiled at him.

"Then I'll show you around!" Mikan stated, taking his hand and started leading him somewhere before he could protest. "I'm Yukihara Mikan, what's your name…?"

"… Natsume…" he simply stated as she beamed him her award winning smile.

"Nice to meet you, Natsume!" Mikan stated, a bit too loudly for his comfort, as she showed him around town.

They went everywhere in town, from the cafes to the stores, the park to the church, the library to the food courts, the hospital to the school, the bank to the blacksmith, and the forest to the lake. They talked, laughed, argued and had a nice time together. No matter how much Mikan thought Natsume was a detestable man, she couldn't stop herself from smiling whenever he was around. No matter how much Natsume thought Mikan was an idiot, he enjoyed her company to a large extent. However, they both didn't know the extent of their feelings for each other quite yet.

After a little while, they stopped by a candy shop as Mikan's mouth watered.

'_That dream has got my head messed up…'_ Mikan thought, but still couldn't resist looking at the contents inside the shop from the window.

"You want…?" he asked her as she snapped his head at her.

"Oh! No! I don't have enough money for anything!" Mikan stated. Natsume stared at her for a moment before walking inside the shop. Mikan stood there confused before running in the shop.

"What do you want…?" Natsume asked as she looked confusedly at him, then after a minute it clicked.

"Oh! No! I can't use your money! You don't have to buy me anything!" Mikan tried to protest, but he was giving her that hard stare of his, she didn't know what else to do.

"Look, pick something and I'll share it with you, ok?" Natsume stated as Mikan blushed at him.

"I'll pay you back half then…" Mikan tried to reason as Natsume flicked her forehead. "Ouch!"

"You're so annoying…" Natsume stated as she looked confusedly at him.

"Annoying?" she asked as he flicked her forehead again. "Ouch!"

"Idiot~…" Natsume emphasized as she started to fume at him all over again. "Don't worry; it's my treat, since you did show me around town…"

"Really?" Mikan asked with a bright smile as he just nodded at her. "Ok then!"

"What can I get for you lovely couple…?" the shopkeeper asked as Natsume and Mikan blushed at him.

"We aren't a couple!" Natsume and Mikan shouted out as the shopkeeper chuckled.

"But you both look so cute together, and you acted like a loving couple that I couldn't tell…" he insisted as Mikan blushed and Natsume sighed.

"Can I have a box of Howalan…?" Mikan asked innocently with sparkles in her eyes as the shopkeeper smiled, putting eight pieces of Howalan in a small box and handing it over to her. Mikan's mouth was watering as Natsume paid for the candy.

"Have a nice day, lovely couple!" the shopkeeper stated.

"We are not!" Mikan shouted as she ran out the shop. Natsume turned to the shopkeeper with a smirk.

"Yet…" Natsume stated as the shopkeeper gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok, four for you and four for me!" Mikan stated as she saved the flavor of one in her mouth, letting in soak and melt on her tongue, and then looked down at the three left. She smiled and pocketed them, saving them for a later reason. "Anyways, Natsume-" All of a sudden, Natsume pulled her into an alleyway and placed his hand over her mouth. They were against the wall, hiding within the shadows as Mikan looked confusedly at him.

'_What is he going to do to me? Did I trust him too quickly? Is he going to kill me? Is he a killer, or a psycho? What if he rapes me?'_ At the thought, Mikan began to cry.

Natsume looked at the town streets from the alleyway and scowled. The castle guards were trying to find him, which means he has to end his time with Mikan quickly. Suddenly Natsume felt something wet on his hand, so he looked down to see Mikan crying. His eyes widened a bit in surprise and worry, thinking if he was hurting her or was anger for whatever reason she was crying.

"Please don't rape me…" Mikan whined as Natsume looked disbelievingly at her. He smacked her on the head for her absurd comment. "Ouch!"

"Who would want to rape a super ugly girl like you?" Natsume asked as her mouth hit the floor in shock.

"You sly fox!" Mikan shouted out as he tackled her down and clamped his hand over her mouth once again.

"Mikan…" Natsume whispered in her ear as Mikan blushed at him.

"Hum…?" Mikan asked, but his hand was still over her mouth.

"Seriously? Polka dots…?" Natsume asked, trying to keep his laughter in, but failed and burst out laughing at her. Mikan looked at him confusedly for about a minute, trying to register what he was talking about. Then, with wide eyes, she looked down to see her skirt had gone up when he tackled her.

"You perverted sly fox!" Mikan yelled at him, standing up and fixing her skirt as he calmed himself down.

"Ah… you're too much Polka…" Natsume stated with a smirk as she blushed at him.

"Don't call me that!" Mikan shouted as Natsume got up.

"I got to go, Polka…" Natsume stated as Mikan cocked her head to the side.

"Go…? Go where…?" she asked as he flicked her forehead. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"I got to go home, it's already past lunch time by now…" Natsume stated as Mikan looked confusedly at him. "Thanks for today. See ya next time, Polka…" he stated smoothly, giving her a soft peck on the cheek before walking off. Mikan exploded in a blush, as she tried to cool herself down. She got out of the alleyway and looked to the sky. The sun was on the opposite side of the sky from the time when she came into the town, and realization dawned on her.

"It's so late!" Mikan shouted as she pulled out the list from her pocket. "And I only ordered half the things on the list before meeting Natsume! I got to hurry!" Mikan shouted as she dashed to the shops.

"What took you so long? We asked you to go on a simple run to order some simple things for the castle, and you disappear! What were you even doing?" Jinno scolded 'Miki' as the eighteen year old 'boy' lowered his head at him.

"I'm sorry! I was… uh… held back…!" Mikan stated in her rougher boy voice as Jinno looked unconvinced.

"Now, now, Jinno… this is the first time Miki has done this. Let's just let him off the hook, he won't do it again next time…" Kenta stated as Jinno sighed.

"Take better care of your grandson, Kenta-Dono… First the prince goes missing, and then Miki… who's next…?" Jinno stated as Kenta just shrugged.

"Don't jinx it, Jinno…" Kenta stated as a chuckle. As Jinno walked off, Kenta patted Mikan's head. "Where were you…?" he asked Mikan.

"I was held back… with my father, and I kind of lost track of the time. I promise it won't happen again!" Mikan promised as Kenta just smiled at her.

"Meet me at the east staircase in ten minutes; I have a job to give you…" Kenta stated and then went back to his work.

'_I might have gotten scolded by Jin-Jin, but I don't regret being late. I had so much fun spending time with Natsume… I feel like butterflies are fluttering in my stomach by the thought of him! What is this feeling anyways…?'_ Mikan thought to herself.

"Where were you man, off on a date?" Kitsu asked, moving his eyebrows up and down in an all-knowing motion as Mikan blushed.

"Hell no!" Mikan stated and pushed him away as Koko and Mochu laughed at Kitsu who flew into the air before landing on his butt. "What if I said I was with Nonoko-Chan…?" Mikan asked with a smirk as Koko and Mochu cracked up. Koko was dating Mikan's friend Sumire who owns a beauty parlor in town, Mochu was dating Anna- another of Mikan's friends- who owns her own café-bakery in town, and Kitsu was dating Nonoko- another of Mikan's friends- who owns her own Library in town.

"Just because she's your friend as well doesn't mean you can clink to her!" Kitsu raged, making Mochu and Koko laugh even harder.

"I'm just kidding!" Mikan stated, and then remembered something. She pulled out three Howalan pieces from her pocket and displayed it to her friends. They smiled hungry down at the candy, and then smacked Mikan's back in a friendly gesture.

"You little suck up!" Kitsu stated, taking one and plopping it into his mouth.

"What I wouldn't give for Anna-Chan's cooking, but this will have to do!" Mochu stated, putting the piece of candy into his mouth.

"Thanks man!" Koko stated, licking his fingers as the candy already washed down his throat.

"Hey guys, Jii-Chan told me to meet him at the east staircase soon, what's that about?" Mikan asked as the other three look surprised.

"He asked me that too!" all three of them said in unison. A silence fell upon then, and then they all turned toward Mikan.

"What did you do this time?" they asked in unison as Mikan pouted.

"Why is it me?" she whined as they shrugged.

All four of them made their way toward the east wing of the castle staircase.

"You kids finally came, follow me…" Kenta stated. The four of them looked at each other, then shrugged and started up the staircase. "You all might be wondering why I called you all here. It is because I have a special duty for you all to do. As you all know the prince has finally returned, and he needs some personal servants to attend to him and his assistant-friend, like Yuu attends to Aoi-Hime…" Kenta explained as the four of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"You want us to attend to the prince?" Mochu asked in disbelief as Kenta nodded at him.

"Demo, Kenta-Dono-!" Kitsu was about to protest when Kenta raised his hand to stop him.

"I know I'm asking you quite a lot with this task, but I trust you kids. You are all around the same age as the prince, and I know you will all do a fine job with this…" Kenta explained. The four of them looked a bit uncomfortable, but nodded at Kenta anyways. He smiled at the kids. "You will all do a fine job…"

"Yeah, and if we don't, Jin-Jin is going to fire us…" Koko stated with his hands behind his head in a relaxing motion as Mikan's eyes widened in horror.

"No~! Jin-Jin~! It wasn't my fault~! I'm innocent~!" Mikan yelled out dramatically, walling to the floor with her hands thrown into the air as Kitsu and Koko laughed at her.

"He didn't fire you yet, Miki. Plus you are the grandson of Kenta-Dono, so you have back up," Mochu stated as Mikan straightened up with a smirk.

"And you guys have me as your backup!" Mikan stated with a peace sign as the other three look unconvinced that she could save them if necessary. "What's with the look…?" Mikan asked with a pout.

"We're on our own guys…" Mochu stated as the other two sighed, making Mikan pout angrily at them.

"Are you ready, kids…?" Kenta asked as the four kids nodded. Kenta opened the large double doors, as they all entered and bowed at the prince.

"What…?" the prince asked in an annoyed voice.

"Natsume-Sama, these are your new personal servants…"

**Sadz:**** Done! Natsume finally came in and he's acting too cute!**

**Natsume:**** I don't act like that…**

**Kitsu:**** Yes you do!**

**Mikan:**** Act like what?**

**Hotaru:**** Don't overuse your little brain about it…**

**Mikan:**** Mou, Hotaru-Chan, your too mean!**

**Hotaru:**** Not that I care, but where am I...?**

**Sadz:**** Uh… about that… yeah, this story revolves mostly around Mikan and Natsume, and I might not even got the right pairings (Mochu, Kitsu, Anna and Nonoko) right, but that's just how it is… and you don't come in unless necessary…**

**Hotaru:**** What? *Pointing Baka-Gun at me***

**Sadz:**** Put that thing away or die… *Holding up my hand of awesomeness* **

**Mikan:**** I think you should do what the author says, Hotaru-Chan… **

**Sadz:**** Anyways, R&R, and I hope you like the story so far! Thanks for reading till the end, bye-bye!**

_**To Be Continued!**_


	3. Unprofessional?

**Sadz:**** Yay! Progressing! I hope you guys like the story so far! I'm trying the best that I can!**

**Mikan:**** You are great Sadz!**

**Sadz:**** Thank you, thank you, and no need for applause people!**

**Natsume:**** What a loser…**

**Ruka:**** Something happened to me today…**

**Hotaru:**** I will regret this, but what…?**

**Ruka:**** A bear hugged me today…**

**Mikan:**** Mr. Bear did?**

**Ruka:**** No, I mean an actual bear…**

**Sadz:**** Uh… Yeah… whatever you say Ruka, disclaimer! *Whisper* at least that bear didn't hug me…**

**Mochu:**** Sadz owns nothing besides the story and ideas!**

**Sadz:**** Thank you Mochu, Anna made cookies so go help yourself to some…**

**Mochu:**** Anna-Chan's cookies!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 3:__ Unprofessional?_

_Normal P.O.V._

"Natsume-Sama, these are your new personal servants…" Kenta stated as Mikan stiffened. On the window seat sat a tall man having raven hair with ruffled fringes in the front going down below his sharp mesmerizing crimson eyes. She was used to the crimson eyes since she's worked in the Hyuuga family for ten years, but she felt hypnotized by his for some odd reason. Next to him was a blonde boy with blue eyes, a bit shorter then Natsume.

'_Natsume…? As in, the Natsume that I hung out with all day today…? It can't be! He's the prince! However, it does make sense since he said he was new, and he was disguising himself, and he did look like that body and height wise… Oh snap! I was hanging out with the prince! This is not happening! A prince can't do these kinds of things with a servant!'_ Mikan thought to herself. She remembered that she was 'Miki' at the moment and composed herself. _'Natsume probably didn't even care much about today, so I won't either!'_

That was, until Mikan remembered that Natsume kissed her cheek and almost blushed. No, he probably kissed other girl's cheeks before; he did live abroad for years. She was most definitely the only one thinking things through too much.

All of a sudden, Mikan looked at Koko who was standing beside her and saw that his eyes were wide at her. She was confused, until it dawned on her. _'Oh shit! Koko, why'd you read my mind?'_ Mikan thought as Koko just looked back to the task at hand, which Miki did as well.

"HN… these four…?" Natsume asked as Kenta just nodded at the princes. Natsume just turned his head toward the window and ignored them, making Mikan think twice about him.

'_I found out the guy was rude and arrogant, but not to this extent!'_ Mikan fumed, but calmed herself down.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Nogi Ruka and this is the prince Hyuuga Natsume!" Ruka introduced with a smile as Mikan smiled politely back, happy that at least one of them had some manners.

"Introduce yourselves…" Kenta ordered.

"I am Mochiage, Mochu for short!" Mochu stated with a bow.

"I am Kitsuneme, Kitsu for short!" Kitsu went next with a bow.

"I am Kokoro, Koko for short!" Koko took his turn and followed suit with a bow.

"I'm Miki, Miki for short!" Mikan stated and bowed as the other three tried as hard as they could to not laugh in front of the princes. Ruka chuckled as Natsume's eye twitched at the annoying lad.

"They will all be very convenient to you princes. Mochu can levitate things, Kitsu can fly, Koko can read minds, and Miki is my grandson and can nullify others Alice…" Kenta stated as Natsume raised a brow at them. "Kids, Ruka-Sama has the animal pheromone Alice and Natsume-Sama has the fire Alice, I hope all of you will get along…" Kenta bowed before leaving the six boys alone.

'_I just hope this guy doesn't burn us before we can try and get along…'_ Kitsu, Koko and Mochu thought.

'_What now…?'_ Mikan thought to Koko as the boy just lifted a shoulder, not knowing himself.

"Leave…" Natsume stated as the four boys looked a bit confused.

"Uh… Natsume doesn't need anything right now, but if he does then we'll call for you!" Ruka stated as the four of them just bowed and closed the door behind them.

"What a prick…" Kitsu breathed out, stretching his muscles as the four boys walked down the stairs.

"Well, you have to respect his attitude a bit. How many people do you know have that air of high and mighty feeling about them, even if they try? The guy was born with it, not that many people can pull it off…" Mochu said as Kitsu sighed.

"Miki and I have to scrub the hallways, so see you guys later…" Koko stated, grabbing Mikan and then dragging her away as the other two waved them goodbye.

_Natsume P.O.V._

As the four servants left, Ruka went back to looking at me with his pleading eyes.

"Natsume, please tell me what happened while you were gone!" Ruka begged as I just smirked out the window.

"It's a secret…" I stated simply, building up the suspense in him as he pouted.

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm your best friend! You're supposed to tell me everything!" Ruka whined as I rolled my eyes at him.

"What makes you think that something really did happen while I was out anyways…?" I asked as Ruka looked stubbornly at me.

"That's because you look like you're in a really good mood, which doesn't happen often, and you were gone for so long!" Ruka pointed out as I just shrugged while facing the window. He did have a point… alright; I'll just tell him since he is after all, my _best friend_…

"I met someone in town…" I stated as Ruka looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"A girl?" he shouted out in disbelief as I just sighed, a bit irritated by his response.

"No, a boy, and I'm gay," I stated sarcastically as Ruka chuckled.

"I didn't mean it like that; I just mean _you_ of all people met a _girl_. I mean _you_ as in the leader of the 'woman-haters corporation' of the entire world!" Ruka exclaimed, emphasizing his statement by throwing his hands into the air.

"I am in no such corporation; I just dislike women since they are all so…" I trailed off as Ruka nodded in agreement, understanding what I meant.

"So is this girl different or special in any way…?" Ruka asked as I just smirked.

"She's loud, annoying, stupid, short-tempered, dense, slow, has no sense in underwear and… all the stupid things you could think of is her…" I stated with a smirk as Ruka's eyes widened at me.

"That's your type…?" he asked me as I chuckled. "She must have a big impact on you to make you laugh, though I really don't understand…"

"You'd understand if you saw her…" I stated as Ruka smirked.

"So I'm going to see her?" he asked as I smirked at him.

"We'll see about that…" I whispered out the window and then took a sip of the tea that sat in front of me.

_Normal P.O.V._

"What do you mean you spent the day with Natsume-Sama…?" Koko asked Mikan, finally asking the question, as they both grabbed a few buckets of soapy water and scrubbers.

"I didn't know he was Natsume-Sama, since he was wearing a hat and sunglasses. Plus, I never saw the prince before, and I was Mikan at that time!" Mikan stated, taking a scrubber in her hand and shoving it into the soapy water.

"Well then… do you _like_ Natsume-Sama…?" Koko asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer, as Mikan slipped and almost knocked over the bucket of water if Koko didn't move it away.

"Thanks a lot for the help…" Mikan glared at the smiling Koko. "And there is no way in hell I like that rude, annoying, arrogant, big fat meanie Natsume guy!" Mikan roared as Koko just chuckled at her.

"Hey, Koko…" Mikan began with a smile as Koko smile widened at her.

"Great minds think alike…" Koko stated.

Two minutes later, Koko and Mikan were skating in the hallways with scrubbers as skates, playing tag.

"It's your turn Miki!" Koko stated as they both were skating in the hallways at top speed.

"I'm going to get you Koko, even if it's the last thing I do!" Mikan shouted out.

"My friend, then you shall die in these hallways skating around and haunting people generations later by playing a death game of tag with them!" Koko joked as they both laughed at that.

"I knew it was a good idea to ask for a chore change!" Kitsu stated, coming out of nowhere with Mochu as they both joined in on the tag game.

"Natsume-Sama, the castle has been in tip-top shape with the help of the servants ever since you left…" Jinno explained as Natsume and Ruka were having a tour of the castle.

"Hn…" Natsume simply replied as Ruka petted his bunny on the side, looking from right to left at the castle hallways. "These servants don't look much, and most of them are young and inexperienced…"

"I assure you, Natsume-Sama, our servants are more than capable and in control…" Jinno stated when suddenly Kitsu, Mochu, Koko and Miki skated past them, shouted loudly in the hallways and playing tag.

"I caught you Koko, now who's going to haunt the halls playing creepy ghost tag? Huh?" Mikan shouted out as Kitsu and Mochu laughed at the smiling Koko.

"Tag!" Koko shouted out as he tapped Kitsu on the shoulder and turned a different direction.

"Damn you Koko, you shall pay for your mistake!" Kitsu yelled out dramatically as the others laughed.

"Aw, don't be like that Kitsu-Chan! Weren't you my dance partner at the Christmas party, we were doing the waltz and everything together!" Koko stated as Mochu and Mikan died of laughter at this point.

"When we were ten, damn it!" Kitsu shouted out as Koko batted his lashes at him.

"I will never forget my magical night with you, Kitsu-Chan…" Koko stated as all four of them laughed at the course of events.

"What is going on here?" Jinno roared as his face went red with anger, making them all fall silent and stare at him with wide eyes. "Well…?"

"… Oh snap…" Mochu whispered.

"Jin-Jin is going to explode!" Mikan shouted.

"Run!" Kitsu shouted as they were about to skate away.

"How unprofessional…" Natsume said as Mikan froze.

"Unprofessional?" Mikan asked, looked back at his smirked face with an unbelieving look. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Miki, shut up!" Kitsu stated as Koko covered her mouth with his hand.

"We're sorry Jinno-Dono!" Mochu stated with a bow.

"I should fire you all at the spot…" Jinno stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge up his nose.

"Ah, let's not go to extremes… we are all young and want to have fun with everything we can, and we all make mistakes…" Ruka defended as Natsume sighed.

"Miki-Kun!" Aoi shouted out, running into the hall with Yuu tailing her. "Miki-Kun, save me!"

"What is wrong Aoi-Hime…?" Mikan asked as all four of them bowed at her.

"Aoi-Hime, please wait, please!" Yuu pleaded as Aoi huffed at him.

"Miki-Kun, my parents want me to study abroad now!" Aoi stated with tears in her eyes as Mikan looked wide eyed at her.

"I'm telling you Aoi-Hime, they were just joking with you!" Yuu stated desperately. Aoi looked like she was going to break down any minute, so Mikan patted her head soothingly.

"Don't worry Aoi-Hime; your parents would never do that to you. Believe Yuu-Kun, because we all know he would never lie to anyone about anything, especially not you…" Mikan stated as Aoi looked at Mikan, then Yuu and then wiped her tears away. Then she hugged Yuu.

"I'm sorry Yuu!" she stated with some sniffles as Yuu patted her head.

"Don't we have a lesson in a couple of minutes, Hyuuga-Hime…?" Jinno asked menacingly as Aoi froze and then turned toward Jinno with a frightened look.

"Run away from Jinno-Sensei!" Aoi yelled out, dashing away as Yuu ran after her.

"Seriously, kids these days…" Jinno breathed out exasperatedly. "As for you four-!" Jinno turned to find the four servants gone out of sight. "What the-?"

"They ran away after you asked Aoi-Chan about the lessons…" Ruka informed as Jinno became red with anger again.

"I'll… deal with them… later…" Jinno stated, trying to calm himself down as Ruka anime sweat-dropped and Natsume spaced out.

Mikan slammed her room door shut, and then leaned against it, panting for breath.

'_Damn it, Jin-Jin is scary!'_ Mikan thought as she looked to see Mr. Bear in an apron and was sweeping the floors. Mikan instantly smiled at the bear. "Hey Mr. Bear, want to go out for a walk with me?" Mikan asked as Mr. Bear went to sweeping again. "Mou, Mr. Bear! That's mean! Don't ignore me!" Mikan shouted.

Mr. Bear swept the dust he piled together and then threw it into the trashcan, then took off his apron and walked up to Mikan. He held his arms out to her as she embraced him in a hug.

"I love you so much Mr. Bear! Ok, I have an hour break, so let's walk around the castle!" Mikan stated as Mr. Bear ended up behind her with his arms around her neck and Mikan walking casually around the castle gardens with her hands in her pocket.

"Isn't today a beautiful day…?" Mikan asked Mr. Bear as he just clung on silently to Mikan's neck. "Mr. Bear, I want to talk to you about something that happened today. I went to see daddy, just like I do every Saturday. After I spent some time with daddy, I played with the kids and went to order the castle things. While I was finding the shops to order from, I met someone. I couldn't see him properly, but I knew he might be a good looking guy around the same age as me. I asked if he was new, and he said yes so I showed him around town. When I got back, I found out he was the prince…" Mr. Bear just stared at her with his beady black eyes as Mikan sighed.

"He was such a nice guy and I was beginning to think that I might actually like him. I had a great time with him today, and I wanted to keep it like that, but then he had to go and so did I. When I got back to the palace, I then found out that he was actually the prince. See Mr. Bear, I don't know what to do. Natsume is a prince and I'm a servant, and it's a servant's duty to serve their master not… get personal with them…" Mikan trailed off, making herself even more depressed. "What do I do…?"

Mr. Bear patted her cheek as she gave him a sad smile.

"I shouldn't feel bad; it's not like it's that big of a deal! I mean I still got you and daddy, and my friends and Jii-Chan too!" Mikan perked up, laughing the pain away, even though she knew it was still there. From up above, Natsume was watching 'Miki' from his window.

"There is something familiar about that guy… I just can't pin it…" Natsume pointed out as Koko stiffed, but didn't stop smiling. Inside Natsume's room was Natsume himself, Kitsu, Mochu, Koko, Ruka and Usa-Chan (Usagi- Rabbit).

"Well, Miki has been working in the castle longer than any of us, and he's lived in town his whole life…" Kitsu explained as Natsume concentrated down at Miki.

'_That stupid kid, where have I seen him before…? He has this familiar aura about him… but I can't pin it down to one particular person…'_ Natsume thought as he sighed. Then something clicked in his mind. "He's been in the town his whole life…?"

"Yeah, poor guy doesn't even have any parents. He only has his gramps left…" Mochu explained as Natsume was contemplating on asking them, and then shrugged.

"What about you guys?" he asked as they all nodded. "I see…" He decided not to talk about Mikan to anyone yet, not until he gets to see her again, which for some reason he can't wait too long for. For some reason, he wants to see her so badly; it's eating him on the inside even though he was just with her not so long ago.

"Why does Miki get to stroll around so leisurely…?" Kitsu whispered to Koko as the smiling boy just sighed.

"That's because Jin-Jin is going to yell and scold him later instead of us…" Koko explained as Mochu and Kitsu sighed.

"Wait, he still has that bear thing?" Mochu asked in a panic as Koko nodded.

"What's wrong with the bear thing?" Ruka asked. "And how is it holding on to Miki like that?"

"That's because Mr. Bear has a soul inside of him, but he can't talk…" Koko explained as Kitsu smirked.

"Don't get the bear pissed or bother Miki in front of it, otherwise you're done for…" Kitsu stated and then smirked at Mochu who was rubbed his stomach in reflex.

"Did the bear thing do something to you?" Natsume asked Mochu.

"When Mochu first came here, he used to bully Miki. Once, Mr. Bear saw it and beat the crap out of Mochu. After that, Mochu apologized for the things he did and Miki apologized for Mr. Bear's behavior, and they became good friends after that!" Koko stated as Mochu still rubbed his stomach where Mr. Bear kicked him all those years ago.

"Miki-Kun!" Aoi squealed as she ran out of the castle to Mikan's and Mr. Bear's side. "Having a walk with Mr. Bear?"

"Yeah, he can't stay in my room for too long or else I think he'll go crazy. Plus, it's nice to get some fresh air once in a while…" Mikan explained as Aoi smiled at her.

"Don't worry about what Jinno-Sensei says to you, ok? You're like my second brother, and you have been with me ever since I was small and took care of me most of the time! I won't let him fire you!" Aoi declared as Mikan smiled happily down at her.

"I'm really happy to hear that, it's reassuring, thanks a lot Aoi-Hime!" Mikan stated.

"Oye, idiot!" Natsume yelled down from his opened window as Mikan and Aoi both looked up at him. "Stop flirting with my little sister!" Natsume yelled out with a smirk as Mikan and Aoi looked disbelievingly at him and everyone else inside the room was laughing uncontrollably.

"Onii-Chan, you idiot! Miki-Kun is like my brother!" Aoi yelled out as Natsume scowled down at her.

"I'm your brother, you don't need another one!" Natsume argued.

"You're too possessive! I hope you don't get a girlfriend, otherwise she'll have to deal with your extreme possessiveness as well!" Aoi yelled out as everyone stared wide eyed and shocked at her outburst. Aoi huffed and then walked off, leaving the shocked people behind.

"Aoi-Hime, don't just skip classes like that!" Yuu yelled out, entering the garden. He then saw Aoi go back into the castle. He sighed and then jogged back inside to catch up to her.

"Hey, Mr. Bear… am I an idiot…?" Mikan asked suddenly as Mr. Bear just stared at her silently. He then got off Mikan's back and then stared up at her. Mikan was curios of what he'd do, so she bent down a bit near him. All of a sudden, Mr. Bear did an uppercut punch, knocking Mikan up in the air, and then gravity brought her back down on her butt. "Ouch! Mr. Bear! That hurt so~ much!" Mikan shouted out with tears in her eyes. Mr. Bear went into a fighting pose as Mikan quickly scrambled up and started running away. "What did I do now Mr. Bear? I just asked you a question!"

Up in Natsume's room Kitsu, Mochu and Koko were laughing at the comical scene while Natsume smirked and Ruka looked a bit worried for the servant.

'_Is he going to be alright?'_ Ruka thought.

"Worry not, Mr. Bear would never do something that would hurt Miki," Koko answered Ruka's thoughts.

"Oye, idiot!" Natsume yelled down to the teary eyed Miki as Mikan looked up at him. "Get me a nice cold drink!"

"Eh~?" Mikan asked confusedly as Mr. Bear started dragging her away. "Mr. Bear, I can't move because of you! Take responsibility and take me to the castle kitchen!" Mikan shouted out. Mr. Bear looked at her, then quickly smacked her head and continued dragging Mikan who now harnessed a bump on her head along. "Ouch!"

"How unprofessional…" Natsume whispered to himself. **Sadz:**** Hey people! How was that? **

**Mochu:**** Natsume likes~ Mikan!**

**Natsume:**** *Glare* what did you say?**

**Koko:**** Mikan likes~ Natsume!**

**Mikan:**** Koko you meanie!**

**Kitsu:**** That's the best insult you got?**

**Hotaru:**** You guys are the most idiotic couple ever…**

**Natsume and Mikan:**** Am not!**

**Sadz:**** Even if you two were, I'd still love you as much as I do now! R&R, thanks for reading till the end! Wait for the next chapter! Bye-bye!**

_**To Be Continued!**_


	4. Ghost?

**Sadz:**** HAHAHA! I have no idea what I'm laughing about!**

**Natsume:**** HN…**

**Sadz:**** HN…**

**Mikan:**** There are two Natsume's!**

**Ruka:**** … Demo… Sadz is a girl…**

**Mikan:**** … Oh right…! I knew that…**

**Hotaru:**** Idiot…**

**Koko:**** Did another animal hug you again today, Ruka?**

**Ruka:**** A monkey…**

**Kitsu:**** I think that was meant as a joke… O_O**

**Sadz:**** Disclaimer!**

**Misaki:**** Sadz doesn't own anything besides the story and ideas!**

**Sadz:**** Yay! I rule!**

**Natsume:**** Not…**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 4:__ Ghost?_

_Normal P.O.V._

Natsume was on the verge of exploding. Ever since he came here, he's been going into town everyday to find that stupid girl Mikan, but did he find her? No! He wanted to see her so badly, it was unbearable, and he didn't even know why. Natsume has never felt this way about anyone or anything before, and frankly, he's going to go crazy like this.

'_Where is that stupid Polka hiding? When I find her, I'm going to-! Damn it!'_ Natsume didn't even know what to do. For the past six days, he's been in the foulest mood ever. No one dared to go near him except his family, Ruka and his four personal servants who kept a safe distance from him. _'Maybe she's trying to hide from me? But what did I do to her to make her want to hide from me…? Was it that cheek kiss from before? Damn it, even I don't know why I did that! I've never kissed anyone before!'_

"Natsume… what's wrong…?" Ruka asked a bit worriedly as Natsume death glared at him as everyone backed away, but Ruka didn't even flinch. "Please tell me…"

"Idiot, get me a drink!" Natsume shouted as Mikan pouted.

"You could be a little nicer about it…" Mikan stated as Natsume glared at her, but now she didn't flinch.

"Miki, go…" Mochu stated, levitating Mikan and throwing her out the room, closing the door behind her.

"Natsume-Sama… why have you been thinking about Mikan this whole time…?" Koko asked with his smile, not wasting time with beating around the bush, as Natsume looked like he was going to bar-B-Q Koko to oblivion.

"Who's Mikan?" Ruka, Mochu and Kitsu all asked in unison.

"Don't you remember guys? Sumire's, Anna's and Nonoko's hyper and weird friend. The one with brown hair and brown eyes, who always clung onto Imai…" Koko exclaimed. Kitsu and Mochu pondered on it for a moment before realization showed on their facial expressions.

"Oh yeah, the girl who danced with Imai at the Christmas party and then tripped on her own dress and got punch all over herself and everyone else around her?" Kitsu asked as Mochu and Koko laughed.

"Yeah, and she started crying like a baby, and Imai hit her with that Baka-gun like three times which made her cry even more!" Mochu stated as all three of them laughed.

"Who is Imai?" Natsume asked menacingly.

"Ah, in our town we have the Imai siblings. The older brother is Imai Subaru who is the head of the town hospital and clinic while the younger sister Imai Hotaru is a genius and an inventor in town. We're talking about the inventor…" Mochu informed as Natsume lightened up his scowl a fraction.

"Why are you thinking of Mikan so much?" Koko asked persistently as Ruka looked at Natsume suspiciously.

"Is this Mikan person the girl you were talking about from before…?" Ruka asked as Natsume looked at him angrily.

"Yeah, so?" Natsume asked as Koko cleared his throat to gain Natsume's attention.

"I'm not too clear on the reasons and whatnot, Natsume-Sama, but Mikan only goes into town on Saturdays…" Koko explained as Natsume's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? How do you know this?" Natsume asked while Kitsu and Mochu looked suspiciously at their friend, as Koko smirked.

"I got a girlfriend in town that owns a beauty parlor, Shouda Sumire. She's close friends with Mikan, and I know Mikan to some personal degree as well…" Koko trailed off as Natsume glared at him. "Not in that sense, we're just good friends and get along well!"

"So… I can only see her on Saturdays…" Natsume said to mostly himself as Koko just nodded.

"I brought your drink, Natsume-Sama!" Mikan shouted out as she entered the room.

"Put it on the table…" Natsume stated and then looked angrily out the window. '_So tomorrow, I will definitely see her no matter what…'_ Natsume thought as he sighed. _'Why does this girl have to be so complicated…?'_

The next day, Koko smirked at the oblivious Mikan who took her list of supplies that she had to order for the castle. As she raced out the kitchen door, Koko made his way to Natsume's room.

"Good morning, Natsume-Sama, Ruka-Sama…" Koko stated, bringing in a tray of breakfast in for them. As he got in, he saw Natsume about to jump out the window with a light blue shirt on, wearing gray pants, sneakers, sunglasses and a ball cap with his hair tucked in it. Frozen, silence filled the room until Ruka broke it.

"Uh…" Ruka was at a loss of words and blushed in embarrassment for being caught.

"Are you going to see Mikan?" Koko asked with his usual smile as Natsume nodded. "I won't tell then…" Koko stated, leaving the tray of food on the table and then exiting the room. Koko walked down the stairs with a victorious smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry I have to cut our time short daddy, but I was late going back to the castle last time and got into trouble. So I have to go back early this time no matter what!" Mikan informed her dad as she gave him a sad smile.

"It's ok, I understand baby…" Izumi stated, kissing his daughter on both cheeks, then her forehead and then gave her a nice tight hug. "I'll see you next week then!"

"Bye-bye daddy!" Mikan kissed her father's cheek and then ran off. As she was in the middle of ordering things for the castle, she smelled something nice. She turned around to see Anna's bakery, and with her mouth watering and her eyes filled with hunger, she ran into the shop.

"Anna-Chan, if you don't bring me something good to eat that you made right now, I'm going to die~!" Mikan stated, as she banged her head on the counter once, lying her head there pretending to be dead with drool pouring out of her mouth. Mikan heard a soft giggle as a girl with clear pale skin and long wavy pink shiny hair walked out from the kitchen with a tray of desserts.

"Of course, Mikan-Chan…" Anna said with a giggle as she placed the tray in front of Mikan. "Pick anything you want."

"I have… uh… fifty coins at the moment!" Mikan stated brightly as Anna handed her the desserts that Mikan chose and then somehow ended up with only five coins left. However, Mikan didn't mind. She got what she wanted and was eating like a pig now.

"I don't get how selling flowers can get you fifty coins though…" Anna asked softly as Mikan laughed a bit nervous.

"Uh… you know… everybody loves flowers!" Mikan stated happily.

_Natsume P.O.V._

I casually walked around town, pretending to mind my own business, but really my eyes were scanning the street, looking for a certain someone. Not just anyone, an idiot who is going to pay for making me feel this way and going around like an idiot trying to find her. I was going to make that idiot pay, and pay big time!

As I walked near a bakery, I smelt the delicious smell of freshly baked bread and the sweet smell of pastries. As I looked into the window of the bakery to see what was made, something caught my eye. I saw a certain brunette sitting at a table alone with about five dishes of different pastries in front of her.

'_That ghost-pig!'_ I thought angrily as I made my way into the bakery the bakery.

"Welcome!" a shop employee with wavy pink hair greeted me- her customer- politely with a smile.

"Oye, ghost, where have you disappeared to all this time?" I asked angrily as she turned around with a mouth full of sweets, chocolate and whipped cream was all around her mouth messily like a one year old baby trying to eat food but playing with it instead and getting messy with it.

"Ghost?" she asked me with a cock of her head to the side as my anger boiled up.

'_I'm practically dying here and exploding fifty times a day because of her, and she looks like she doesn't care!'_ I thought angrily.

_Normal P.O.V._

Natsume flicked Mikan's forehead in a way to exert his anger toward her.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Mikan asked with near tears in her eyes.

"Where were you this whole time? You're never in town unless it's Saturday…" Natsume asked as Mikan looked confusedly at him.

"I have a life, you know…" Mikan stated as Natsume's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Oh really, I thought an idiot like you would be spending her time eating candy and living care freely with nothing better to do…" Natsume said darkly as Mikan's mouth fell to the floor in shock.

"You…! Meanie!" Mikan shouted out.

"You are going to pay for what you made me go through this entire week…" Natsume stated darkly as Mikan just stared questionably at him, not in the least bit affected by his declaration. Suddenly, Mikan rummaged through her pockets in search for something.

"Uh… I only have five coins… if that'll pay for it…" Mikan stated, holding out the money as Natsume gave her a blank look.

"Do I look poor to you, Polka?" Natsume asked as he flicked her forehead once again.

"Ouchy! Would you stop doing that you perverted demon meanie!" Mikan screeched, making Natsume's eyes bleed as Anna came out of the kitchen, looking a bit frantic and worried.

"What happened…?" Anna asked worriedly as Mikan ran away from Natsume and hugged Anna.

"Anna-Chan, Natsume is a big meanie! Kick him out of your store now!" Mikan exclaimed with tears in her eyes, giving Anna the pleading puppy dog look.

"Mikan-Chan, I can't do something like that…" Anna informed uncertainly, trying to look away from the cute expression Mikan had on.

"We're leaving," Natsume blankly informed, dragging a crying Mikan away by the collar as Anna politely smiled and waved them good-bye.

"What are you doing? Let me go, let me go! Pervert! Someone save me from this pervert-!" Mikan cried out as Natsume covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her somewhere else away from the suspicious staring town's people with nothing better to do then stare at them.

After a little while, Mikan stopped struggling and let herself be dragged away by 'Natsume the suspicious looking man'. Minutes passed and Natsume finally stopped as Mikan looked around her to see where she was.

She was beside the lake where she first met Sakura Kenta and got Blue, but on the other side of the lake beside a beautiful Sakura tree in full bloom. The scenery was beautiful as the sky was blue, white clouds passed lazily by as flowers lightly covered the trees and the grassy ground. Mikan looked toward the blue glittery water, remembering the beauty of it from long ago, but appreciating the sight more now than before. Mikan knew how precious time is now that's she older, and she knew when to appreciate everything to the fullest when life gave her an opportunity to relax and enjoy herself like this. She touched the bark of the Sakura tree, feeling the hard firm wood beneath her light touch.

"It's beautiful…" Mikan whispered to herself, closing her eyes to feel the soft breeze pass by her face, pushing her hair back.

"I used to come here all the time when I was younger…" Natsume exclaimed as Mikan smiled at him.

"Thanks for bringing me here!" Mikan said as Natsume sat down, lying against the trunk of the Sakura tree, and closed his eyes to relax. Not knowing what else to do, Mikan sat down next to him.

"Where were you all this time, and why do you only come into town on Saturdays…?" Natsume asked.

"I told you, I have a life too…" Mikan stated a bit irritably as Natsume sighed.

"Just answer the question…"

"Will you tell me who you are and take off the hat and sunglasses?"

"No."

"Then I won't tell! I can keep secrets too, you know!"

"We'll just have to see about that…" Natsume said mostly to himself with a smirk.

For the next two hours, Mikan and Natsume talked and argued, they played random games and talk about whatever they liked and felt like talking about. They pointed to the sky and pointed out what the clouds looked like, they touched the cool water and then somehow ended up having a water fight, they picked flowers but somehow ended up lying in a pile of flowers, they tried to have a serious conversation but they ended up playing a game of tag as the annoyed and angry Mikan tried to chase the smiling and amused Natsume.

Mikan was beginning to like Natsume more and more with the passing of time, and Natsume didn't want to leave Mikan and not be able to see her for a whole week again. However, eventually they both had to go back to their lives and end the fantasy between them. Mikan still knew Natsume was a prince, and she had to go back to being 'Sakura Miki', and Natsume knew that Mikan was a peasant girl and had to go back to being 'Hyuuga Natsume the prince' once again.

"Is there any way possible for you to come into town on more days, and not only Saturdays…?" Natsume asked, grudgingly getting up from his sitting position as Mikan followed suit.

"No, actually, I can't…" Mikan stated a bit sadly as Natsume just sighed.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you next Saturday then…" Natsume said with a sigh and was about to walk away.

"Wait! You want to… meet again…?" Mikan asked, pointing to herself as Natsume looked oddly at her.

"Are you stupid Polka, obviously I would want to…" Natsume said matter-of-factly.

"Then are we… friends…?" Mikan asked.

"… I don't want a polka-dot underwear wearing girl as a friend…" Natsume stated with a smirk and stuck his tongue out at her, then walked away as Mikan fumed.

"Baka! I wouldn't want to be your friend either! You perverted sly fox!" Mikan yelled out at him, sticking her tongue out at his retreating back. "_Baka!_"

"So how was your date today?" Koko asked Mikan with his usual smile as Mikan looked at him angrily.

"It wasn't a date!" Mikan screeched at him.

"Whatever you call a girl and guy hanging out alone and being intimate with each other…" Koko said and then shrugged easily.

"We were not being intimate!" Mikan argued.

"Whatever! Just tell me how it went!" Mikan just pouted at his persistent behavior.

"He called me a ghost and kept making fun of me!" Mikan exclaimed as Koko just nodded at her.

"It's alright, you like him anyways…" Koko said as Mikan blushed beat red.

"I do not!" Mikan shouted.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"What crap did you guys eat today, the annoying pill?" Kitsu asked angrily as they smiling friends just shrugged at him.

"Damn, I hate that pill…" Mochu stated dazedly as all three of them looked at him weirdly.

'_He does know there is no such thing… right…?'_ Kitsu asked Koko as the mind reader just shrugged uncertainly. "Just shut up already you two and help me with this bust! Jin-Jin said if we don't finish cleaning these statuses then none of us get to eat dinner!"

"What? When the hell did he say that? I didn't hear that!" Mikan whined dramatically as Mochu sighed.

"He emphasized that one point three times in your face! Then another three times in our faces! How could you have not heard him say that?" Mochu asked as Mikan just shrugged and the other two anime sweat-dropped at her.

"Anyways, it's not like we aren't going to finish this!" Mikan stated as she pointed to Mochu. "Do your thing, man!"

"So you're telling me to do all the work using my Alice…?" Mochu asked with a raised brow as Mikan started to laugh nervously.

"No! No! Not all of it, just… most of it…" Mikan said a bit uncertainly while scratching the back of her head.

"You know what… since I want to eat dinner so badly, and I know if I leave it up to you of all people, you're going to mess everything up making the situation worse than it already is, I'm going to use my Alice on this thing. However, you guys have to help out to!" Mochu explained as the other three whooped and they went to work. Mikan smiled at her friends and how her life was going. How can anything get better then this…?

**Sadz:**** Did Mikan speak too soon? Are Natsume and Mikan ever going to get together? Can Koko really read minds?**

**Koko:**** Of course I can.**

**Natsume and Mikan:**** Of course we will.**

**Hotaru:**** Of course the idiot spoke too soon.**

**Sadz:**** You guys suck, you can't let me sound mystic and cool for like a second…?**

**Ruka:**** U-um… It's ok Sadz…**

**Sadz:**** It isn't alright! I should kill you all!**

**Everyone:**** O_O**

**Sadz:**** But I won't since I'm just so nice that way**

**Kitsu:**** Right… whatever you say, Sadz… **

**Sadz:**** Well! Anyways, R&R and thanks for reading till the end! Wait for the next chapter, bye-bye!**

_**To Be Continued!**_


	5. Fired?

**Sadz:**** I am back people! Keep reviewing my story and I'll keep making the chapters! See the balance there…?**

**Mikan:**** … Not really…?**

**Natsume:**** *Face Palm***

**Sumire:**** I burned someone's hair today with a hair curler!**

**Koko:**** Really? How'd that go?**

**Sumire:**** I don't regret it, that girl was a bitch!**

**Luna:**** You! You're that bitch beautician that burned my hair!**

**Sumire:**** Uh-oh! Got to go guys! *Runs away***

**Koko:**** To help her, or not to help her? That- is the question…**

**Mochu:**** Isn't she your girlfriend?**

**Koko:**** She's Sumire; she can kill the girl and not think twice about it. She can take care of herself, but if she does need help then she'll ask… **

**Everyone:**** O_O**

**Sadz:**** Disclaimer!**

**Sumire:**** *While running away* Sadz does not own Gakuen Alice or the characters or anything, just the story and ideas!**

**Luna:**** I'll kill you, you seaweed head!**

**Mikan:**** Go Permy!**

**Sumire:**** What did you two idiots call me?**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 5:__ Fired?_

_Normal P.O.V. _

It has been over two months Natsume had come back home, and he couldn't remember a time when he was happier in his life. These last two months for him had been enjoyable yet agonizing, amusing yet annoying. Natsume and Mikan both kept waiting anxiously for Saturday to come faster, but Mikan held on better for the fact that she gets to see Natsume everyday and Natsume didn't even know about it.

For the past two months, Ruka had been pestering Natsume about Mikan like about who she is and what they had done together on that day, while Koko had been pestering Mikan about how her relationship had been going with Natsume and to tell him about all the things they did that day.

Mikan didn't know what she was feeling about Natsume. She always thought about Natsume, always wanting to see him, she dreams of him, excited whenever she's around him, always blushing whenever he gave her that mindboggling smile of his. Mikan doesn't fully understand that she loves Natsume, but Koko does and always teases her about it. She always has fun being Mikan around him, and loathes whenever she was Miki around him.

As Mikan he acts mean and teasing, fun and jokingly, giving her the bad boy aura but she knew he was nice and gentle under that entire tough guy act. However, when she's Miki around Natsume, things are different. Natsume sees Miki as a stupid little kid even though she's only one year younger than he is. Mikan is clumsy, stupid, annoying, loud, short tempered, crazy and unprofessional, and Natsume has no problems reminder her about it all the time.

Natsume, on the other hand, always feels hallow whenever Mikan isn't around. Mikan felt like the light in his darkness, and he doesn't know what he'll do if anything happened to her or if he couldn't see her anymore. He won't admit it to anyone, but he loves her so much, it even took him some time to realize it. He would die without her, even though that line sounded cheesy and cliché even to Natsume himself, it was true. If only there was some way for him to be able to see Mikan more often, he would do anything for it.

He doesn't know what he did to deserve the punishment of loving Mikan at all, and loving her like this in this state. Natsume wished Mikan was a princess, or he was a peasant, so at least it would be ok to love her. Oh, but no! Things just had to be complicated for him! Even though things were mostly handed to him on a golden platter throughout his whole life, he would have to work for Mikan.

An amused smile grew on Natsume's lips as he walked toward the castle gardens with Ruka by his side. Natsume was going to work for Mikan all right, and work hard for her he shall.

"Why are we going to the garden, Natsume? You still haven't told me anything!" Ruka asked as his bunny nodded in his arms. Natsume sighed; a bit irritated he was pulled out of his nice thoughts.

"Aoi got an A on her History test, so we're having a party in the garden for it…" Natsume stated as Ruka looked confusedly at him.

"I don't quite understand…" Ruka trailed off.

"Her worse subject is History, so getting an A in it is a big thing to my parents and her I guess, so they're throwing a party about it…" Natsume explained as Ruka just nodded slowly at him.

"So who's celebrating…?" Ruka asked.

"My parents, Aoi, you and me… I think a few other people… that's about it, I guess…" Natsume informed as Ruka sighed in relief.

"Then this should be a small party," Ruka whispered as Natsume just sighed, knowing all too well about his parents that even if there weren't that many people attending a party, it would still be a big party for a dumb occasion. "Hey, I heard there was going to be a masquerade ball your parents are hosting coming up soon!"

"I didn't hear anything about that…" Natsume stated as Ruka pouted.

"Everyone is talking about it! It's going to be in a few weeks, and I heard a lot of people are going to come for it!" Ruka informed as Natsume sighed.

"Just what I needed…"

"And I kind of had an idea for you about the ball…"

"What…?" Natsume asked as Ruka turned a bit red with embarrassment.

"Um… since I haven't seen Mikan before, and it is a masquerade ball… I was hoping you could invite her and introduce her to me, and you can have her as your partner. Even if some people ask about her, we can make up something or say that this is the first time we've seen her and that we don't know anything and since it's a masquerade ball then we shouldn't tell each other who is who and-!" Ruka started blabbering, but Natsume got the idea of the idea and smirked. That plan could actually work… Natsume had to think about this plan further before inviting Mikan, though.

"Stupid rich people! I can't believe they waste time and money doing stupid things like throwing a big party if their kid gets an A on a stupid test!" Mochu whined as Koko and Kitsu just shrugged at him.

"They're just showing their love, support and appreciation for their daughter that she can do anything that she puts her mind to…" Yuu defended as Mochu just sneer at the blonde boy. Currently they were all in the kitchen getting everything ready for the party in the garden.

"Are you gay or something?" Mochu asked him as Yuu just blushed angrily.

"No!" Yuu retorted.

"Look guys, I think Yuu is right! They're just parents showing love to their kid, but a bit differently then how we're used to…" Mikan stated as Mochu just sighed.

"I guess… but still, a big fancy party? Seriously?" Mochu asked as Mikan shrugged.

"Rich people…" Mikan simply said, like that explained everything- which in their case, it did.

"Who's on serving duty with me?" Tsubasa asked loudly- clapping to get everyone's attention- as Kitsu, Koko, Mikan, Mochu and a few others raised their hands. "Perfect! Be ready in a few minutes, and then we'll begin!" Tsubasa informed as a round of "Hai!"-s filled the room.

"I've got to go and be with Aoi-Hime!" Yuu stated in a panic, fixing his appearance while looking in the mirror before dashing out of the kitchen from the back door toward the garden party.

"He is so gay…" Mochu said as Koko just smiled at his friends.

"Well, what can you do about it?" Kitsu asked as Mochu shivered.

"I swear, if he gets on to me…" Mochu trailed off, not even wanting to finish the sentence.

"Who would want to feel you up?" Mikan asked as Kitsu and Koko laughed at the fuming Mochu.

"Oh, burn!" Koko commented in between laughs.

"Let's go mini-waiters!" Tsubasa announced, balancing a silver tray on one hand expertly with a charming smile.

"Just because you're the head waiter doesn't mean we're the minis…" Kitsu retorted as Tsubasa just kept his smile going.

"Would you rather I call you my minions?" Tsubasa asked.

"Mini waiters at your service, Tsubasa-Senpai!" Mikan saluted as Tsubasa just laughed and then led the way for the other waiters to follow him. All the other waiters grabbed a silver shiny tray full of mini snacks on it and followed Tsubasa outside, ready to serve the guests that came for the party.

"I see Aoi-Chan has become brighter and more beautiful, thank you for inviting me to the party…" a politician stated with a smile, shaking Aoi's, Natsume's, the king's and the queen's hands.

"Thank you for coming," Queen Kaoru said while smiling back.

"Hn…" Natsume grunted as the politician walked away.

"Don't worry, he was the last guest! Now let's enjoy the party!" Kaoru informed happily as Aoi ran off with a squeal.

"Why am I here…?" Natsume asked.

"That's because you haven't been here for the past ten years, so you have to be here now…" the king stated.

"Whose fault is that?" Natsume countered.

"Ok! Ok! No fighting! This is a party, so let's enjoy it!" Kaoru said, breaking them up as Natsume walked away toward the party.

"That rebellious kid…" the king breathed out as Kaoru just patted his back lightly with a smile.

"Remind you of anyone?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, _you_…" the king said with a smile and then kissed his wife on the lips.

"Care to try one, Aoi-Hime?" Mikan asked, displaying the tray of snacks to Aoi.

"M~, it looks great! I'll try one!" Aoi stated happily as she grabbed one and plopped it into her mouth. "It _is_ good! Give my regards to the chef!"

"Will do!" Mikan stated happily with a salute as she moved on to serve someone else.

All of a sudden, someone tugged Mikan's trousers. She looked down to see a small kid with a head of grey hair and blue eyes of little three year old Hijiri Youichi- but You-Chan for short. Youichi is Natsume and Aoi's cousin, and often comes to the palace whenever his parents are busy with work. Even though he's only three, he has the 'control of evil spirits' Alice. Mikan is mostly the one who takes care of Youichi, since he has a strange attraction to her.

"Miki-Nii-Chan…" You-Chan called in his baby voice as Mikan's eyes had sparkles in them and her cheeks flushed.

"You-Chan! You're here to? I didn't know!" Mikan stated as she bent down and hugged the three year old.

"Ugwy…" he stated as Mikan's eyes watered.

"That's mean, You-Chan! You shouldn't say mean words like that!" Mikan explained.

"Ah! Miki-Kun! Thank Kami we found you!" Youichi's mom said with a sigh of relief as Youichi's father came into view as well. "I need you to take care of Youichi like you always do while the party is going on!"

"Ah, I would love to! Demo, I'm working right now…" Mikan trailed off as Kenta approached them.

"Don't worry about that, you can leave the waiter duty for someone else, right now you should take care of Youichi-Sama…" Kenta stated as Mikan smiled warmly at the old man.

"Thank you, Jii-Chan!"

"Ah, but you have to keep him near the party in the gardens! I want to be able to keep an eye on him as well!" Youichi's mother exclaimed as Mikan nodded at her and then they all walked away.

"Do you want to play with Mr. Bear today, You-Chan?" Mikan asked as Youichi's eyes brightened up and then nodded. "Then let's go get him!"

"So Miki got out of waiter duty?" Mochu asked with a twitch of his eye as he saw Mikan sitting on the grass ground and watching Youichi chase after Mr. Bear.

"He's taking care of a kid, that's got to be ten times worse in its own way…" Kitsu said.

"Not to Miki, being with kids is a pleasure to him! Damn guy loves kids… don't know how he does it though… now he doesn't have to walk around smiling and serving mini snacks to ungrateful rich people…" Mochu said as he instantly gave a bright fake smile to a passing rich man who snagged a few small pieces of snacks from Mochu's tray. Once the rich man was out of earshot, Mochu flashed an all- knowing look to his friends. "See what I mean?"

"Well if you're expecting a thank you, it isn't coming boy, so don't hold your breath…" Koko said straightforwardly as Mochu just snorted at him.

"I'm not expecting anything, so I won't hold my breath…" Mochu said and then went back to his work.

"Oye, idiot, get me something good to eat from the kitchen…" Natsume stated as Mikan just looked up at the tall man and frowned.

"I'm not on waiter duty; I'm taking care of someone else for the time being. Tell someone else to fetch you your needs…" Mikan stated as Natsume glared at her.

"You're my personal servant, aren't you?" Natsume asked obviously.

"You have three others."

"I want you to get it."

"I have to watch You-Chan."

"I'll watch him for you until you come back…"

"Fine!" Mikan shouted, picking You-Chan up and holding the boy up for Natsume to take. Mikan smirked, as she knew that even if Youichi always makes fun of her, Mikan is the only one who he lets takes care of him. As Natsume grabbed the child, Youichi looked up at Natsume. Mikan waited for the crying and screaming, but it never came. Instead, Youichi looked up at Natsume in admiration and then clung on to the tall boy.

"I'm Natsume; you called me Natsume-Nii-Chan…" Natsume informed as Youichi nodded.

"Nat-Nii-Chan…" Youichi tried saying his name and then smiled, making Natsume smile at the little boy as well.

"Close enough…" Natsume said to Youichi before looking at Mikan. "He likes me…" Natsume stated smugly while sticking his tongue out at the enraged Mikan.

"Whatever!" Mikan huffed.

"Would you just go already, idiot…" Natsume stated, getting annoyed of the servant and then kicked her from behind.

"Idwiot…" Youichi copied Natsume. Mikan fell to the floor suddenly and felt tears in her eyes. She looked back up at the glaring Natsume and felt like crying as all the people were chatting and gossiping around them, pointing and talking about Mikan and how low-class she is.

Mikan tried to get up, but fell down again and clutched her leg. Apparently, she got a bruise there from when she fell. Mr. Bear touched the bruise only to be rewarded with a hiss of pain from Mikan. Mr. Bear glared at Natsume, and then went in for the strike, punching Natsume on the face resulting in the prince falling down on his butt and in the process knocking a waiter down as well. The tray of food the waiter was holding fell on top of Natsume- but thank Kami nothing happened to Youichi.

"No, Mr. Bear! Stop!" Mikan yelled out, grabbing Mr. Bear before he could do anything else and clutched him tightly.

"You…! You…! How dare you do this to me?" Natsume roared as his anger flared up. "I don't ever want you to approach me again! Get out of my sight! You're _fired_!"

"Fired?" Mikan whispered in horror to herself as everyone was silent around them, watching the drama being displayed to them.

"You can't fire Miki-Kun! He's done so much good things for the castle! He's been here longer then you have! Mr. Bear only did that because you hit Miki-Kun first!" Aoi defended, going in between Mikan and Natsume.

"It… it's alright, Aoi-Hime…" Mikan choked out, getting up from her sitting position and hugged Mr. Bear tightly to her chest. "Mr. Bear is mine and I take full responsibility for any action he takes…" Mikan stated as Jinno came in.

"You heard the prince, you're fired. Pack your things and be gone by tonight…" Jinno stated as Mikan nodded once at him. She looked to Natsume's glaring face and then bowed.

"I'm sorry for everything!" Mikan stated and then looked toward the king and queen with Kenta standing next to them. "Thank you for everything!" And with that, Mikan walked toward the palace with her fringes covering her darkened sad eyes.

"I hate you Nii-Chan!" Aoi yelled out to Natsume and then ran into the castle to lock herself in her room with Yuu following her.

"… Alright, party is over. Thank you all for coming, I hope you enjoyed it up until this moment…" Kenta announced as the guests started filing out.

"What now?" Mochu asked worriedly to Koko and Kitsu.

"I don't know…" Koko whispered with saddened eyes as his smile faded away with the course of events.

"Poor guy… does he even have a place to go to…?" Kitsu asked as they all started to clean up the mess of the party.

Mikan was in her room, packing up her things while sniffling and blowing on a tissue every now and then. As Mikan was packing, Mr. Bear came up to Mikan with a sad kind of sorry look in his eyes, and Mikan tried to smile down at him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bear! It's not your fault; I could never stay mad at you! I love you so~ much! So don't be like that!" Mikan stated as she hugged Mr. Bear tightly. A moment later, Mikan was clutching on to Mr. Bear and crying lightly, as Mr. Bear patted her back soothingly. "Ah! Stupid Natsume! Stupid Jin-Jin! I have to finish packing by tonight and then be gone! Would you help me pack so we can finish this quickly, huh, Mr. Bear?" Mr. Bear nodded and back to packing they went.

"Natsume! That was too harsh, firing that servant!" Ruka pleaded, trying to knock some sense into his best friend.

"Hn…" Natsume replied as they walked toward their rooms.

"You have to reconsider!" Ruka tried again.

"No…" Natsume stated as Youichi tugged his sleeve.

"Miki-Nii…?" Youichi asked as Natsume just stared the kid straight in the eyes.

"No more Miki…" Natsume stated as Youichi looked sad suddenly.

"Mr. Bwar…?" Youichi tried asking again.

"No more bear…" Natsume replied as Youichi eyes started watering, and then he started shouting and crying, grabbing the attention of a few servants.

"Look what you did Natsume!" Ruka yelled out, panicking from the course of events.

"Damn it!" Natsume cursed under his breath.

"He can't do this to you! You have every right to work here!" Mochu yelled out angrily as Mikan just laughed nervously.

"Well, he is the prince and I did work for him and his family so…" Mikan trailed off.

"That's not the point!"

"Where are you going to go now?" Kitsu asked.

"I have an uncle that lives in the Azumi region, I haven't seen him since I was a baby and don't really remember him… but I guess I can go and live with him…" Mikan informed, taking something from the top of her head so none of them would have to run into Miki in town or try to.

"In the Azumi region? That's so far! Can we ever see you again?" Tsubasa asked as Mikan just shrugged. "Miki~! I'll miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too, Tsubasa-Senpai!" Mikan stated, hugging Tsubasa and anime-crying as he patted her with a sad expression.

"There, there…" Tsubasa soothed as they grudgingly let each other go.

"I'll miss you guys also!" Mikan shouted out and then hugged Yuu, Mochu, Kitsu and Koko. "You guys are the best! I will never find anyone who are as great of friends as you guys were!"

"Obviously…" Mochu, Kitsu and Koko stated in unison.

"Here you go, Miki-Kun. This is what you earned for working this month…" Kenta exclaimed, handing Mikan an envelope full of money as Mikan took it and put it in her bag.

"Thank you, Jii-Chan! Thanks for everything you did for me!" Mikan stated, hugged Kenta tightly as Kenta hugged back.

"I'll miss you too, Miki-Kun…" Kenta stated sadly as he let her go.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye guys…" Mikan stated, tears in her eyes, but she still managed to smile at everyone. She waved, as Mr. Bear jumped on her back for a piggy back ride and Blue was in a fish bowl in Mikan's arms. She took one last look at everyone surrounding her before she turned around, walked down the path and exited the castle as the gate doors closed behind her. She looked around her, breathing out a heavy sigh, and then started walking toward the town. Mr. Bear touched Mikan's cheek as she just smiled at him. "Don't worry! We'll be ok!"

As Mikan entered the town, it was the dead of night and most people were sleeping by now. She took off her wig, releasing her truffle colored locks. She looked up to see the black ink sky drawn over with dots of glowing silver, sparkles surrounding the stars making it look like they were shining brighter tonight just for her, and a crescent moon in the middle of it all. She shivered a bit at the cool night breezed that passed by her, but she kept walking, making her way towards her destination. If the stars were sparkling just for her, she knew not to waste it since she knew she could manage anything that life threw at her, as she has been managing this entire time.

At the town orphanage, she knocked the door three times and waited. Not getting a reply, she knocked a few more times and waited.

'_What is daddy going to think once I tell him I lost my job?'_ Mikan thought to herself as she felt the tears reappear. _'Will I just be useless again, making him do all the work? I'm eighteen now, and I'm still stupid and clumsy! I can't do anything! I always cause problems for everything and everyone around me, especially the people I love…'_

Mikan heard a few footsteps on the other side of the door, and then suddenly the door swung open, revealing a slightly tired Izumi with bed-head.

"Mikan…?" Izumi asked as his eyes widened a bit at seeing her here at this time of the night and she for the fact that she was crying. "Mikan! What happened? Are you alright?"

"Daddy… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Mikan stated, letting her tears roll down her face as Izumi pulled her inside, closing the door behind her and then hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong baby? What happened? Tell daddy everything…"

"I… I got… I got fired!" Mikan choked on her words and started crying more.

"You got fired? It's alright sweetheart! It's ok! I'm here, you're here now and everything will be alright! I promise!" Mikan looked up at her father with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry… I'll get a job, maybe even a few jobs, to support myself and even you, and I'll work hard and-!"

"Its ok sweetheart, everything is going to be alright…" Izumi soothes, hugged her close to his chest as he lead her toward his room. They both needed sleep for now, and then they'll worry about everything else later on.

**Sadz:**** Oh gosh! Mikan got fired! I hate you right now Natsume! Yet somehow, I still love you! I just hate you for that!**

**Natsume:**** How is this my fault?**

**Aoi:**** You fired her!**

**Natsume:**** Yeah, but I was attacked by a bear…**

**Mochu:**** A mini teddy bear…**

**Natsume:**** You of all people should understand.**

**Aoi:**** You hit her first, Nii-Chan! **

**Koko:**** Everyone, I read Sadz mind and I know what's going to happen in the next chapter…**

**Kitsu:**** Really? What is it? Tell me!**

**Sadz:**** No Koko, don't! *Dramatically running toward him in slow motion***

**Koko:**** I won't tell for Sadz sake, but I'll just tell you everything is going to get even worse than they already are…**

**Mikan:**** Even worse?**

**Koko:**** Even worse…**

**Mikan:**** Save me someone!**

**Sadz:**** R&R! Wait for the next chapter! Thanks for everything readers and supporters! I hope you like this story as much as I like writing it! Thanks for reading till the end! Bye-bye! **

_**To Be Continued!**_


	6. Prince?

**Sadz:**** New chapter! Wahoo!**

**Natsume:**** Just get on with it already…**

**Kitsu:**** Can we have any inside info on what's going to happen in this chapter?**

**Sadz:**** No…**

**Koko:**** Just read the chapter name, you might get something then…**

**Anna:**** I see, I see…**

**Mikan:**** I need to find a new job!**

**Nonoko:**** Actually, you're going to get a few **_**jobs**_**…**

**Mikan:**** This is annoying! *Pout***

**Koko:**** It's all Natsume's fault… *Smile***

**Natsume:**** What did you say?**

**Sadz:**** Shut up! Disclaimer!**

**Mikan:**** Hai, Sadz! It's my turn! Sadz does not own anything besides the story and ideas! **

**Sadz:**** Here is your Howalan! *Tosses Howalan to Mikan***

**Mikan:**** Yay! Howalan! *Eats Howalan***

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 6:__ Prince?_

Life in the castle was a bit dark and gloomy. Without Miki in the castle anymore, there was no inspiration, no entertainment, and no bright enjoyment. Tsubasa now served, not with his charming charisma smile, but with a plain face like he was bored of his job. Koko smiled less often nowadays, Kitsu with his fox-like face seemed more down and less sly unlike usual and Mochu didn't even feel like he had the energy for his tough guy appearance. Aoi was less energetic these days and mostly avoids her brother. Natsume stayed the same, but Ruka can clearly feel and see the difference the palace was without the spirited servant.

Now, currently, it is Saturday which is the day Natsume and Mikan usually meet up.

"It's _finally_ Saturday, I'm leaving," Natsume said as Ruka just waved him off.

"Natsume-Sama, Ruka-Sama, I brought breakfast…" Koko stated as he walked into the room and saw Natsume about to go out the window and Ruka waving him off. "Déjà vu…"

"Can you cover for Natsume? Please!" Ruka pleaded as Koko placed the tray on the table.

"Are you going to go meet with Mikan?" Koko asked as Natsume nodded. "My advice, you shouldn't. She probably won't want to meet you nowadays…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsume asked as Koko shrugged.

"Go find out yourself…" Koko challenged before closing the door behind him.

"Do you think something happened to her, rendering her unable to be able to see that many people nowadays? Like an accident or something close…?" Ruka spoke out his thoughts for the worst case scenario. Natsume 'Tsk'-ed and jumped out the window, running toward the town to see what was wrong with her.

As he walked throughout the town, he couldn't find Mikan anywhere. He walked to some places he thought she would be, but she wasn't there. He circled the town a few times but still couldn't find her. Eventually he ended up at the bakery where he had met her for the second time after he came back home from abroad. As he walked inside, he was greeted by the pink haired girl again.

"Welcome!" she stated as Natsume approached her.

"Excuse me; do you know where I could find Yukihara Mikan…?" Natsume asked as Anna smiled at him.

"She is working here at the moment. I told her to clean the bathrooms right now…" Anna informed.

"Oh really? Thanks, I'll wait for her then…"

"Actually, it's best if you wouldn't wait for her…"

"Excuse me…?"

"Right after she's done with this job, she has to go to another job. Honestly, she's working herself too hard! She has about four jobs right now!" Anna ranted as Natsume's eyes widened a fraction.

"Four jobs?" Natsume asked in disbelief.

"She's supposed to have five soon since she's still on hold for another job. I feel so bad for her…" Anna stated with a sigh.

"Can you tell me about these jobs?" Natsume asked urgently as Anna smiled at him.

"I guess you're her friend, so I'll tell you. Through twelve till three p.m. she works here, then three till five she works at the clinic, five till eight she's working at the beauty parlor and then eight till twelve a.m. she works at the library. That's just four jobs! When she gets the fifth job, she's going to be working at the town school from eight a.m. till twelve p.m. right before coming here! I'm so worried about her!"

"Why is she working so hard…?" Natsume asked as Anna sighed.

"We all have to work hard, since we don't get things served to us on a golden platter, unlike rich people. We're peasants… You should know about that, right…?"

"Uh, yeah, right…" Natsume stated a bit uncertainly.

"She should be coming out soon…" Anna stated, and then suddenly the bathroom door opened, revealing a panting Mikan. Instinctively, Natsume hid behind the counter and gave Anna the 'shush' signal. Anna just nodded and pretended he wasn't there hiding while wearing suspicious clothes.

"Oh Kami, the bathroom is like Hell!" Mikan shouted out as Anna giggled at her.

"I'm sorry I made you do that…" Anna stated as Mikan just smiled at her friend.

"Ah, it's ok! You're my boss, so I have to do at least this much!"

"But you're still my friend…"

"It's ok Anna-Chan; I need to work hard for my pay!" Mikan stated while giving the giggling Anna a salute.

"You're already working so hard Mikan-Chan, and quite frankly, I'm getting worried… are you really that desperate for money to take on more than four jobs…?"

"No, I'm not desperate. If I was, I'd asked Hotaru-Chan for a job…" Mikan explained as they both shivered at the thought at the same time, and then giggled. "Demo… maybe if I do get desperate… I could always go off to the Azumi region of the Alice Kingdom and get a job with my uncle…" Mikan thought out loud as Natsume's eyes widened and Anna gasped.

"Oh no, Mikan-Chan, you can't do that! If you do, you'll be leaving everyone behind! It was bad enough that I couldn't see you until only Saturdays, but now that I could finally see you all the time, you want to go away so that I could never be able to see you again?" Anna asked as Mikan sweat-dropped at the hyperventilating girl.

"It was just a thought! I won't do that Anna-Chan, so don't worry! I could never leave all my friends and my father behind!" Mikan stated as Anna sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear…"

"Not unless I'm _really_ desperate…"

"Mikan-Chan!"

"I'm joking!" All of a sudden, the bell on the door of the bakery chimed, indicating someone had arrived. "Welcome!" Mikan and Anna stated in unison.

"Hello there, my cute darlings!" Narumi cooed as Mikan's eyes sparkled in happiness while Anna's eye twitched in annoyance. "How are you both today?"

"Narumi-Sensei!" Mikan shouted out as she ran to the blonde teacher and hugged him, and then he picked her up and twirled her in the air. Natsume's eyes twitched as he felt like burning the man, but restrained himself to watch what happens next. Narumi is a teacher at the town school and is a family friend to Mikan's father. Mikan doesn't know who Narumi _really_ is to her family, but she still loves him either way. "I missed you so~ much!"

"Guess what happened!" Narumi said excitedly, making Mikan excited as well.

"You brought me Howalan?" Mikan asked excitedly as Narumi shook his head. "Then what?"

"I asked the school about what you were asking me about, and they said that they have a job for you!" Narumi stated as Mikan started jumping in excitement. "You can start on Monday; we'll give you the details then!"

"Thank you so~ much Narumi-Sensei! You're the best!" Mikan stated happily as she hugged him warmly and he returned the gesture. All of a sudden, Narumi felt a deadly pressure aimed toward him, and as he looked behind Mikan, he saw a suspicious looking man hiding on the other side of the counter glaring daggers at him.

"Uh…" Narumi was about to point him out as Natsume pulled his hand out and a fireball appeared. Narumi got the message and shut his mouth, then patted Mikan's head. "Well, I got to go now Mikan-Chan! I'll see you on Monday then!"

"Hai!" Mikan stated and with that, he left.

"You have five jobs now?" Anna asked with worry evident in her tone as Mikan nodded with a smile. "Die from exhaustion, why don't you…"

"I'm sorry Anna-Chan, but I have to do this…" Mikan stated a bit sadly before looking at the time. "Oh gosh! It's almost three already? I got to go! Thanks for everything Anna-Chan! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye!" Anna shouted out as Mikan ran out the bakery.

"Thanks for everything," Natsume stated, before running out as well.

"Be careful on your way out!" Anna shouted to him before he turned and was completely out of sight. "I just hope nothing bad happens to either of them…" Anna whispered to herself then sighed, getting back to work.

"Polka! Oye, Polka! Wait up!" Natsume shouted out as Mikan froze, and then turned around with a surprised look to find Natsume had stopped running abruptly in front of her.

"Natsume…?" Mikan asked and then a glare formed on her face."What do you want?" Mikan asked him angrily as Natsume looked a bit confusedly at her.

"What's with the tone, Polka?" Natsume asked as Mikan looked away from him.

"If you need something, say it quickly. I have to go to work quickly…" Mikan said as Natsume raised a brow at her.

"What's wrong? If you're mad, it doesn't mean you can take it out on me…"

"Who do you think I'm mad at?"

"What did I do?"

"Everything! Everything is your fault Natsume!"

"Then just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it!"

"You can't fix it, because it was your fault to begin with! Go away Natsume, leave me alone already! I don't want to be your friend anymore!"

"Shut up…" Natsume whispered harshly, but Mikan barely heard him since she was on a roll now.

"I don't even know who you are! You don't tell me anything about yourself, but expect for me to just tell you everything about me like the world revolves around you! Stop coming to me already and making my life harder than it already is! I have enough problems to deal with, and you're just making them worse!" Mikan's tears were flowing out by this point, but she couldn't stop. She hates Natsume for doing this to her, reducing her to this, that she had to do this no matter what. She wasn't going to change her mind now that she was already halfway into it.

"I said shut up!"

"I don't want to ever see you again, Natsume! You are sly, arrogant, ignorant, teasing, perverted and you don't care about me anyways! You're mean, and I never want to see you again!"

"Stop!"

"_I hate you!_"

"Shut up! Stop! Just stop already! That's an order by the crown prince himself!" Natsume blurted out before he could stop himself. Mikan gasped and looked at Natsume's shocked face. Her tears were still flowing out, but it felt like the world just stopped moving around them both.

"Prince?" Mikan asked as Natsume looked away from her._ 'He said it…'_ Mikan thought to herself. _'He actually said it… I never wanted or intended for him to say it, but he did. Now what am I going to do? If he said it, that means we can't see each other anymore, and it's my entire fault. Natsume, I'm so sorry… I didn't want this to happen… but right now, I have to act like an peasant girl would act, finding out this kind of secret that she wouldn't have known about…'_ "Y-you're the crown prince, Hyuuga Natsume…?"

"… Mikan…" Natsume simply said as he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't know anything! Please forgive me, Hyuuga-Sama!" Mikan stated, trying to wipe her tears away and bowed as Natsume looked at her with disbelief eyes.

"Hyuuga-Sama…?" Natsume asked, but it was barely over a whisper.

"I am so sorry for everything! Please forgive me! It will never happen again!"

"Mikan, what are you-?"

"Don't worry; you will never see my face again! I guarantee it! Good day to you, your Majesty!" Mikan stated as she stood upright and ran past him, her tears crashing on the ground as Natsume stood there frozen and eyes widened.

'_What have I done…?'_ Natsume asked himself as he smashed his burning fist into a tree, incinerating it to dark ashes. "Fuck!"

Mikan stood in front of the town pharmacy and wiped her tears away. Everything was so bad now, but she still has to work and live on like anyone would. As she took a few deep breathes, she walked into the pharmacy with a fake smile on.

"Hi, Subaru-Nii! I'm here for work! Please take care of me!" Mikan yelled out as Subaru looked up from his medical book and raised a brow at her.

"Did something happen…?" he asked as Mikan tried to widen her smile.

"Nope, of course not! Why would you think that? Is it my face?" Mikan asked as she pulled her cheeks, stretching them as far as she could and making her cheeks red.

"You seem like you're forcing yourself too much, why don't you take the day off?" Subaru asked as Mikan's eyes widened.

"No way, I'm totally~ fine! See!" Mikan stated, pointing at her large smile. Subaru gave her a long hard stare, and then after a few minutes Mikan finally cracked under it. "Is it really that noticeable…?"

"You're like a book Mikan; you can easily be read …" Subaru stated, tapping his own book as Mikan sighed.

"I can't take a day off, Subaru-Nii, I have to work…"

"Taking one day off isn't going to kill you, Mikan. Go away, I don't feel like working with a gloomy uncharacteristic half-hearted Mikan around…" Subaru stated as he went back to his book. Mikan smiled at the man genuinely, already knowing that he was just saying that for her to go and that he was actually worried for her but showing it in his own way. He was exactly like his younger sister.

"Thank you so much, Subaru-Nii! I'll work extra hard tomorrow! I promise!" Mikan stated as she waved him off and then ran out the pharmacy. "Now! I have two hours off before I have to go and work for Permy! What am I going to do now…?" Mikan asked herself, as she pondered on all the possibilities. "I know!"

_Natsume P.O.V._

I sat in my room, looking out the window without actually looking out the window, as my room door opened to reveal Ruka.

"Natsume? What are you doing here so early?" Ruka asked in surprise as I just slowly turned my head to him, and then back at the window.

"Just felt like it…" I stated dully, since apparently everything in my life is dull now without Mikan to brighten it up. My life feels like it was before I met Mikan, but worse since I experienced how it was like in the light but now lost it.

"What's wrong Natsume? Did something happen? Why are all the lights off?" Ruka asked, turning on the lights before bringing a chair next to me and then sitting down on it, giving me his full undivided attention.

"Nothing…"

"Did something happen today? Tell me Natsume, please, I can help…" Ruka pleaded as I just looked at him.

"I told Mikan that I was a prince…" I stated as Ruka's eyes widened, realizing the situation fully.

"What happened?" he urged.

"I don't know… she was just so mad at me for some reason, and then she kept yelling at me. Then she got to a point in saying that it was my entire fault, and that she never wanted to see my face again. I was so mad; I didn't want to hear her say something like that… I kept telling her to stop, but she wouldn't… then she said she hated me, and I blew up and told her to stop as an order by the crown prince…" I stated, reliving everything that happened in such little time that my head was hurting from it already. _'Why does this have to happen to me?'_

"So just apologize to her…" Ruka stated simply as I just looked at him oddly.

"You want me to apologize to her?" I asked as Ruka nodded. "I don't even know what I did! And you should have seen her when I told her I was a prince! She looked like a deer in front of a car headlight! Then she started saying 'Hyuuga-Sama' and stuff like that, and then she said… she said that she'll never show her face in front of me again!" I shouted, my anger boiling up by the minute.

"So?" Ruka asked as my eyes widened.

"What do you mean so? Do you even know how much I love Mikan? She means everything to me! What am I going to do if I never get to see her stupid face with that idiotic smile always there ever again? Huh?" I shouted at Ruka, who stared at me calmly. He doesn't get it at all, he doesn't get how or what I'm feeling and that's why he's acting like it's not such a big deal!

"Natsume, when have you _ever_ listened to anyone before?" Ruka asked me.

"What?"

"So what if she said she doesn't want to see you again? She's a girl, when they get mad, they say a lot of things they don't mean just like guys do sometimes. It's simple, just go and see her if you want, why start listening to people now?"

"… I never thought I would say this… but thanks Ruka, your right…" I said as Ruka smiled at me.

"I can be deep too, you know… Hey, wait! What is that supposed to mean?" Ruka asked me as I just smiled at him and he sighed. "Too bad though, you have to wait a whole week just to see her again now…" Ruka said with a sigh and then leaned back on his chair. All of a sudden, I remembered something.

"_It was bad enough that I couldn't see you until only Saturdays, but now that I could finally see you all the time-!"_

"_Oh gosh! It's almost three already? I got to go! Thanks for everything Anna-Chan! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"_ I smirked at the memory.

"Not necessarily…" I said as I smirked out the window, concocting my scheme to gain Mikan's heart and trust back.

_Mikan's P.O.V._

I looked all the way up in awe. I was standing in front of a tall, dark four story building that sat on the outskirts of the town. It was dark and miserable looking on top, with dark clouds and scary looking birds flocking about, but at the bottom there were little robots brooming the area and sweeping the leaves away as it looked bright and beautiful. I gulped a bit, and then walked forward.

"Identification please…" a little round pink robot asked me as I smiled at her.

"Yukihara Mikan!" I stated happily as the robot processed my name in her data base.

"Access denied…" the robot stated as my eyes widened at it.

"Eh~? What's up with that? Are you just being mean to me?" I asked the robot suspiciously as the robot cocked its head to the side. "For a cute, pink and round robot, your pretty mean… Don't you remember me? It's me! Mikan!" I shouted, pointing to myself. The robot pressed her ear and a ringing noise could be heard.

"_What?"_ a cold emotionless voice asked from the other line of the call.

"Master, there is a girl named Yukihara Mikan who is here to see you. Shall I let her in?" the robot asked as I smiled down at it.

"_No…"_ the girl simply stated from the other line.

"That's mean~! I finally got some time off work and you don't even want to see me? That's mean~!" I yelled out as the person on the other line was silent. "Please~ let me in!" I begged.

"… _No…"_

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, a thousand times please! I'm going to bother you with pleases if you don't let me in right now! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-!"

"_Let her in…"_ the voice from the other line finally said in a concluded before ending the call as I jumped with happiness.

"Hurray! Yay!" I yelled out as the robot guided me in. Inside of the house, on the first floor was pretty like a nice, clean and simple home would be. All of a sudden, a woman came out from the kitchen in a white frilly apron.

"Ah! Mikan-Chan! It's been a while! How have you been?" she asked me as I smiled politely at her.

"Good, I guess. Thanks for asking!" I replied back.

"Are you here to see my daughter?" she asked as I nodded enthusiastically at her. "She's on the third floor; watch your step on the way up!"

"Thank you!" I stated, before skipping up the steps. As I reached the second floor, it was a little dark, but fine. This is the floor with all the people's rooms and guest rooms, so it was plain and simply with a few flowers and a picture or two here and there. As I skipped on the stairs to get to the third floor, I tripped on a screw and fell flat on my face.

"Ouch! That hurt~!" I stated, using one hand to rub my throbbing knee and the other to wipe the tears that were forming in my eyes away. I got up, dusted my clothes and then continued to skip up the steps with a smile on my face.

"What took you so long, idiot?" an emotionless eighteen year old girl asked from the other side of the room with a blank look on her face.

"Hotaru-Chan~!"

**Sadz:**** And that was chapter 6! Natsume, how could you just tell Mikan that you were a prince? You ruined everything!**

**Natsume:**** She's the one who yelled at me for who-knows what!**

**Sadz:**** It doesn't mean you blow a fuse like that, and your cover…!**

**Natsume:**** You wrote the story, damn it!**

**Sadz:**** … true…**

**Hotaru:**** Ruka is actually smart in this, and you finally introduced me in here.**

**Sadz:**** I told you I would get to you sooner or later…**

**Tsubasa:**** What happened to us?**

**Sadz:**** Don't worry; you guys at the castle are going to save the day!**

**Mochu:**** Really?**

**Koko:**** I already know how…**

**Kitsu:**** Tell me!**

**Sadz:**** Really? 'Cuz even I don't know how! =P **

**Everyone:**** What?**

**Sadz:**** Anyways! R&R! Thanks for reading till the end! Love you all! Keep reading and supporting me! Thanks a bunch for everything and for reading till the end! Now I'm blabbing, so let's just end this now! Bye-bye! **

_**To Be Continued!**_


	7. Love?

**Sadz:**** Life… is tiring…**

**Mikan:**** Oh gosh, don't tell me Sadz! You're going to suicide!**

**Sadz:**** … are you fucking retarded…? Only idiots who have no life and are stupid and high and- you get it! Stupid retarded people suicide! I would never be able to take my own life away! **

**Ruka:**** Um… ok…**

**Sadz:**** Damn it, I need some orange juice…**

**Natsume:**** I need a manga to read…**

**Sadz:**** We are on the same boat here, my friend… *Fist Pound Natsume***

**Mochu:**** Natsume! How could you?**

**Natsume:**** What's wrong with giving a fist pound to someone who deserves it?**

**Sadz:**** HAH! In your face, Mochu! *Evil Smirk***

**Tono:**** Sadz does not own anything besides the story and ideas! **

**Sadz:**** Enjoy what the great Sadz of fucking evil awesomeness has to provide to you the readers of T rated stories… **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 7:__ Love?_

_Normal P.O.V._

"Are you the stupidest person in the universe?" Hotaru asked after hearing Mikan's whole story, making the brunette form tears in her eyes.

"That's mean, Hotaru-Chan!" Mikan shouted out as Hotaru hit her once using her Baka-gun. "Ouchy!"

"Isn't it obvious you love the prince?" Hotaru asked as Mikan froze, staring wide eyed at her friend as she rubbed her sour cheek.

"Love?" Mikan tested the word as it rolled around on her tongue. The word sent a tingling sensation in her stomach. All of a sudden, an image of Natsume popped up in her mind as she blushed. "Hotaru, what have I done?" Mikan yelled out in horror as Hotaru hit her yet again with her Baka-gun.

"Shut up, noisy girl…" Hotaru stated as Mikan sat on a stool, rubbing her extra red sour cheek. "You're going to apologize to him, obviously…"

"Demo, how am I going to do that? He probably hates me now, and will never want to see me again…" Mikan trailed off, dreading the idea of not being able to see Natsume ever again. At the thought, tears started forming in her eyes as she started crying out rivers of tears. "What am I going to do now, Hotaru-Chan?" Mikan wailed out. A robot that looked like Mikan approached the real Mikan and handed her a tissue. "Thank you…" Mikan stated, not bothered or creeped out at all that there was a robot that looked like her twin in Hotaru's lab, before blowing her nose in it.

"Then just tell him you love him…"

"I can't do that either! He's a prince and I'm a peasant servant! No matter how much I would want, we can't be together anyways!"

"Be that way. Forget all that at the moment, that guy isn't important right now…" Hotaru stated as Mikan looked at her wide eyed.

"He is important Hotaru! This is serious!"

"What I'm saying is serious as well. What are you going to do about your job at the palace now?" Hotaru asked as she laid her head in between her hands.

"I… I don't know… I was fired, so there is nothing I can do now… so I'll stick to my five jobs and try to support myself and my father…" Mikan stated as Hotaru hit her with a Baka-cannon this time. "Ouchy~! Hotaru, stop that! It hurts so~ much!"

"Then stop acting like a Baka, getting that many jobs will just exhaust you to death…"

"Demo, I have no choice!" Mikan shouted out as Hotaru pointed her Baka-cannon at Mikan again. "Not again, I'm serious here!" Mikan stated as she stared Hotaru down. They stared at each other, neither of them blinking. Mikan's eyes started watering, and after resisting so much while Hotaru looked un-phased, finally blinked. "Ah~!" And with that, was hit was the Baka-cannon. "Hotaru-Chan~! I swear, if I had a coin for every time you hit me, I'd be filthy stinking rich by now!"

"If I had a coin for every time you cried, I'd be filthy stinking rich by now. The only problem is that who's willing to pay me…" Hotaru trailed off as Mikan just rubbed her eyes.

"So… now what…?" Mikan asked as Hotaru threw a paper airplane at her, hitting Mikan directly on the forehead. "Ouchy!" Mikan yelled out as she picked up the paper airplane and read it aloud. "Get out of here and stop polluting my air with your disgustingness…" Mikan read. She looked blankly at the sheet for about a minute before understanding what Hotaru was exactly saying and referring to her and not someone else. "Hotaru-Chan has no love in her stone heart!"

"Hi, Kitsu…" Mochu greeted plainly with a small wave.

"Hey…" Kitsu greeted back.

"What are ya up to?" Mochu asked.

"Work…" Kitsu replied.

"I see…"

"… Yup…"

"Did you read the newspaper today?"

"… Yup…"

"That's cool…"

"Can you guys get any more dull and boring?" Tsubasa asked them as they nodded, taking the question completely seriously.

"Damn it, this place isn't the same without that annoyingly bright idiot around!" Mochu complained as they all nodded in agreement.

"I miss my idiot…" Koko stated softly as he washed one of the king's many shirts. They were all in_ one_ of the many basements in the castle, which happens to be occupied as a laundry room.

"Miki…" Tsubasa sighed Mikan's boy name as he scrubbed a single sock.

"What are you doing here?" Kitsu asked as Tsubasa shrugged.

"Kenta-Dono told me to do this. Saying there wasn't enough man power down here or something…" Tsubasa explained as they all sighed.

"I say we assassinate Prince Natsume, and then we can get revenge for Miki…" Mochu stated as Kitsu looked oddly at him.

"If you kill the prince, you do know that we'll be joining him next then, right?" Kitsu asked as Mochu just shrugged.

"It was just a thought… but I do agree with gloomy-ass Koko over there, I miss the idiot as well…" Mochu stated as they all sighed in unison.

"… Then why don't we try and get him back…?" Tsubasa asked suddenly as all three of them looked strangely at him. "What if we find a way to convince the royal family to reconsider him being fired?"

"They would never listen to a bunch of servants that clean their dirty laundry, wise-guy…" Mochu stated as he held up a pair of boxers just to prove his point.

"With a little help, maybe we just can…" Tsubasa stated, smiling widely as he was starting to like his own idea.

"Yeah right, from whom?" Kitsu asked, making Tsubasa's smile grow even larger.

"I understand…" Koko stated, smiling as he read Tsubasa's mind.

"From the inside…" Tsubasa stated before getting up from his seat and running up the stairs. The three boys looked at each other before shrugging, thinking it was worth a shot, and then ran up the stairs to follow Tsubasa.

"Aoi-Hime, that dress looks great on you for the upcoming ball!" Yuu stated happily as the royal designer clapped her hands, approving of it as well.

"Yuu, I'm not in the mood for this…" Aoi stated solemnly.

"Demo, Aoi-Hime…!"

"The masquerade ball isn't even for another week, why must I find a dress now?"

"You have to be prepared!"

"Please leave for today; we will continue this another day…" Aoi ordered the designer and her helps as they bowed, took their things and then walked away.

"Aoi-Hime!"

"That dress was hideous anyways, so stop complaining…" Aoi stated as she sat on her bed with a sigh. Before she could think of anything else to do, there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" Aoi called out as Tsubasa, Koko, Kitsu and Mochu walked in and bowed at her. "Is there something the matter?"

"Aoi-Hime, if you could be kind enough to take out some of your time just to hear us out…" Tsubasa asked as Aoi motioned for him to go on. "I'm sorry for disturbing you Aoi-Hime, but we wanted to ask you a favor…"

"What kind of favor?" Aoi asked curiously.

"We miss Miki so much and we want to ask your parents if they could reconsider firing him, and we are asking for your help," Mochu asked pleadingly as they all bowed to her. "Please! We'll do anything!"

"There is no need for you all to bow and plead. I've tried asking them to do the same thing, since I care for and I miss Miki-Kun as well… but they won't reconsider it…" Aoi explained as they looked sadly at her.

"Why not?" Kitsu asked.

"They say it was my brother Natsume who fired Miki-Kun, so if Natsume would allow it then they'll reconsider it… the problem is that I've been avoiding my brother ever since he fired Miki-Kun, and I'm more then certain that he won't reconsider his decision…" Aoi stated as the others sighed.

"We all miss Miki-Kun, but I guess there is nothing left for us to do about it…" Yuu stated, pushing his glasses up as Tsubasa hung his head low.

"And this was such a good plan to!" Tsubasa whined.

"So all your saying is that if we can convince Natsume-Sama to tell his parents that he forgives Miki and that they should hire him again, then the king and queen would let Miki come back?" Koko asked as Aoi nodded. "Well then, leave it to me then!"

"What do you mean?" Aoi asked as Koko smiled at her.

"What are you going to do, Koko?" Kitsu asked as Koko's smile grew.

"Just leave it to me…" Koko stated before leaving a room full of confused and anxious people.

"Stop pacing already Natsume, you're going to put a hole in the floor…" Ruka stated as Natsume didn't stop his pacing, and just started to pace faster to piss Ruka off, which worked. "Natsume!"

"I'm trying to think on how I'm going to get Mikan to forgive me," Natsume stated as Ruka sighed.

"No duh, why is she mad at you anyways?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know…" Natsume whispered as a knock reverberated throughout the room, catching the two boys' attentions. "Enter!" Natsume called out as Koko popped his smiling face in.

"Hello…" Koko greeted as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"We didn't call for a servant…" Ruka stated confusedly.

"What is your business here?" Natsume stated.

"So how was your visit with Mikan?" Koko asked politely, getting straight to the point as Natsume scowled at the boy.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Natsume countered as Koko smirked.

"She was that mad at you?" Koko asked as Natsume's eyes narrowed at the smiling teen.

"How do you know that she was mad at me?"

"She said she hated Natsume and never wanted to see him again…" Ruka stated as Natsume flared at the blonde.

"Ruka!" Natsume shouted out.

"Well, it all looks bad and you look like a nervous wreck, so good luck to you…" Koko stated, about to leave the room.

"Wait!" Ruka called out as Koko paused and then looked back innocently at them. "Do you know… why she was mad at Natsume…?"

"Yup!" Koko bluntly stated as the princes exchanged a look before looking back at the smiling servant.

"Would you please tell us…?" Ruka asked as Koko pretended to ponder on this.

"Why should I exactly?" Koko asked as Natsume was becoming impatient and annoyed.

"Because we asked," Natsume stated as Koko was having fun with his play.

"Demo, Mikan-Chan is my friend and I wouldn't want to betray her. If there was a valid reason that you want to know this kind of important information from me, then I would tell you…" Koko stated as Natsume sighed.

"Um… well…" Ruka didn't know what to say, so Natsume said it for him.

"Look, I really like Mikan and I want to know. I don't want things to end between us in this manner, or for it to end at all…" Natsume explained as Koko cocked his head to the side.

"So you love her…?" Koko asked as Ruka looked at Natsume with a raised brow and an all-knowing smile.

"Love?" Ruka asked in fawned surprise. "Oh my, Natsume? You never said a word about this to me! Oh wait, yeah, you did…" Ruka played around as Natsume glared at him.

"Well, since you admitted it indirectly, then I'll tell you. Remember that servant you fired not too long ago, Sakura Miki…?" Koko asked as they nodded at him, leaning in a bit to hear the important information. "Yeah, Miki is actually-"

"You want to get Miki back?" Kenta asked as Kitsu, Mochu, Tsubasa, Yuu and Aoi stood in front of him with pleading faces.

"Please~ Kenta-Dono! We miss Miki so much, and we all love him, and life isn't the same without him! We need him here!" Aoi pleaded as Kenta sighed.

"I miss him too, he is my grandson after all, but there is simply nothing I can do about it. It is the King and Queen's decision whether or not to re-hire Miki…" Kenta explained as Aoi puffed her cheeks angrily at him.

"Can't we at least try?" Aoi asked as Kenta nodded.

"Try all you want…" Kenta stated before walking off.

"It's like he doesn't want Miki back at all!" Aoi stated angrily as she stuck her tongue out at Kenta's retreating form.

"Don't say that Aoi-Hime, he cares about Miki-Kun very much, it's just that he has to do his job which is managing everyone else in the castle. That's a very hard job itself and he's probably under stress for his grandson and…" Yuu trailed off, not being able to find any other excuse.

"I guess your right…" Aoi sighed as silence fell upon them for about a minute or two.

"He said we can try all we want… want to go and ask the king and queen…?" Kitsu asked.

"Do we have to bow?" Aoi asked as they all nodded. "First time for everything!"

"Mikan! You're late! I'm docking your pay!" Shouda Sumire stated as she was blow drying a client's lush blonde hair.

"I'm sorry! I was caught up! Please don't dock my pay! I love you Permy~!" Mikan pleaded as a tick mark formed on Sumire's temple.

"I'm docking your pay again now for calling me that ridiculous nickname!"

"Meanie! Stingy! You know I need money, have mercy!" Mikan begged as she grasped on to Sumire's leg.

"Fine, I won't dock your pay if you get to work immediately and never be late again as long as you work here, ok?"

"Alright!" Mikan yelled out happily as some of the older clients giggled at Mikan's bubbling childishness.

"Where were you until now anyways?" Sumire asked as she brushed her client's hair straight.

"I was with Hotaru!"

"Weren't you supposed to be at the clinic until coming here?"

"Subaru-Nii gave me the day off because he said I didn't look good, so then I went to Hotaru's house…"

"_Are_ you feeling alright?" Sumire asked a bit worriedly and in a motherly tone as some of the other employees giggled at their boss.

"Of course! Well, now I am at least!"

"Maybe after your done here then you can go home and rest…"

"No way, I got to go and work at the library with Nonoko-Chan after this!"

"Then go away now so I don't have to pay you for today!" Sumire hissed at Mikan.

"Stingy~!" Mikan hissed back while sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Whatever! I just know something bad is going to happen, and I don't want to be anywhere near you when that happens…" Sumire stated, and like on cue, something _did_ happen. As Mikan was humming and skipping along, she suddenly tripped on a wire and crashed to the floor, taking an employee down with her. The employee was apparently holding a tray of super hot towels, so when Mikan collided with her, she threw the tray into the air making it rain burning hot towels. Chaos ensured as all the clients ran out the salon in a mess and the employees screamed and hid anywhere they could. As everything finally calmed down, they all came out of their hiding place to see the beauty parlor a complete disaster.

"Uh…" Mikan stated and laughed nervous while scratching the back of her head as everyone looked angrily at her.

"For the next three hours of your shift, you are going to clean this place spotless…" Sumire stated menacingly as Mikan nodded her head vigorously. Mikan quickly dashed for a mope and began her cleaning adventure.

"Are you ready?" Tsubasa asked as the rest of them nodded.

"Where the heck did Koko run off to?" Mochu asked as Kitsu shrugged.

"He said he'd take care of Natsume-Sama, probably got burned to ash by now…" Kitsu commented as they walked into the throne room. As they saw the king and queen acknowledge their entrance, they immediately bowed and greeted them.

"Mother, father, we have something we would like to request of you two!" Aoi stated as the king and queen gave her their full attention.

"What might that be?" the king asked.

"We want you both to reconsider firing Sakura Miki!" Aoi stated as Kaoru sighed and the king massaged his temples.

"Not this again, Aoi…" the king stated as Aoi puffed her cheeks.

"Demo, we want Miki-Kun back! Everyone loves Miki-Kun and we all miss him! He's a great addition as a servant here and has done so much for the castle! He doesn't deserve to be fired!" Aoi explained.

"How many times do we have to tell you this? It was Natsume's decision to fire the young lad, and if Natsume allows for it, then we'll re-hire the servant…" Kaoru repeated herself for the tenth time to her daughter.

"But Nii-Chan won't re-hire Miki-Kun! Please, as a request from me and these few servants representing the castle staff, we beg of you to let Miki-Kun back!" Aoi begged, and as she bowed the other four servants behind her bows as well.

"Please, we beg of you!" they all stated in unison as the king and queen's eyes widened.

"Aoi, don't bow like your some kind of low-class woman!" the king ordered, but Aoi kept her head low.

"Does Sakura Miki mean that much to you all?" Kaoru asked as they all yelled "Hai" in response. "What are we supposed to do about this?"

"Re-hire the servant…" Natsume informed, coming out of nowhere with Koko and Ruka by his side.

"Natsume? Are you serious?" the king asked in disbelief as Natsume just nodded.

"Then I'll inform Kenta-Dono to get his grandson back here…" Kaoru stated as they all shouted in joy. Kaoru called for a servant to summon Kenta then.

"Nii-Chan, thank you so much!" Aoi squealed as she hugged a scowling Natsume.

"Now you want to look at me?" Natsume asked.

"Yes, thank you so much!"

"I'll make you pay me back later for avoiding me all this time…" Natsume stated as he got out of her embrace and then walked away with Ruka behind him who smiled happily at the overjoyed servants.

"I was summoned, you're Majesties?" Kenta asked politely with a bow.

"Yes, Kenta-Dono, it seems we have come to an agreement with Natsume. Would your grandson like to come back and work here?" Kaoru asked Kenta who looked a bit surprised by this.

"I'm sure if I ask him then he might want to come back…" Kenta informed as Kaoru smiled at the old man.

"Please do…" and with that, Kenta bowed and left with a warm smile spread across his lips.

After everyone left to go back to the duties, Kitsu, Mochu and Tsubasa cornered Koko.

"Spill the beans Koko!" Kitsu stated as Koko kept smiling at them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Koko stated.

"Don't play dumb! How the hell did you get Natsume-Sama to agree to let Miki back?" Mochu asked as Koko just shrugged.

"Tell us, we must know your secret!" Tsubasa pleaded as Koko's smile grew.

"I just told him something interesting about Miki, and then he was all for having Miki back…" Koko exclaimed before walking away with a smile on his face to do his work.

"Damn it, I can't believe this!" Natsume ranted as he got out of the closet while buttoning up his shirt.

"Natsume, where are you going? It's late!" Ruka stated as he put down his cup of tea.

"It's almost twelve, I have to go and see Mikan about this! She should be almost done with her shift at the library, if I remember correctly…" Natsume stated and then was about to jump out the window until Ruka stopped him.

"Are you trying to freeze yourself to death? A least take a jacket or something!" Ruka stated as Natsume stopped and sat down in a chair, waiting for Ruka to run out the closet with something for him to put on. Ruka came out of the closet moments later with a jacket, scarf and gloves for Natsume. "There! Now you are allowed to go off and do whatever you want!"

"What are you, my mother?" Natsume asked as he started to put on his jacket.

"No but if I, your assistant, allowed you to get a cold then she'll probably eat my head off…" Ruka stated as Natsume raised a brow at the blonde. "Plus you're my best friend and I can't let anything happen to you…"

"Thanks Ruka, I'm off! Wish me luck!" Natsume stated before jumping on the nearby tree and then climbed down it.

"And that is the end of today!" Nonoko stated proudly as she locked up the library front doors, and then dusted her hands like she just did some honorable hard work.

"I'm so tired!" Mikan whined as Nonoko giggled at her friend. "Anyways, thank you so much for everything Nonoko-Chan!" Mikan stated with a smile as she put a returned book away.

"It's no problem, Mikan-Chan. Anyways, are you sure you're going to be ok here alone?" Nonoko asked with worry as Mikan waved her friend off.

"It's no problem, I just need to put a few books away and then I'll be out of here also in no time! Go off, I can handle myself!" Mikan urged as Nonoko sighed.

"Just be careful," Nonoko stated and then walked away, leaving a pouting Mikan.

"Does everything think I'm a clumsy trouble-magnet or something…?" Mikan ranted to herself as she put away the last book, collected her belongings and then closed the alleyway door behind her with a lock.

"Hey…" said a mysterious voice behind her, startling Mikan. Mikan turned around suddenly.

"Who-?" Mikan was about to asked when she saw who it was. "Koko? Oh, it's just you!"

Koko smiled at his friend, but also had an inward smirk as he knew who was hiding behind the dumpster watching intently, eavesdropping on them. It was none other than the great prince Hyuuga Natsume, reduced to hiding behind a dumpster and eavesdropping on other people's conversations. How exciting, ne…?

He saw Mikan wearing a cozy jacket and gloves with boots and a hat with a furry pink puffball on the top of it.

"It's been a while Mikan-Chan, I've missed you," Koko stated as he gave Mikan a nice tight warm hug. Koko held in his laughter as he saw Natsume with killing intent in his glare toward Koko.

"I've missed you to Koko! How is everyone in the castle?" Mikan asked as Koko just smiled down at her.

"We've been… managing… anyways, how is everything with you going?" Koko asked, trying to divert the subject so she won't have to say anything unnecessary in front of Natsume.

"I'm tired! I just went through four jobs today! And then I'm starting a fifth one on Monday! Save me Koko, you're my only hope left!" Mikan stated dramatically as Koko played along.

"Don't worry princess; I will save the damsel in distress! For I am Prince Kokoro of Smiley-Ville!" Koko stated as they both burst out into fits of laughter.

"Imagine if Permy sees us together, what would she think?" Mikan said as Koko just shrugged easily.

"What, Sumire? She wouldn't mind. She knows we're just two idiots that get along. Plus, she knows I go for the mature hot woman kind of type…" Koko stated as Mikan pouted at him.

"Then what am I supposed to be, if not that?" Mikan asked as Natsume felt like laughing out loud at this.

"Let me put this in a way in which you can understand Mikan. You are like my twin, while Sumire is my opposite. Opposites attract, while twins stick together like brother and sister. You're like my little sister Mikan, and I love you like that…"

"Aw, Koko, you're so sweet! I love you to!" Mikan squealed as she hugged Koko. Natsume felt like burning Koko to a crisp, but after the speech Koko made about Mikan being like his little sister, he held back.

"Anyways, I just wanted to see how you're faring and I can see you're in good shape at least…" Koko stated as Mikan nodded at him happily. "And to see my girlfriend who looks to be pissed off since you destroyed her beauty parlor today…"

"I fixed it up!"

"First you destroyed it, then tried cleaning it up, then made things worse and got everyone to help you fix it up with you…" Koko stated with his smile as Mikan pouted at him.

"Mou, you're a bully Koko! I'm going to tell on you!" Mikan stated as Koko gasped.

"Oh no Mikan, please don't tell! I'm just a little five year old boy who would just die if you told on me!" Koko stated dramatically as Mikan giggled at him. "Anyways, I've got to go and get out of this damn cold. Have a save trip home, Mikan, bye!"

"I'll see you later then?" Mikan asked as Koko nodded. "Yay! Bye Koko!" Mikan stated, giving him a final hug. Koko patted her head and walked into the alleyway.

"She's all yours…" Koko said loud enough for Natsume to hear but not Mikan, not looking at Natsume hiding behind the dumpster, as he walked out the alleyway from the other end. Mikan watched as Koko walked away with sad eyes as she realized how much she really missed everyone back at the castle. Mikan turned around and was about to walk away when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Ah! A rapist! Save me someone! Koko! I'm going to die! No~!" Mikan yelled out, but a hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her into the alley. Mikan was about to start crying when the person pushed her against the wall and forced her to look at him.

"Hey…"

"… Natsume…?" Mikan asked in disbelief as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me…" Natsume stated as Mikan eyes widened and then she looked away from him.

"Ah, I'm sorry Natsume-Sam-!" Mikan was cut off by Natsume who grabbed her face and forced her to look at his angry face.

"Shut up!" he shouted as Mikan did just that. "Koko told me everything, about why you were mad at me…" Natsume informed as Mikan's eyes widened.

'_Koko told Natsume that I'm actually Miki? How could he? Did he sell me out? Is that why he was here before, to have a final moment before Natsume confronted me about the issue? But… why Koko…?'_ Mikan thought to herself.

"Koko told me that Miki is actually your relative, and he was supporting himself, you and your father by working in the castle, and since he was fired you had to get more jobs so you could support yourself and your father while Miki went off to the Azumi region!" Natsume stated as Mikan's eyes widened. She was about to laugh at the lie Koko told Natsume for her, but kept it in and cough to clear her throat.

"So he told you that…" Mikan stated softly as Natsume nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell me that he was your relative? I wouldn't have fired him then!" Natsume informed as Mikan realized that 'peasant Mikan' just found out Natsume was a prince today.

"I didn't know you were the prince…" Mikan informed.

"Well, yeah but-… wait a minute… if you didn't know I was the prince, then why did you blame me for everything before…?" Natsume asked as Mikan's eyes widened.

'_I'm so stupid! I didn't think this through enough! Damn it!'_ Mikan thought to herself as Natsume started glaring at her. "Uh… well… see…"

"You knew I was the prince all along?" Natsume asked angrily as Mikan shook her head vigorously.

"No! No! I didn't know the first time I met you! It's just that after that time… I found out the crown prince finally came back from abroad, and his name was Natsume, and you kind of looked like him… so I just put two and two together and…" Mikan stated, trying to lie but not lie at the same time.

"So you're really not as dumb as I thought…" Natsume whispered to himself, but Mikan heard it.

"Hey!" Mikan shouted.

"So why didn't you say anything?" Natsume asked her.

"Well you never said anything… so I thought either I was wrong or you wanted to keep it a secret. Both ways, we were friends and I didn't want to ruin it… and…" Mikan trailed off as Natsume raised a brow at her.

"And what?" Natsume asked.

"_Isn't it obvious you love the prince?" _

"_Love?" _

"_You're going to apologize to him, obviously…"_ _"Then just tell him you love him…"_ Mikan remembered her conversation with Hotaru and gulped. It was now or never, she should at least tell Natsume how she felt about him before she wouldn't ever be able to see him again, no matter how much she didn't like telling herself that.

"And Natsume… I... I love you…" Mikan stated, her face beat red as she looked away from a shocked Natsume.

"Mikan…" Natsume whispered as her cheeks were flaming red hot.

"Run away!" Mikan yelled out as she was about to dash away but Natsume caught her easily and pushed her back against the wall.

"Don't say something like that which I've always been wanted and waiting for you to say and then try and run away, you stupid little girl…" Natsume whispered hotly in her ear. Mikan felt a shiver go down her spin, but then heard what he actually said.

"I'm not a stupid little girl!" Mikan shouted. Ok, she didn't hear _exactly_ what he was trying to tell her, but she got the last part of it at least.

"Baka~!" Natsume stated as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Meanie!" Mikan screamed.

"Mikan… I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else before…" Natsume stated, becoming serious out of nowhere which freaked Mikan out a bit, but she still nodded her head. "Mikan… I'm mean, sly, arrogant, ignorant, teasing, perverted and I'm a prince, but I love you with all my heart, Yukihara Mikan…" Natsume stated as Mikan started crying, covering her mouth with her hands to muffle the noise and try to calm herself down. "So…?"

"Natsume… I'm clumsy, stupid, annoying, loud, short tempered, and crazy and I'm a peasant, but I really, really love you Hyuuga Natsume… Is it ok if I love you…?" Mikan asked in between sobs as Natsume smiled at her.

"Obviously, Baka…" Natsume stated before pressing his lips to hers. Mikan's eyes widened in shock, unfamiliar with the passionate sensation she's feeling. As Mikan finally responded to Natsume's kiss, he suddenly licked Mikan's lower lip, asking for entrance. Mikan, acting on instinct alone, parted her lips as their tongues began a little argument of their own. After a minute, which felt like hours to them, Natsume pulled away for breath but kept his forehead on hers to not be too far away. They panted and stayed in silence, chocolate orbs staring into crimson ones.

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered, her cheeks flushed as Natsume smirked at her.

"I love you too, strawberries…"

**Sadz:**** *Evil Laugh* finally you two idiots confessed to each other!**

**Hotaru:**** In the weirdest way possible as well… **

**Sadz:**** Yes, true, but they still confessed and kissed so I'm not complaining. **

**Mikan:**** Why did he call me strawberries…? And he just said 'I love you too' like he just knew I was going to say it!**

**Natsume:**** Weren't you going to say it?**

**Mikan:**** I don't know! Sadz?**

**Sadz:**** You were too slow in saying it for Natsume's taste so he said it for you…**

**Mikan:**** Sadz!**

**Natsume:**** Sadz, we have a connection here, I can feel it…**

**NatsumeXMikan Fans:**** *Points their weapons at me***

**Sadz:**** Whoa! Whoa! Settle down people, I'm also a Natsume and Mikan fan, remember? **

**Natsume:**** I meant it in a friendship way, crazy fan girls… **

**Sadz:**** Hey!**

**Natsume:**** You're not a **_**crazy **_**fan girl… **

**Sadz:**** But I still love you, so whatever… **

**Koko:**** Anyways! Sadz loves all of her readers and supporters! We hope you like whatever Sadz writes! R&R! Wait patiently for the next chapter and stay tuned until next time!**

**Natsume:**** Koko, there you are… *Fire appears on his hand* Now what were you doing, hugging Mikan so much from before…?**

**Koko:**** Uh… Run away! *Runs away* **

**Natsume:**** *Runs after Koko***

**Sadz:**** I love you guys, if only Tsubasa was here to complete the 'loving surrounded by hot/awesome Gakuen Alice guys'…**

**Tsubasa:**** You called…?**

**Sadz:**_**Tsubasa!**_** *Hearts in my eyes***

_**To Be Continued!**_


	8. Dress?

**Sadz:**** Did anyone of you people who are reading this tell a certain someone that you love them today? You should, because you never know when anything is going to happen in life, so at least they know that you actually cared for them…**

**Mochu:**** … What did you eat today…?**

**Sadz:**** It's true! I told my family and friends I loved them today, and then they looked weirdly and awkwardly at me like I was some kind of freak…**

**Kitsu:**** Is that a good thing…?**

**Sadz:**** Well… it was better than them rejecting my love… so yeah, in its own way! **

**Hotaru:**** You're weird…**

**Sadz:**** Mou, why am I surrounded by you cold-hearted people! I love my anime/manga characters as well!**

**Anna:**** *Directs her sarcastic statement at me* especially all the hot anime guys that you can't get over…?**

**Sadz:**_**Especially**_** the hot anime/manga guys that I will **_**never ever**_** in my entire life **_**ever**_** get over!**

**Natsume:**** Am I included?**

**Sadz:**** Yes, yes you are…**

**Mikan:**** We all love you too Sadz!**

**Yuka:**** Sadz doesn't own the story or ideas… *Dark cloud hanging over her head ***

**Sadz:**** Do you have to be a constant downer to my love parade? Seriously…? **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 8:_ _Dress_

"Good morning daddy!" Mikan shouted out happily as she kissed her father's cheek and he hugged her while twisting her around in the air playfully. "Daddy! Put me down!" Mikan giggled as Izumi gently let her down.

"Morning baby!" Izumi replied as he kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Mikan-Nee! Mikan-Nee! Task us twos shawl (Take us to school)! Pease~ (Please)!" all the kids asked happily with their eyes bright and their cheeks tinted with blush.

'_These orphan kids are so cute, I could just die~!'_ Mikan squealed in her head as she hugged them all. "Of course I'll take you all to school! Mikan-Nee is here to help!" Mikan stated as they all cheered. "Ah, but you all got to eat breakfast first before you go. Remember, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"Hai~!" they all shouted out before running into the kitchen to annoy the orphanage owner who was currently cooking breakfast for all the kids.

"They are so adorable~!" Mikan squealed as Izumi took a sip of his coffee with a warm smile on his face. All of a sudden, the phone started to ring. Izumi, confused as to who would call this early, stood up and picked up the phone. "Maybe I should tell them that I'll be teaching them starting today?"

"Save that for when you do go into their class and surprise them, that would be so much better!" Izumi suggested before picked up the phone to answer it. "Hyuuga Region Orphanage, Yukihara speaking…"

"_Ah, Yukihara-San, it's Sakura Kenta speaking…"_ Kenta greeted from the other line.

"Ah, Sakura-San!" Izumi stated happily as Mikan's ears perked up as she heard it, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. She leaned in closer to get a better hearing of the conversation. "Thank you for everything you've done for my daughter and me as well up until now! Is there a specific reason you are calling the orphanage? Maybe to discuss something with the owner?"

"_Actually, I wanted to discuss with you about Mikan-Chan being fired…"_ Kenta informed as Izumi sighed.

"Well, I don't think there is much to discuss about that topic. She got fired, it's alright. We'll manage…"

"_What I wanted to discuss with you is that she is re-hired as Sakura Miki, congratulations."_

"… Wait! What?" Izumi asked a bit shocked by the news.

"_Well, after much persuasion, the prince, king and queen have come to a mutual agreement as to let Mikan come back to working here as Miki-Kun again. She should be happy, everyone here loves her a lot to go through so much just for her sake…"_

"… Seriously…?" Izumi asked, still not being able to believe this. At Izumi's question, Kenta laughed heartily on the other line.

"_Yes Yukihara-San! She can start as soon as possible! Please get her packed and here by lunchtime, we'll all be waiting for her…"_ and with that, the line was cut. Izumi stared at the receiver for about a minute before he was distracted by the noise of Mikan clearing her throat.

"So… That was Jii-Chan, right…? What did he say…?" Mikan asked a bit nervously as she played with her fingers.

"They decided to re-hire you, and that you should be back there by lunchtime as Sakura Miki…" Izumi stared blankly at the phone, still trying to absorb this information completely. Mikan was silent for a few seconds, her expression looking something like this- :O. After a few seconds of getting over the initial shock, she squealed in happiness.

"This is so great dad, now I don't have to work five jobs and I can pay for both of us again!" Mikan yelled out and hugged her first blank dad, and then he gave her a small smile.

"That's great baby…" he stated as Mikan's smile faded and was replaced with a concern one.

"What's wrong, dad…?" Mikan asked as Izumi smiled at his worrying daughter and patted her head.

"Nothing baby…"

"No daddy, I hate it when you do that! I hate it when you keep everything to yourself and don't tell me anything!"

"Look who's talking…"

"Who do you think I get it from?"

"Me of course, and I was just thinking that I would only get to see you on Saturdays like I used to… this time, I could see your face every day and…" Izumi trailed off as Mikan smiled at her loving father.

"Its ok daddy, I'm going to be fine and so are you. Sooner or later I'm going to get too old to pretend to be a guy, and then I'm going to have to quit. Until then, I'm going to try and make a lot of money for us to live happily. Then when I quit, I'm just going to take normal jobs so that I can be with you and we can live peacefully…" Mikan informed as Izumi smiled at her.

"What about grandkids…?" he asked her as Mikan pouted at him.

"Mou, be happy with something already! Greedy~!" Mikan cried out as Izumi laughed and hugged her.

"Alright, for now you take the kids to school and quit your old jobs while getting the payment for what you earned. I'm going to pack your things and then you'll be all set to leave by lunchtime!" Izumi explained as Mikan hugged him happily. All of a sudden, Mr. Bear came in the room while holding a tray of bread in it.

"Mr. Bear! We're going back to working at the castle! Isn't that great?" Mikan asked happily. Mr. Bear stared at them, then suddenly dropped the tray, lowered his head and trotted up the stairs.

"… He isn't happy about it, I guess…" Izumi pointed out as Mikan shrugged.

"He's happy for me, I know it!" Mikan stated cheerily as she dashed toward the kitchen to huddle up the kids and walk them to school. Izumi sighed before cleaning up the mess after the kids.

"Alright everyone, I called Miki and he said that he'll be back by lunchtime, so work hard and make sure he has a warm welcome!" Kenta informed as everyone shouted out a "Yes!" in excitement.

"Quiet down!" Jinno yelled out as everyone was chuckling at the madman.

"Alright everyone, let's make today a progress filled day! Remember that this Sunday is the Masquerade Ball!" Kenta announced before walking away to do his job.

"Gosh, Miki is coming back! I'm so excited!" Tsubasa exclaimed as the three boys in front of him just smirked.

"Who should get the credit for this? Koko for convincing Natsume?" Mochu asked as he nudged the happily smiling boy.

"Or Tsubasa for giving us the courage and concocting the plan to actually do something about Miki's firing…" Koko stated as Tsubasa gave them all a thumbs up and one of his charming smiles.

"Both of you are to be congratulated…" Yuu stated before checking his watched and then waving them goodbye.

"Well then, let's go get things ready for that idiot then!"Kitsu stated as they all ran to do their duties, with the addition for their welcoming presents.

Natsume knocked on Aoi's door with Ruka standing beside him. Yuu opened the door and was startled to see the princes there.

"Ah! Natsume-Sama, Ruka-Sama! Good morning! Do you have some business with Aoi-Hime?" he asked as they just simply nodded. "She's actually busy finding a dress for the masquerade ball so…"

"We came at the perfect time them…" Natsume said, pushing past Yuu to see the designer, her helpers and Aoi wearing an aqua colored suit. "This is a masquerade ball, not a Halloween party…" Natsume informed, indirectly pointing out that Aoi's dress looking like a mermaid costume.

"What are you doing here Onii-Chan?" Aoi asked, ignoring the rude comment.

"I'm here to help you pick out a dress…" he explained as Aoi's face lit up.

"Really? Why?" she asked, becoming a little suspicious with his actions.

"I've been gone for ten years Aoi, and I want to spend time with my baby sister. Can't I help you pick out a perfect dress…?" Natsume asked with innocent pleading eyes as Aoi smiled happily at him.

"Of course Onii-Chan!" Aoi stated happily, going back into the closet to try another dress on.

"What the hell Natsume? What are you actually planning?" Ruka asked as Natsume smirked at him.

"You'll see…" Natsume stated as they sat down to wait for Aoi to come out.

"So you're quitting…?" Anna asked Mikan sadly as Mikan held Anna's hands in hers.

"Actually, it's going back to the old way. I'll meet you every Saturday…" Mikan stated as Anna started tearing up. This was the exact reaction Nonoko gave her when she said she was quitting and wanted to collect her pay. Sumire was actually happy, handing her the money and then kicked Mikan out. Subaru was nonchalant for the whole thing and Narumi actually patted her head with a smile and gave her an encouraging smile for whatever it was she wanted to do instead since she didn't even start working at the school yet. She even went to tell Hotaru the good news, but Hotaru just said this:

"Is that all? Get lost, Baka, I'm busy…" Hotaru said before pressing a button. All of a sudden a boxing glove came out of nowhere and punched Mikan as she went flying out the window.

"But-but then I can't see you that often again…?" Anna asked as Mikan smiled and hugged her sad friend.

"Don't worry, now I won't have to take five jobs. Ok? Everything is going to be alright…" Mikan stated and then pulled away to give her friend a hanky. "Plus, Saturday is only a few days away…"

"Mikan-Chan! I miss you already!" Anna said as a new wave of tears came out.

"I didn't even leave yet Anna-Chan!" Mikan laughed out as Anna clutched on to Mikan, not letting her go. "Anna-Chan~! I love you to~! Demo, I need my pay and to go already~! I'm kind of in a hurry~!" Mikan exclaimed as Anna started crying even more.

"Don't go Mikan-Chan! I love you too much to let you go!" Mikan exclaimed as Nonoko came out of nowhere and separated them. "Nonoko-Chan?"

"I knew this would happen…" Nonoko stated with a sigh. "Give Mikan-Chan her pay, Anna-Chan…" Nonoko ordered. Anna took out Mikan's payment reluctantly. When Mikan grabbed it and pulled it, Anna wouldn't let go. "Anna-Chan, release!" Nonoko ordered as Anna did so reluctantly.

"Well thanks for everything guys! I'll visit you guys later! Bye!" Mikan said with a wave. Nonoko and Anna looked at each other and then they both started crying and hugging each other, making Mikan sweat-drop at the scene. "It's not like I'm dying guys…" Mikan whispered to herself and then dashed off back to the orphanage to get her things, since it was almost lunchtime already.

"Nii-Chan, are you really here to help?" Aoi whined as Natsume didn't even flinch.

"Yes, now change into the next one…" Natsume stated as Ruka and Aoi sighed at the same time. As Aoi walked into the closet, Ruka nudged Natsume.

"Natsume, seriously, what the hell are you planning?" Ruka asked as Natsume nudged his friend back.

"I'll tell you later when I carry out the plan…" Natsume stated as Ruka's eyes widened.

"Then what will be the point in telling it to me if you've already done it?" Ruka asked as Natsume raised a brow at the blonde.

"Do you not want to find out the plan at all or not?" he asked as Ruka sighed.

"Fine, be that way…"

"How about this one…?" Aoi asked, walking out into the room. Natsume saw the dress she was wearing. It was a red cocktail dress that was tight around the bosom and then flows down till her knees. It was sleeveless with silver glittered straps going in a circle in the middle of her chest- making an oval hole there- then around her neck. Natsume stared at the dress for a moment longer then smirked at Aoi.

"Perfect…" Natsume commented as Aoi lifted a brow at him.

"Demo, this isn't really my style…" Aoi trailed off as Natsume walked up to her.

"Take it off, it isn't for you…" Natsume informed as Aoi's eyes widened at him.

"What do you mean it isn't for me, then who else is it for?" Aoi asked.

"Don't tell me you're getting it for _her_?" Ruka asked a bit shocked. Natsume took a midnight blue cocktail dress out from a hanger with glitter all over it till just above her knees with a lighter shade of blue cloth tied over it like a lose short robe. Aoi examined the dress approvingly before hugging it happily.

"This would look good on you. Now take this red one off and give it to me…" Natsume explained as Aoi looked stubbornly at him, but was still hugging the dress protectively.

"Tell me who you were making me model for, then I will…" Aoi stated. Natsume and Aoi glared each other down until a few moments later Natsume sighed. Natsume indicated for the unnecessary people to leave before talking.

"I'm going to invite someone to the masquerade ball as my partner, ok? Now I found the perfect dress for her, so just take it off already and give it to me…" Natsume explained as Aoi looked suspiciously at him.

"Who is this girl that I haven't heard of before?" Aoi asked as Natsume glared at her.

"You know how Natsume has been disappearing every Saturday before?" Ruka asked as Aoi nodded at him.

"Ruka! Man, you can't keep a secret at all, can you?" Natsume asked irritably as Ruka smiled at him.

"Well, he's been meeting up with a girl in town…" Ruka finished as Aoi smiled at her brother.

"Really? Do you love her? Is she nice? Is she pretty? How is she like?" Aoi asked, bombarding her annoyed brother with question.

"Just shut up already and give me the damn dress…" Natsume said as Aoi squealed and then ran into the closet.

Mikan stood in front of the castle gates in her Miki disguise. She gulped, a bit nervous and then walked in. As she went around to the servant's quarters, she made her way into the hall and then found her old room. She took a deep breath and then smiled at Mr. Bear who was hanging on to her from around her neck.

"This is it, Mr. Bear…" she said before opening the door. To her utter surprise, confetti was thrown everywhere and everyone screamed 'Welcome Back Idiot!' Mikan blinked a few times before smiling and getting teary eyed. "Y-you guys…"

"Stop crying like a little baby and give me a hug!" Tsubasa shouted out as Mikan ran up to him and jumped him. "Hey, hey, did you miss me that much?"

"Of course I did, Tsubasa-Senpai! I love you so much~!" Mikan shouted out.

"Where's my hug…?" Koko asked, smiling his usual smile as Mikan jumped him next.

"Koko~! I love you so much~!" Then she let go and hugged Kitsu and Mochu at the same time. "I missed you morons!"

"Look who's talking…" Kitsu and Mochu stated in unison as Mikan pouted at them.

"Mou, meanness!" Mikan stated while flailing her arms all around her as they all laughed at her. She then gave a blushing Yuu a nice warm hug. Then she spotted Kenta smiling at her as she smiled back, ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you, Jii-Chan~!" Mikan exclaimed as he hugged her back.

"We all missed you too…" Kenta stated and then let go of Mikan. "You guys have an hour break before going back to your duties…"

"Aw~, Kenta-Dono~!" they all whined as Mikan chuckled at them.

"No excuses and Miki- Natsume-Sama said that he wants you back as one of his personal servants. Have fun with your welcome back party now…" Kenta announced before walking out the door.

"Mou, you guys are mean! The second I come in you all screamed 'welcome back idiot'!" Mikan pouted as they all laughed at her. While they laughed at her, she became depressed and sat in the sad dark corner of her room.

"Anyways, Miki! How was the Azumi Region?" Kitsu asked with his fox-like grin as Mikan started sweating in a panic.

"Uh… it was… you know… Azumi-like… and stuff…" Mikan couldn't think of anything to say, since she was Mikan the idiot after all. All of a sudden, Koko hit her with his pillow and smiled evilly down at her.

"Pillow fight!" he yelled out as they all engaged in a rough game of pillow fight. All of a sudden, they heard a knock at the door as everyone froze. The door opened, revealing a blank Natsume.

"Natsume-Sama?" everyone said in unison, then freaked out a bit and stood up straight before bowing.

"I need to speak with Sakura Miki alone…" he ordered as the rest of them ran out. Mr. Bear looked like he wanted revenge on Natsume, but Mikan gave him a pleading look and he backed off.

"What is it that you wanted to speak with me about, Natsume-Sama…?" Mikan asked as Natsume closed the door behind him. He surveyed the small room before directing his attention back at the slightly annoyed Mikan.

'_Just because my room isn't as big and fancy as yours, doesn't mean you can openly show your disgust for it!'_ Mikan shouted out in her head but had a composed look outwardly.

"Why didn't you tell me that Yukihara Mikan was your relative?" he asked suddenly as Mikan's eyes narrowed at him.

"Why would I? Would you have treated me any better?" Mikan asked as Natsume raised a brow at her.

"No, I just wanted to know important information like that. So since your working here again, then when can I see Mikan again?"

"Saturdays only…" Mikan informed as Natsume sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have re-hired you…" Natsume breathed out as a few anime tick marks formed on Mikan's temple.

"If that is all, Natsume-Sama-?" Mikan was cut off by Natsume.

"Yes, I'll be leaving then…" Natsume stated before opening the door. When he opened the door; Mochu, Koko, Kitsu, Yuu and Tsubasa fell on the floor since they were trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Natsume ignored them and walked around them.

"What did the prince want to talk to you about, Miki-Kun?" Yuu asked.

"Nothing important…" Miki explained with an easy shrug as Mochu gave her a noogie.

"So what did Miki-Kun say…?" Ruka asked, walking beside him toward Natsume's room.

"I can only see Mikan on Saturdays like last time…" Natsume exclaimed as Ruka sighed.

"You better hurry; the masquerade ball is on Sunday after all…" Ruka reminded him as Natsume just smirked.

"I know…"

"Saturdays are so great!" Mikan yelled out excitedly, skipping out of the orphanage and making her way to Anna's bakery. As she arrived, she slammed the door opened. "Anna-Chan~! I missed you~! Give me your latest creation of yummy pastries~!" Mikan called out as Anna giggled at her, but stayed silent. Mikan looked confusedly at her. "What's wrong, Anna-Chan…?" Mikan asked as Anna pointed to the other side of the room. Mikan followed her finger as she saw a suspicious looking disguised Natsume sitting at a table alone. "Oh my gosh!"

"Took you long enough…" Natsume said with a sigh as he dragged a squirming Mikan out of the bakery.

"What are you doing~?" Mikan asked in anguish as Natsume raised a brow at her.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend…?" Natsume asked.

"Boyfriend?" Mikan asked in confusion. All of a sudden, a few moments later, realization dawned on her as she turned into a statue with an expression that kind of looked like this- D:

"Stop that already and listen to me. There's a masquerade ball tomorrow, as you have heard…" Natsume stated as Mikan nodded.

"The town people are all invited and also some noble people from all over the Hyuuga Region…" Mikan stated as Natsume patted her head like she was a good girl.

"At least you know something. I want you to come and be my partner…" Natsume stated as Mikan looked wide eyed at him.

"Me? No, I couldn't! Plus, I don't have anything to wear and I need a mask and it _is_ tomorrow and-!" Mikan was blabbering as Natsume handed her a hanger with a dress on it, but it was concealed under a grey zipped up bag. "What's this…?"

"There is a dress and a mask in there for you. Anything else is all up to you. I want you to come, Mikan…" Natsume admitted with a slight blush as Mikan blushed at him.

"Dress?" she asked, shaking it just in case there wasn't something like a living thing in there instead.

"Yes, a dress, Baka!"

"Ah… are you sure…?" she asked, just to confirm it.

"Yes already, geez!"

"Well… alright, I'll come… but I'm going to be late and I can't stay there that long!" Mikan informed, since she would have to serve the party as Miki as well.

"That's alright, as long as you come…" Natsume stated as Mikan nodded at him. All of a sudden, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, taking Mikan completely by surprise.

"N-Natsume!" Mikan yelled out in embarrassment when Natsume finally pulled away.

"Bye Strawberries, I'll see you tomorrow at the party…" Natsume waved as he stuck his tongue out at her and she looked confusedly at him.

"Strawberries…?" Mikan asked confusedly to herself, cocking her head to the side.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Natsume you pervert! Hentai! Baka! How dare you peek at my underwear like that? I hate you~!"

**Sadz:**** So~? I hoped you liked it! R&R please! **

**Natsume:**** Why are you taking so long all of a sudden?**

**Sadz:**** 'Cuz I'm lazy and also since I'm on vacation, you all should be happy I'm even writing on a vacation!**

**Readers:**** Us?**

**Sadz:**** No! Not you guys! I meant these Gakuen Alice guys!**

**Gakuen Alice Characters:**** We're thrilled, Sadz. You can't even imagine it…**

**Sadz:**** Ungrateful! Hateful! Idiots!**

**Tsubasa:**** Me to…?**

**Sadz:**** Not you Tsubasa, I love you too much!**

**Natsume:**** …?**

**Sadz:**** Not you either Natsume, I love you too much…**

**Koko:**** What about me?**

**Sadz:**** I love you Koko, but you have to admit that you're part of the idiot category…**

**Koko:**** … yeah~… **

**Mikan:**** Please R&R and keep reading Sadz story (stories)! Bye-bye!**

_**To Be Continued!**_


	9. Truth?

**Sadz:**** Do you know what I think…?**

**Mochu:**** What…?**

**Sadz:**** Nothing… absolutely nothing… and yet this story is still progressing somehow…**

**Hotaru:**** Retard…**

**Mikan:**** Hotaru~! Don't be mean to Sadz~!**

**Natsume:**** Is it just me, or does this feel like a complete waste of a chapter…?**

**Kitsu:**** I think so too!**

**Sadz:**** Shut up! It's very important! **

**Anna:**** How so?**

**Sadz:**** Bonds of friendship shall grow…**

**Everyone:**** Uh… O_O**

**Sadz:**** Disclaimer!**

**Anna:**** Sadz doesn't own anything except the story and ideas! Please be kind and patient with her~!**

**Sadz:**** Hey! What is**_** that**_** supposed to mean? Are you calling me stupid? Huh? You trying to pick a fight with me, Pinky?**

**Nonoko:**** You said it, not her…**

**Sadz:**** So the twins are ganging up on me, huh? I can take you to on!**

**Mochu and Kitsu:**** You were saying…?**

**Sadz:**** Damn it…**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 9:__ Truth?_

Mikan stared at the concealed dress, not really knowing what to do with it. She was frozen in place, and then she realized that she was going to the masquerade ball with a prince even though she was a peasant and servant.

"This is like… like that Cinderella story daddy used to read to me as a bedtime story!" Mikan announced with sparkles in her eyes, looking up to the heavens like they just bestowed a gift of enlightenment to her. All of a sudden, Mikan's head clicked with an idea. There was only one thing she can do at a time like this. "Hotaru~!" Mikan screamed out, dashing toward the stoic woman's house.

"Hotaru~!" Mikan shouted as she ran up the stairs until she reached the third floor. Hotaru didn't even look up to see Mikan as she was too fixated on drilling a nail into her latest invention. "Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru-!"

"What?" Hotaru asked harshly to the annoyingly happy yet worried Mikan.

"Hotaru-!"

"Stop saying my name as if you're in love with it and like it's the only word you know in your dictionary!"

"Natsume asked me to go to the masquerade ball with him and I don't know what to do!" Mikan blurted out as Hotaru stared emotionlessly at her. All of a sudden, Hotaru put her driller down, grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her to the second floor into her room. "Hotaru…?"

Hotaru picked up a landline that was on her side table and called three different people to come over to her house.

"Hotaru…?" Mikan asked as Hotaru finally looked at her.

"We're going to ask Anna, Nonoko and Sumire for some help about this issue…" Hotaru explained as Mikan looked confusedly at her.

"Demo… I didn't tell them about Sakura Miki…"

"Then you're going to tell them the truth…"

"Truth?" Mikan asked, thinking what Sumire would do to her if she found out. Mikan started shaking in fear and shook her head in denial at Hotaru.

"Shut up, you're doing it whether you like it or not…" Hotaru stated in a final tone as Mikan nodded slowly at her friend. Ten minutes later, everyone was sitting in Hotaru's room.

"So…? What did you call us here for Hotaru…?" Sumire asked as she lay on the bed like a model would pose as in the middle of a photo shoot.

"Mikan will explain everything…" Hotaru stated stoically, as everyone directed their attention to the nervous looking Mikan.

"Um… where do I start…?" Mikan stated with a nervous laugh and then started off from the time when she met Sakura Kenta long ago ten years ago when she thought he was a fisherman, until the time now when Prince Hyuuga Natsume asked her to be her partner for the masquerade ball. It took almost more than half an hour to explain the whole story to her friends. As she finished, everyone (except Hotaru) were looking at her with wide disbelief eyes. "And that's that…"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Hold it!" Sumire shouted out as everyone looked questionably at her. "You're dating a fire manipulating god-handsome prince, _YOU_, while I'm stuck with an idiotic mind-reader…?"

"Demo, you love Koko…" Mikan pointed out.

"But you get to spend more time with him then I do! I always did wonder how you two became such fast close friends, but you two were doing this behind my back!"

"Sumire~!" Mikan whined.

"I always wondered who that mysterious guy was… but to be a prince…?" Anna stated as Mikan nodded at her.

"So you called us here to tell us this out of the blue…?" Nonoko asked confusedly as Hotaru cleared her throat, indicating that it was her turn to talk.

"I called you all here so that you can help Mikan about her problem about going to the masquerade ball with her prince charming. Apparently, she has to work as Sakura Miki and be the prince's partner as Yukihara Mikan at the same time …" Hotaru informed as everyone shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I'm going anyways…" Sumire stated.

"We'd love to help anyway we can Mikan-Chan!" Nonoko and Anna stated at the same time.

"Wow… twins are kind of freaky…" Mikan stated light-heartedly, smiling widely at her friends and gave them all a big warm hug.

"So where is the dress he gave you…?" Sumire asked as Mikan brought the concealed dress out to them.

"You haven't opened it yet…?" Nonoko asked as Mikan shook her head.

"Well then, let's see it!" Anna chirped in excitedly. Hotaru opened the zipper and took the dress out, revealing it to the other girls who were awestruck and dumbstruck, depending on who you're pointing the word to.

"Holy…" Nonoko started.

"Flipping…" Sumire continued.

"Cow…" Anna finished.

"He said there was a mask in it also…" Mikan pointed out a bit dazedly as Sumire pulled out the mask. It matched with the dress being a red mask that concealed the part around her eyes with silver glitter on it making curling patters on it with small white feathers sticking out on the sides. "O-k… I'm a beautician, so I call doing Mikan's hair!"

"Fine! Then I'll do her make-up!" Anna piped in.

"I'm doing her jewelry!" Nonoko stated excitedly as tears started to form in Mikan's eyes.

"I love you guys to death~!" Mikan shouted out as Sumire sighed at her childishness.

"Shut up…" Sumire stated, pushing the crying Mikan away so the girl wouldn't give her a hug.

"How about asking Kokoro-Kun for some help as well…?" Nonoko asked as Mikan smiled at her.

"I'll ask him when I go back!"

"Why are you sulking for…?" Natsume asked as he saw Ruka sitting across the small round table from him, looking a bit under the weather recently. They were in the garden, having tea with Aoi as Natsume finished explaining everything to her.

"How come all these thing happen to you, the arrogant tough badass guy Natsume who always swore that he would never fall for any girl because all they do is attack you to get you for your good-looks, money and nobility…?" Ruka asked as Aoi giggled.

"I'm sure there is someone out there for you, Ruka-Kun!" Aoi stated as he just sighed.

"I guess it's just not my time yet…" Ruka breathed out as he took a sip of his tea.

"You lovesick romantic…" Natsume teased as Ruka turned red in embarrassment.

"Anyways, Nii-Chan, this Mikan girl sounds extraordinary!" Aoi squealed and clapped her hands for her brother as he sighed.

"Yeah, extraordinary… I really know how to pick them…" Natsume stated to mostly himself as Ruka and Aoi quirked a brow at him.

"What do you mean, Natsume? I thought you love her…" Ruka asked.

"She beautiful, hard-working, and stubborn and a lot of other things, but she has her bad points also…"

"Everyone has bad points, Nii-Chan…" Aoi started. "Like how your arrogant, mean, sly, teasing and-!"

"That's enough!" Natsume interrupted as Ruka and Aoi both laughed at him. "What I mean is that she's also stupid, clumsy, and loud, she's really weird-!"

"How weird…?" Ruka asked with a raised brow as both Aoi and Natsume eyes widened at him, since he looked dead serious.

"Does that really matter? Is there a level of how weird one person can be?" Aoi asked as Ruka nodded.

"Yome Kokoro weird, but with her own twists and for the fact that she's a girl…" Natsume answered as Ruka pondered on this and then shrugged.

"You really know how to pick them, Natsume…" Ruka stated as he patted his friend's back and Natsume sighed.

"I guess I do…"

"So how are we going to get Mikan ready _at_ the ball?" Sumire asked as everyone looked weirdly and wide eyed at her.

"We're still on this topic…?" Nonoko asked in disbelief as Sumire quirked a brow at her.

"Well apparently I wasn't paying any attention to what you people were talking about then! What _are_ you people talking about anyways?"

"Penguins~!" Mikan exclaimed as Sumire sighed.

"Seriously…? Isn't what I'm asking a _bit _more important _**than penguins**_?" Sumire blew up as Anna and Nonoko hugged each other for protection and Mikan hid behind the emotionless and unaffected Hotaru.

"When we go there, we'll enjoy the party for a while as Mikan is Miki and serving the guests. When Miki has a break, Yome will signal for us to get into motion. We'll meet Miki in the girl's bathroom and transform her into a Mikan the prince would drool for…" Hotaru explained.

"Piece of cake…" Sumire stated as she lay on Hotaru's bed and yawned.

"Is it really that simple…?" Anna asked as Mikan shrugged with a smile.

"Let's just hope so!" Mikan commented.

"Trust me, with this idiot, even the simplest things can be made into a challenge…" Hotaru exclaimed as the other three girls laughed and Mikan was left sitting there trying to process what Hotaru said.

"… Hey! You just insulted me, didn't you? Hotaru-Chan is a meanie~!" Mikan yelled out, making the three girls laugh even harder at her. "Meanness! I got to go now, since I have work!" Mikan stated with a pout as they all waved.

"Bye-bye idiot~!" they all stated in unison as Mikan slammed the door close.

"Meanness~!" Mikan screamed at the door before storming away.

"So… word has it, Natsume asked Mikan-Chan to be his partner for the masquerade ball tomorrow night… Do you know anything about that…?" Koko asked slyly as Mikan in Miki disguise pouted at him.

"How do you know that?" Mikan asked him with a frustrated tone as he just smiled at her and pointed to her head. "… Oh right, you read minds…"

"Was there something else you wanted to tell me…?" he asked her as she puffed her cheeks at him.

"If you already know, then don't ask me!" Mikan shouted in his face as his smirk didn't lighten up even a smidge.

"Ask me and then I'll tell you if I accept or not…"

"Fine!" Mikan stated, and then pulled his ear close to her mouth so she could whisper in it. "I need your help at the masquerade ball so I could be with Natsume and at the same time serve people as Miki!"

"Sure, why didn't you just ask…?" Koko stated and then walked away with a smirk playing across his face as Mikan blushed angrily at him.

"Koko is a bully~!" Mikan shouted out while sticking her tongue out at his chuckling retreating back.

"What did that guy do now…?" Kitsu asked, appearing out of nowhere, startling Mikan.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Mikan was flustered, her eyes swirling around in circles as she was at a loss for words. Kitsu quirked a brow at her, but he didn't seem like he was going to give up for an answer to his question anytime soon. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Nothing~!" Mikan stated before dashing away, leaving a confused Kitsu behind.

"Why do we have to clean up the ball room of all things?" Mikan groaned out in the wide ball room as everyone glared at her.

"That is because, you simpleton, the masquerade ball is tomorrow!" Mochu shouted and smacked Mikan backside the head.

"Ouch~!" Mikan whined as Mochu just snorted at her.

"Hurry up already, right after we clean this place spotless, then some other people are going to decorate this place…" Kitsu exclaimed as Mikan pouted.

"Why can't I decorate too?" she asked as Koko patted her back like he pitied her.

"That's because Miki, everything will be destroyed if you try to decorate and the rest of us will have to start cleaning all over again…" Koko explained as Mikan became teary eyed.

"Koko is a bully~!" Mikan shouted out as the other servants in the room roared with laughter at them. All of a sudden, Mikan got an idea and smiled evilly. Koko looked back at her, and then started smiling evilly alongside her.

"You guys… are kind of… freaking me out right now…" Mochu stated as Mikan and Koko ran to the floor scrubbers, tied them around their feet and then started skating and gliding along the ball room floor.

"We~!" Mikan squealed out as everyone laughter their asses off at them.

"This makes working so much more fun and easier!" Koko yelled out as all the other servants shrugged and then joined in. A few minutes later, the servants were having a skating ball for themselves. They all found themselves grabbing the hand of a dance partner and skating along the dance floor, fast waltzing to some music they put on in the background. Mikan and Koko were skate-dance-waltzing right in the middle of the dance floor.

"This is what it'll be like dancing with Natsume tomorrow," Koko whispered as Mikan smiled broadly at him.

"Nah, it'll be totally different!" Mikan stated. Koko, reading her mind, understood what she meant and smiled at her. "Mochu, some help here!" Mikan called out as he was dancing with Kitsu. He winked, smiled and then lifted both Mikan and Koko into the air, dancing along to the music like everyone else. All of a sudden, glitter and rose petals exploded and swirled all around the two of them.

"Miki… I have something to confess to you…" Koko stated in a manly deep voice as Mikan caught along to what he was playing at.

"Yes, Koko… what is it? I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say…" Mikan said in a girlie love struck voice as everyone stopped to watch the drama unfold in front of them.

"Miki, I love you with all my heart… yes, that means I'm gay, but I can't deny these feelings anymore…"

"Oh Koko~! I've been waiting for so long for you to tell me that! I love you too~!"

"Marry me… Miki…"

"I don't think the kingdom arranges for gay marriages…"

"Then we'll run away together! I don't care what we do! Just as long as we're together!"

"Koko, stop! You're making me blush…" Mikan cooed. They were silent for a moment before Mikan and Koko burst out laughing, followed by everyone else joining in.

"**What is going on here?**" Jinno roared, slamming the large double doors leading to the ballroom from atop the grand stairs open. Everyone froze as he surveyed the mess in front of him (mess meaning the glitter, rose petals and soap bubbles everywhere in the room since everyone is more into the idea of dancing right now and not cleaning).

"Uh…" Mochu started.

"Run away!" Mikan and Koko shouted out as Mochu set them both down and everyone ran away in a panic frenzy to get away from the enraged Jinno. Some people jumped out the window, some people ran into the doors leading to one side of the kitchen, some left from some small doors as no one dared run up the stairs to go out from the large double doors where Jinno was standing at.

"Get back here you all!" Jinno yelled out as the ballroom was vacant by this time.

"Ok… I know we were all running away from Jin-Jin… but how did you all end up in my room…?" Mikan asked as Koko, Kitsu and Mochu were all in her room panting for breath.

"We just… went with the flow…" Kitsu panted out as Mikan shrugged.

"So… you got COD…?" Mochu asked as Mikan smirked and they all ran to her TV to play. (For those who don't know, COD is Call of Duty. It's a video game…)

"Natsume… are you ok…?" Ruka asked. He was standing in front of Natsume who was just sitting outside in a secluded part of the garden, who had a fire in front of him, as the raven haired lad was just sitting there cooking a marshmallow over the burning heat.

"I'm hungry…" he stated simply as Ruka raised a brow at him.

"Elaborate a bit, please…" Ruka stated as Natsume sighed.

"My mother is accusing me of not being able to live without the luxury we have, so I'm supposed to prove her wrong. So she said that I had to _forage_ for my own food for my own dinner like some kind of barbaric caveman!" Natsume ranted as Ruka nodded his head slowly at his enraged friend.

"So you bought a pack of marshmallows and are now cooking them over a fire you made…?" Ruka asked, confirmed his assumption as Natsume nodded. Ruka sighed, thinking how he ever ended up in this kind of situation.

"I read in books that they do this when people go out camping in the woods and stuff, and that it supposedly tastes good…" Natsume informed as Ruka sighed. He shuffled through his pocket, took out a candy bar and threw it in front of Natsume. "Don't die…"

"I won't…" Natsume stated, opening up the candy wrapper and nibbling on the chocolate.

"Don't resort to eating insects and other disgusting creators…"

"I won't…"

"Don't start killing and hunting for animals, or else I'm going to hunt you…"

"I won't…"

"Are you coming in anytime soon…?"

"I won't…"

"I'm sleeping in your comfy bed if you're not inside within the next two hours…" Ruka stated and walked away with a satisfied smile playing across his face.

"What a great best friend you are!" Natsume yelled out at the chuckling blonde as Natsume just sighed and went back to his dinner.

**Sadz:**** Yes, this was a complete waste of a chapter. I needed to put in the part in which Mikan told the other girls her secret, but it would have been too short so I put randomness in it as well… **

**Hotaru:**** How much more dumber can you get?**

**Koko:**** Just because you're a genius doesn't mean the rest of us are idiots…**

**Hotaru:**** Says the idiot himself…**

**Sumire:**** Hey! Imai! No one is allowed to insult my idiot except me!**

**Koko:**** Love you to babe… -_-' **

**Tsubasa:**** So the next chapter is going to finally be the masquerade ball, right? Mikan is finally going to have her Cinderella moment?**

**Sadz:**** Yes…**

**Misaki:**** Any insight to get the readers interested and anticipate for it…?**

**Sadz:**** Craziness, randomness, pairings get together, nervous Natsume, flustered Ruka, clumsy Mikan, suspicious Hotaru and~ other things that I haven't thought of yet! ^_^**

**Everyone:**_**You haven't thought of it fully yet?**_** O_O**

**Sadz:**** Don't worry, it'll all work out!**

**Kitsu:**** That doesn't sound too convincing…**

**Sadz:**** R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter! Love you guys, take care! Bye-bye for now~!**

_**To Be Continued!**_


	10. Dance?

**Sadz:**** When you leave, my colors fade to grey! Hey little lover stay or all my colors fade away! Every word of love I used to say; now I paint it every day!**

**Mochu:**** … What the fish are you doing **_**now**_** Sadz?**

**Sadz:**** Obviously singing, have you never heard of the 'Numa Numa by O-Zone' song in the English version?**

**Natsume:**** We're anime/manga characters, Sadz…**

**Sadz:**** Then! While writing this, we're all going to listen to it five hundred times!**

**Kitsu:**** WHAT?**

**Sadz:**** Don't worry; we'll listen to other songs also! Like Shinee! **

**Sumire:**** Sadz!**

**Mikan:**** We~! It sounds like a nice song! I want to listen!**

**Natsume:**** I don't mind, Sadz…**

**Koko:**** Hah! You're only saying that because Mikan wants to!**

**Nonoko:**** Sadz doesn't own anything besides the story and ideas!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 10:__ Dance?_

The ballroom was bustling with people from all over the Hyuuga Region, but no one could recognize anyone for the masks everyone wore. Some wore masks to cover their full face, some wore a mask that they have to hold to stay in place, some wore extravagant dresses and some decided to wear something simple.

The ballroom was decorated in a dark atmosphere, not in a gloomy way, but in a magical way. There were dark red and dark purple curtains, with balloons and streamers on the walls and ceiling. The chandeliers were lit dimly and hanging magnificently on the ceiling. Tables were spread out on the sides of the ballroom with dark purple and dark red sheets and a few roses on each table. The centre of the ballroom was open out for dancing as everyone socialized around it.

The grand stairs were on one side of the room where it's large double wooden doors stays open at the top, while on the opposite side of the room was an alter with the king and queen sitting on their thrones. The royal family decided to go with an animal mask- only covering the parts around their eyes, not a full mask to cover their faces- theme for themselves. Ruka was wearing a bunny one, Natsume was wearing a cat, Aoi was a tiger, the queen was a peacock and the king was a dog. The guys were wearing tuxedos and the girls were wearing fancy dresses, not their respective animal attire.

However, right now, we are not in the ballroom. That comes a little later. Right now, we are in the kitchen with a bunch of frenzied chefs and waiters as they try and keep their jobs by doing their duties.

"We need more cream puffs here!" someone shouted.

"Where are the spinach rolls?" someone questioned, looking around like they disappeared in thin air.

"The mini sweets we have to serve are running out quickly!" another shouted out.

"What are you people doing? Break is over already, get back to work!" a chef scolded as some waiters got up to get into action.

"This is like World War III!" Mikan shouted out dramatically as Mochu smacked her backside the head.

"Pull yourself together! We have annoyingly carefree and low life people outside to serve!" Mochu stated as Mikan glared at him defensively.

"Hey! I know some of those people outside!" she yelled back as Kitsu got in between them.

"Alright already everyone. Let's all take a deep breath and-!" Kitsu couldn't finish as he suddenly burst out laughing. Mikan and Mochu quirked a bow at him as Kitsu was lying on the ground while clutching his stomach now.

"Uh…" Mikan and Mochu said in unison.

"Gosh, look who's trying to break you two up of all people!" Kitsu laughed out, pointing to himself as Mochu laughed with him and Mikan still stared at them weirdly with a quirked brow.

"I don't get it…" Mikan admitted, resulting in Kitsu and Mochu to laugh even harder than a few seconds ago at her.

"What are you people doing here without a worry in the world? Some of us are trying to keep our jobs here! Get back to work!" Jinno shouted out as they immediately dashed away to their work.

"Come one Maggots!" Tsubasa encouraged, shouting out some orders as other men complied with his instructions. Mikan balanced a tray of mini desserts on one hand as she pushed through the kitchen doors and entered the ballroom to do her job.

"So where is this magnificent Mikan that I have heard so little about?" Aoi asked as Natsume grunted at her. The party has been going on for about an hour and still no sign of the brunette.

"Shut up, Aoi…" Natsume stated as she giggled at him. She looked to the side to see an equally dishearten Ruka.

"So where is your date for the evening, Ruka-Kun?" Aoi asked him as he tried not to glare at the girl.

"Be quiet, Aoi…" Ruka stated, being more polite but still used a harsh tone as Aoi giggled at him as well. As Ruka sighed, he looked to a different direction to see something that caught his eye. What he saw was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had short raven hair and violet eyes, wearing a long fitted black sleek dress with a slit on one side to show-off her long creamy white leg. She had porcelain skin, as her face stayed emotionless, a black cloth concealed eyes like she was some kind of a robber.

Ruka didn't know why he had this sudden urge to go to her, but he went along with the emotion and walked toward her. As he got closer, he realized that she was helping herself to some crabs.

"Good evening, my lady…" Ruka stated smoothly. Hotaru turned around with a blank face as she just stared at him. She took her time to chew the crab that was in her mouth before swallowing and giving him a once over. Ruka gulped, making his Adams apple bob up and down before she rested her eyes back on his face.

"Prince Nogi…" she greeted as his eyes widened, taken aback by the girl's accusation. After looking him down once, she could tell who he was? That was pretty amazing, since he was disguised and all, in his mind.

"I see there is no need to introduce myself anymore. Who might you be?" Ruka asked her as she just stared at him.

"Shirley Jackson…" she stated as Ruka quirked a brow at her, knowing full well that that wasn't her real name.

"Oh really, Miss Jackson? Well, it's nice to meet you then. How about we get well acquainted with each other for the time being then…?" he asked, holding his hand out for her to take. She just stared at it for a second before walking past him. He stared at her retreating back dejectedly for a moment and then sighed before she turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"Coming?" she asked him. He smiled and started to stroll around beside her. He looked to the side to see Natsume giving his a raised brow. Ruka gave him an accomplished thumbs up as Natsume just sighed with a smile.

"Care to try some, Miss?" Sumire was startled by the voice popping up out of nowhere. She turned around quickly to see Koko with a wide smirk holding out a tray of mini snacks for her to take.

"Gosh, you scared the living daylights out of me Koko!" she stated as he just shrugged easily.

"I try…" he stated with a chuckle as she punched his arm playfully. "Also technically, it's nighttime right now."

"Yeah, I'll take some of this…" she stated as she pulled him over and kissing him full on the lips.

"Babe, I'm working!" Koko chuckled into the kiss.

"How many times have I been working but you still continue on doing these kinds of things in the parlor?" Sumire asked. Koko pretended to actually think about it for a moment before shrugging, leaning down and continued kissing her.

"Mochu~!" Anna cooed as she hugged him from behind.

"What-? Anna! Be careful, I'm working here!" Mochu scolded as she pouted up at him.

"Someone's being a grouch…" she commented as he sighed.

"Look babe, I'm working right now. Don't worry, when I'm on break, we'll have a lot of fun…" Mochu stated seductively with a wink, making Anna blush by his choice of words. Mochu leaned down slowly as Anna closed her eyes to feel his lips on hers, but instead felt his lips peck her nose. "Later…"

"That's so mean!" Anna stated frantically with a blush making Mochu chuckle at her. She took out a cookie from her purse and chugged it in his mouth.

"Recharged!" Mochu stated out victoriously as Anna giggled at him. "Don't miss me too much!" Mochu yelled to her as he waved and then walked away to serve the other guests.

"Peek-a-boo!" Kitsu whispered into Nonoko's ear making her squeak and jump with a startle. She turned around to see a sly smug smirk on Kitsu's face as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Relax, it's just me! The great Kitsuneme is here to entertain you with snacks!"

"You're lucky I left my potions at home…" Nonoko stated as Kitsu cleared her throat.

"Yeah, what a bummer…" Kitsu stated as he smirked on the side when she wasn't looking. _'Thank god she doesn't have any weapons!'_

"So you're an inventor in town, Miss Jackson?" Ruka asked as Hotaru nodded to confirm it. "Is that all your going to tell me about yourself?"

"Yes…" Hotaru stated dully as Ruka sighed.

"Can I at least call you Shirley?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

"Please?"

"Can I call you Nogi instead of Prince Nogi?"

"Ruka would be better…"

"Nogi."

"Shirley."

"Nogi."

"Shirley."

"Nogi."

"Shirley."

"Nogi."

"Shirley."

"Nogi."

"What are we doing?"

"I have engaged war with you, Nogi."

"Well then I accept your challenge, Shirley."

"Whatever you say, Nogi."

"Well then can I ask you to dance with me, Shirley?"

"No, Nogi."

"Please, Shirley?"

"Later, Nogi…" Hotaru grabbed Miki from the back of her collar and started dragging the startled girl out of the ballroom.

"Hotaru, what are you doing? Are you kidnapping me?" Mikan asked with tears in her eyes.

"Isn't it time for your break?" Hotaru asked as Mikan nodded. "Then shut up and let's get you ready to be presentable in front of the prince already…" Hotaru took out something from her purse. It was a black box with a big red button on it. She pressed it and suddenly Mikan's phone started to vibrate.

"What the-?" Mikan asked, looking at her phone.

"I made this as a way to signal or warn all of you people if anything is happening…" Hotaru stated as Mikan quirked a brow at her.

"Couldn't you just have used your own phone for that…?" Mikan asked.

"Then I'd have to waste credit which means wasting money…" Hotaru informed like it was obvious as Mikan just shrugged. Suddenly Sumire, Anna and Nonoko were in the girl's bathroom with Mikan and Hotaru.

"So, this is Sakura Miki?" Nonoko asked with a smirk as Mikan just sighed.

"You actually look good-looking as a guy, Mikan-Chan…" Anna complimented as Mikan hugged her as a thank you.

"You look better as the opposite sex then your own gender. Did your parents get it wrong with you?" Sumire teased which resulted in Mikan chasing Sumire around in the bathroom with the intent to kill.

"Anyways Hotaru, I saw you with Prince Ruka. It looked like you guys were getting close together…" Mikan said to the glaring Hotaru as they all looked expectantly and knowingly at Hotaru.

"Let's get this over with already…" Hotaru stated with an annoyed sigh as Mikan took off her wig and changed into the dress Natsume gave her. Sumire pulled Mikan's hair into a high pony tail and then curled it and then sprayed silver glitter on the curls. Anna did her make-up that would match her silver and red dress as Nonoko gave her some silver bangles, a red choker and heart earrings.

"So… how do I look…?" Mikan asked shyly, twirling around in front of them as they all gave her approving looks.

"Perfect~!" Nonoko and Anna squealed.

"Do you think Natsume would like it…?" Mikan asked with a blush as Sumire patted her shoulder.

"No…" Sumire stated, making Mikan's expression fall in despair. "He'll love it and he'll be begging for you. I don't know the Prince's preference, but he'd have to be blind and stupid to not love this!"

"I love you guys!" Mikan squealed and then hugged her friends. Hotaru handed Mikan the mask. Mikan took it, stared down at it in her hands for a few seconds and then put it on with a determined look.

"Come to the ballroom after we leave…" Hotaru explained as Mikan nodded at her. "Good luck, idiot…" With that, they all walked away. Mikan counted to ten before she took a deep breath and walked toward the ballroom.

"It's been an hour and half since the party started!" Natsume ranted as Aoi and Ruka raised a brow at him.

"Didn't you say she was going to be late coming here?" Aoi asked as Natsume groaned.

"I didn't think she'd mean _this_ late!" Natsume retorted.

"But you told her it didn't matter if she was late, that if she was coming then that would be good enough…" Ruka reminded him with a smirk as Natsume glared at his best friend.

"Just because you finally found someone, you're going to rub it in my face!" Natsume asked angrily as Ruka pretended to think about his statement.

"Yeah~…" Ruka said with a smirk as Natsume sighed.

"I swear, if she isn't here in the next five seconds, I'm going to throw a fit!" Natsume exclaimed. Aoi and Ruka were silent, as Natsume raised a brow at them. "What are you guys-?" Before Natsume could finish his sentence, Aoi grabbed his face and turned his head to the side. He looked up at the top of the stairs where the entrance of the ballroom was, and there he found his angel. She was wearing the dress and mask he gave her, and she looked even better in it then he had imagined.

"Is that-?" Aoi began.

"-Mikan?" Ruka finished in awe as Natsume nodded. As she walked down the staircase shyly, Natsume noticed a few boys whispering and staring at her.

'_Like Hell I'll let any of you assholes get anywhere near her!'_ Natsume thought before predominantly striding, glaring at any man who dared to defy him and stood at the bottom of the stairs for her.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked with a smile as he nodded. "It's nice to see you-!"

"You know I waited an hour and a half for you…" Natsume stated angrily as Mikan pouted at him.

"I told you I'd be late!" she countered.

"I didn't think you meant _this_ late!"

"If all you wanted was to fight with me, then I'll leave now-!" Natsume pulled her close and encircled his arms around her waist.

"And who said you could leave now that you finally got here…?" Natsume asked with a raised brow, and then smirked at her blushing nervous expression. "Let's dance," Natsume announced and quickly pulled her toward the dance floor before she could protest.

"Dance?"

"_Can_ you dance?"

"I used to dance with my dad when I was smaller…" Mikan admitted. "I'll try to remember what I can…"

"I'm leading anyways, so don't step on my feet or else I'll bury you alive…" Natsume threatened as Mikan gulped by his words. She looked to the side to see Hotaru put her hand on top of Ruka's as he lead her to the dance floor.

'_This is gold…'_ is what Mikan thought at the moment, as her mood brightened up a bit. "The dress is beautiful…" Mikan told Natsume as he gave her a once over. They were now dancing and swaying to the slow relaxing music.

"Of course, I picked it…" Natsume replied as Mikan's eye twitched.

'_Why is he acting like an arrogant jerk tonight? Well, more than usual I should say…'_ "Is there something wrong, Natsume?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"You're acting weird…"

"Look who's talking, Queen Weirdo."

"I'm sorry for being born weird, King Arrogant."

"Apology accepted, my Queen…" he stated with a smirk as Mikan sighed.

"This is supposed to be my magical night…?" Mikan asked herself with a dismayed sigh. A few seconds later, she realized that she actually said the statement out loud instead of thinking them and looked up at Natsume. He looked down at her with a hard look, but Mikan could see hurt in his eyes. "Ah! That wasn't what I meant! It's just that-!"

All of a sudden, Natsume pulls her in a hug making Mikan's eyes go wide with shock.

"I'm not going to say sorry for how I acted…" Natsume began as Mikan scowled.

'_Typical bad boy jerk attitude…'_ Mikan thought.

"But… I'll make it up to you…" he explained and then dragged her toward the balcony. When Natsume finally stopped, Mikan fixed her dress a bit and looked angrily at Natsume.

"Natsume, what the heck do you think you're doing-?" Mikan was about to ask when Natsume suddenly grabbed her face in his hands and turned her head toward the gardens below them. In the gardens, the beautiful fountains with elegant status were all on, with water flying in all directions, and different colored lights dancing over the sparkling clear water. "Wow~! This is amazing Natsume!"

"I thought you'd like it, simple-minded girl…" Natsume stated as Mikan looked up at him with sparkling cheerful eyes. _'This idiotic girl is always happy and smiling no matter what, while I'm the exact opposite of her. I know I need someone like her in my life and that I love her so much, but I wonder why she even likes someone like me to begin with…'_

"Nat-Su-Me~!" Mikan called out, waving her hand in front of his face to snap him out of his train of thoughts.

"You're amazing, Mikan…" Natsume blurted out suddenly as Mikan's eyes widened in shock from his words, then realized that she was probably blushing new shades of red at this point. Natsume smirked before pulling her face closer to his and kissing her on the lips. Mikan was still blushing fiercely, but closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. As everyone danced, socialized and had fun inside, Natsume and Mikan were outside, the only ones to see the beautiful water fountain show and to enjoy it to the fullest together.

"Mikan! Mikan! Mikan!" someone was shouting out from inside. Mikan pulled away from a pissed off Natsume and looked to the side to see Koko smiling at them like he knew what he did and enjoyed every second of it.

"Koko?" Mikan asked as he strode toward them.

"Do you want to die, Yome?" Natsume asked, the palm of his hand- the one not around Mikan's waist- forming a fireball on it.

"No, it's just that Mikan has some urgent things to do right now!" Koko stated, giving Mikan a stern look. After about two seconds, Mikan finally got what he was talking about.

"Oh! Right! I completely forgot!" Mikan was about to run off with Koko when suddenly Natsume grabbed her hand to prevent her from taking more than two steps away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsume asked angrily as Mikan started to panic a bit.

"I swear, I'll be right back!" Mikan informed before running away with Koko. Koko and Mikan ran toward the girl's bathroom where Mikan quickly changed and Koko was standing outside in wait. "So what happened?" Mikan asked in Miki form as they fast walked toward the kitchen.

"They were wondering where Miki ran off to and were considering a search party, but I said I'd bring him," Koko informed.

"I'm on my break!" Mikan shouted out furiously.

"None of us are going to get a long break since this party is loaded. We need all the help we can get."

"Shit…" Mikan whispered before stumbling into the kitchen.

"So where is she? I really want to meet her so badly right now since I finally got to see what she looked like! She does look kind of familiar, now that I think about it, but I'll look further into it when I get to meet her! So where is she?" Aoi blabbered to a furious alone Natsume.

"She ran off…" Natsume exclaimed right in the moment when Ruka decided to join them. Aoi and Ruka stared at Natsume for about a few seconds before they both burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow. "What?" Natsume snapped.

"The great irresistible Natsume Hyuuga- a girl actually ran away from you?" Ruka asked in between laughs while clutching his stomach.

"Oh gosh, this is too much Onii-Chan!" Aoi stated while wiping a tear away.

"Shut up, she said she'd be back!" Natsume said defensively as they calmed down.

"Gosh, and I wanted to meet her so badly~!" Aoi whined.

"You will, when she comes back…" Natsume stated as Aoi smirked at him.

"So until she comes back, I'll accompany you!" Aoi declared while grabbing his arm.

"Whoop-de-fucking-do…" Natsume said unenthusiastically and then sighed.

"I finished serving three trays! Can I please, _please_, use the bathroom now?" Mikan whined as Jinno quirked a brow at her.

"Another tray…" he stated as Mikan went on her knees and grabbed Jinno's sleeve.

"Please, Jinno-Sensei, I'm begging you here! I'm going to explode and die here if I don't use the bathroom right now!" Mikan stated. Jinno stared into Mikan's pleading pained expression for about a minute before sighing in defeat.

"Very well…" he said, and even before he could even finish saying the two words, Mikan had already dashed away. She quickly changed into her dress and dashed toward the ballroom as fast as heels could let a person.

"Nat-Su-Me…" Mikan panted out each syllable as Natsume quirked a brow at her.

"Are you going to tell me what _urgent business_ you had with Yome that tired you out so much?" Natsume asked on edge.

"It's not… what your perverted mind thinks… I swear… my friend got hurt and he needed… my help…" Mikan lied without making eye contact with the raven haired lad as Natsume simply shrugged.

"So are you the magnificent Yukihara Mikan that I've heard so much about?" Aoi asked with her big innocent blue eyes as Mikan smiled at her.

"I don't know what he said about me, but yes, I'm Yukihara Mikan! It's nice to meet you, Aoi-Hime!" Mikan stated cheerfully and shook hands with Aoi.

"I like her!" Aoi chirped to Natsume as the said boy just rolled his eyes at his little sister.

"I'm Nogi Ruka, Natsume-Kun's best friend. It's great to finally meet you after hearing so much about you for so long…" Ruka stated, grabbing Mikan's outstretched hand and kissing the backside of it. Natsume's eye twitched in annoyance, but let it slide, since he knew his best friend would never do anything to Mikan to come in between them.

"A pleasure to meet you, Prince Ruka!" Then Mikan smirked at him, which surprised Ruka a bit. "So I see you trying to get close to my best friend over there…" Mikan stated, pointing to Hotaru as Ruka blushed visibly at her words.

"You mean Shirley Jackson? It's just that… well… uh…" Ruka stammered as Mikan quirked a brow at him. She looked toward Hotaru who gave her a warning looked, making Mikan smirk.

"Yeah, that's her!"

"Well, it's nice meeting you and all so-!" Ruka was cut off by Hotaru who started dragging Mikan away.

"Hot-!"

"I saw my cameras showing me that Jin-Jin was mad and went out the kitchen looking for Sakura Miki…" Hoatru exclaimed as Mikan ran toward the bathroom to change into her uniform.

"Sakura-San! Where have you been?" Jinno asked angrily as Mikan looked blankly at him.

"Taking a dump…" Mikan stated bluntly, making everyone around her laugh in hysteria and Jinno blush in embarrassment.

"Is that… an earring…?" Jinno asked as Mikan stiffened. Mikan realized that she didn't take off one of the heart earrings, but decided to lie her way out of this.

"Jinno-Dono, it's the fashion nowadays. You wouldn't know or care about those kinds of things, so just leave it alone…" Mikan stated before she sighed, took a tray of snacks in her hand and fast walked out the kitchen doors.

"You…" said a familiar voice from behind Mikan, making her freeze in shock.

"N-Natsume-Sama!" Mikan asked in shock as Natsume narrowed his eyes down at her.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but it's pissing me off!" Natsume stated angrily in 'Miki's' face, making Mikan go pale.

'_Don't tell me he found out that Miki is actually-!'_

"I don't know why your cousin keeps ditching me and running away to some other place, but it's seriously pissing me off!" Natsume stated as Mikan sighed. "Now tell me where she is…"

"Uh…" Mikan looked around her as she stretched the word out.

"Waiter!" someone called out as Mikan snapped her head to the side to see a tall woman with short pink hair and was wearing a mask that covered half her face was calling her over.

"Ah! I have to go to work! Have a nice night Natsume-Sama and I hope you have a good time with Mikan!" Mikan stated before jogging over to the guest. "Good evening Ma'am!"

"Sorry to call you over from someone else, I'm just starving!" the girl stated as she took one after the other snacks from Mikan's tray and plopping them into her mouth.

"If you want, I can ask someone to help you out with that…" Mikan suggested as the girl looked happily at the waiter.

"Really? You'd do that for me? You're a lifesaver!" she stated happily, giving Mikan a charming smile. "I'm Harada Misaki by the way!"

"Sakura Miki, at your services…" Mikan greeted and bowed. As she looked up at the tall woman, she was actually looked somewhere else. As Mikan followed her gaze, she saw that the woman was staring at Tsubasa who was charming guests and serving them at the same time. "You want me to get that waiter to serve you?" Mikan asked with a sly grin, making Misaki blush.

"Ah, no! That's ok! He seems busy and well-!" Misaki went on and Mikan smirk grew wider at the woman.

"No, I think he'd be perfect for serving you…" Mikan concluded as Misaki blushed lightly at the waiter.

"Punk…" she whispered while flashing another charming smile at Mikan.

"Just wait right here…" Mikan stated, before walking off with an almost empty tray. As Mikan's tray emptied, she tried to tip-toe her way around the guests and toward the bathroom when someone stopped her.

"I've been noticing you disappearing quite often ever since the party has been going on. Care to explain?" said a smooth easy going voice. As Mikan turned around, she saw a smirking Tsubasa there.

"Ah! Tsubasa-Senpai! Nothing get's past you!" she said with a nervous laugh as Tsubasa patted his back.

"Stop trying to run away, we got a job to do…"

"Speaking of jobs… You see that lady over there that looks around your age?" Mikan asked, pointing to the other side of the room where Misaki was socializing with someone else. Tsubasa instantly blushed as Mikan got what was going on.

"W-what about her…?" Tsubasa asked as Mikan smirked at him. How the great confident, easy-going and charming Tsubasa was blushing and stammering for a girl he didn't even know yet, amazed and amused Mikan.

"She told me that she wanted you to serve her, since she's practically starving over there by herself…" Mikan stated, emphasizing some words to add a dramatic effect to it. Tsubasa looked down at Mikan's smirking face and then smiled at her.

"Well, if she needs a waiter, then a waiter she shall get…" Tsubasa said, standing up straight and confidently before striding toward Misaki to serve her and most probably also swoon her in the process. Mikan quickly ran to change.

"Hey!" Mikan greeted Natsume, popping out of nowhere making him jump in surprise.

"You-!"

"Let's dance!" Mikan declared before Natsume could say anything to her and then started pulling him.

"Where have you been disappearing to?" Natsume asked as they started dancing to the rhyme of the new song.

"Places…" Mikan informed.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"I'm sorry… I just can't…"

"Kami, you're as stubborn as a bull…"

"Are you calling me a bull now?"

"A big ugly one…"

"Natsume you-!" Before she could start throwing a chain of insults at him, he bent down and kissed her, sliding his tongue past her parted lips. Mikan was startled by his sudden actions, and tried pushing him away, but he just wouldn't budge. Mikan sighed and just went with the flow, actually liking the kiss, but she wouldn't tell Natsume that. As Natsume _finally_ pulled away for a breath, he looked down to see Mikan's flushed embarrassed and panting expression.

"Hey… let's do that again…" Natsume stated bluntly with a serious look, making Mikan blush even more. (I love it when Natsume said this in the manga, I cracked up so much!)

"Wah! Natsume! Baka, Hentai!" Mikan was screaming as Natsume laughed at her.

"Tsk, you're so loud…" Natsume stated, but he was still chuckling at her outburst. Before Natsume could kiss her again, Mikan's phone started ringing. She took it out and saw that it was Hotaru's invention thing with the words 'DANGER!' written on her screen. "Don't tell me you have to run away from me again…"

"I'm sorry…" Mikan started and turned around to leave, but before she could go Natsume hugged her from behind. "Natsume!"

"What if I said I didn't want to let you go…?" Natsume whispered in Mikan's ear, sending shivers of pleasure down her back.

"Then you'll have to go through me…" Hotaru stated, separating Mikan and Natsume.

"Shirley Jackson…" Natsume said her name with hate as Hotaru just stared blankly at him like she didn't even care if he got stepped on by an elephant at that moment, she'd still be expressionless. Mikan reached out her hand for Natsume, but Hotaru just dragged her away, making it look like a dramatic moment.

"Natsume~!" Mikan called out dramatically as she was dragged into the girl's bathroom. "What's wrong _now_?"

Hotaru was about to say something when suddenly she saw someone else in the bathroom staring at them. Hotaru took out her Baka-Gun and pointed it at the girl.

"Leave now or die…" Hotaru stated darkly with her usual expressionless look as the scared shitless girl ran out the bathroom crying. "Yome told me Jinno is ballistic. If you turn into Sakura Miki now, then you can't go back to see Hyuuga again for tonight…"

"But it's still not early yet and the party is still going on and-!" Mikan tried to reason, but saw the look on Hotaru's expression and stopped. She sighed before nodding her head. "Yeah, I guess your right…"

"Where's the fire?" Sumire shouted out, barging into the girl's bathroom while doing the 'Charlie Angels' pose with Anna and Nonoko on her sides.

"I'll explain, you hurry and go…" Hotaru said as Mikan nodded and ran out. Mikan went to Natsume as he looked at her with a raised brow.

"I think that's your fastest record tonight…" Natsume joked as Mikan looked sadly at him. "What's wrong…?"

"I have to go…" she softly said as he looked surprised at her.

"Why?" he demanded as she sighed.

"I'm sorry Natsume, I still can't tell you…" Mikan stated as Natsume looked furiously at her.

"Why can't you Mikan? Can't you trust me? You already know that I'm the prince and nothing been going wrong and we're already dating, so why not?" Natsume asked as Mikan bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry…" Mikan whispered as she ran to the opposite direction, toward the exit and away from Natsume. Outside, the clock stroke twelve as the chimes vibrated around the ballroom and echoed throughout the land. (Yeah, I had to add the clock striking twelve thingy XD)

As Mikan ran into the girl's bathroom, she was the only one in there, so she took her time changing, making sure no traces of Yukihara Mikan were left, washed her face of make-up and the tears that were dripped down her face. As she thoroughly examined herself in the mirror, she took a deep breath and walked out. She fixed her tie a bit, seeing that it was crooked.

"Mikan…?" a familiar voice called as she looked to the side to see a shocked Natsume, standing there like he was seeing a horrid ghost. Mikan's eyes widened, knowing all too well that she was busted...

**Sadz:**** Oh gosh Mikan, your screwed! **

**Mochu:**** Why are you updating really slow? **

**Sadz:**** You see, my friends… I have a life, and school, and a nagging demanding family, and I've been introduced to wattpad (if you want to read my stories there, I have the same username on that website as I have on here).**

**Kitsu:**** So you're choosing that site over us?**

**Sadz:**** I'm not choosing it, I'm just more into it at the moment. I might upload on Fan-Fiction as well, but then it'll be very slow probably, depending on my mood… **

**Sumire:**** Sadz, you ended with the biggest cliffhanger in the world, and your saying you're going to upload very slowly? **

**Sadz:**** Well call me crazy then… **

**Mikan:**** Sadz, no~! **

**Sadz:**** That's just life… but I'll try as hard as I can to upload as much as I can here also! So R&R and I hope you liked this! **

_**To Be Continued!**_


	11. Koko?

**Sadz:**** Everyone thinks that I have it all, but it's so empty living behind these castle walls… these castle walls… If I should tumble, if I should fall, will anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls…There's no one here at all, behind these castle walls…**

**Mochu:**** Now what is it?**

**Sadz:**** Another song! **

**Kitsu:**** What's wrong with you?**

**Sadz:**** I'm-…! I don't know…**

**Nonoko:**** Were you dropped when you were a baby?**

**Sadz:**** That's a secret! ^^**

**Koko:**** Holy macaroni!**

**Anna:**** What?**

**Koko:**** Nah, I'm not telling!**

**Yuu:**** Sadz does not own anything besides the story and ideas!**

**Sumire:**** Why is this chapter named 'Koko?'?**

**Koko:**** 'Cuz I'm so damn awesome, baby!**

**Sadz:**** Read and find out! ^_^ **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 11:__ Koko?_

Mikan trudged to the kitchen to see what her duties were for the day. She didn't want to go to work or do anything today; she just wanted to stay in bed and never leave her room ever again. However, the wonderful and responsible Mr. Bear kicked her out of bed and forced her to get her ass into gear. Sad, she got ordered around by a moving violent stuffed animal.

Yeah, Natsume found out, that's why she's bummed out. How? Apparently he ran after her when Mikan tried running away and saw that Mikan went into the girl's bathroom. Then, coming out as Sakura Miki, looking like Miki all along and for the fact the Sakura Miki is a guy, Natsume fit the pieces together. Then when he called out 'Mikan', she just had to be the idiot she is and turn around and look at him like he was addressing to her.

_Flashback_

"_Mikan…?" a familiar voice called as she looked to the side to see a shocked Natsume, standing there like he was seeing a horrid ghost. Mikan's eyes widened, knowing all too well that she was busted. "Mikan, you're Miki?_

"_Uh… I don't know what you're talking about Natsume-Sama-" Mikan tried to feign confusion. _

"_Don't lie to me anymore!" Natsume yelled, making Mikan take a step back in a startle. "Are you Mikan…?"_

"… _Run away!" Mikan yelled and then ran as fast as her legs could allow her. Unfortunately, Natsume was more persistent then Mikan thought. Mikan ran all the way into the kitchen and played her part. "Guys, Natsume-Sama wants to kill me!"_

"_Why?" Mochu asked, but Koko looked a bit startled at her, knowing full well what the situation was. Natsume then barged into the kitchen, panting for breath. _

"_Mik-!"_

"_Natsume-Sama, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Jinno asked, and for once, Mikan was glad he existed in this world. _

"_That servant-!" Natsume was about to say something, pointing to Mikan, but Jinno cut him off. _

"_Is on duty, so you may go and enjoy the party while the servants do their duties…" Jinno stated, ushering Natsume out of the kitchen. Before Natsume left, he looked back at Mikan with a glare that sent chills down her spine, before he exited the kitchen. The rest of the night, Mikan avoided Natsume like the plague, dodging him every time he came anywhere remotely near her. _

_End of Flashback_

That, ladies and gentlemen, is how Mikan is in this situation now.

'_Maybe I can avoid Natsume for the rest of my life…'_ Mikan thought to herself, but then quickly cut the idea out of her head, knowing full well that it was ridiculous. She dragged out a long sigh before entering the large castle kitchen to join the other servants.

"Tired?" Kitsu guessed as Mikan nodded at him. "Buck up, we all are buddy, but it isn't like any of us are going to get a day off because we feel like it…"

"Sadly…" Mochu stated with a yawn, joining in on their conversation.

"Last night was-!" Koko was about to inform when someone beat him to finishing his sentence.

"Great~!" Tsubasa stated dreamily as everyone looked weirdly at him. "What?"

"Tsubasa-Senpai just simply _loved_ last night's party because he met someone _special_ there!" Mikan whispered to the other three guys as they giggled scandalously at him, making Tsubasa sweat-drop at their weirdness.

"Alright people, settle down now," Kenta ordered as everyone went quiet. "I've assigned your chores on the board over there. Some of you will be doing your regular chores, but I've assigned a number of people to be on clean-up duty today in the ballroom. Make sure to clean the ballroom spotless."

"Hai!" they all said in unison. Kenta smiled and motioned for them to get to work as he left.

"What's for breakfast, Chef Noda?" Mochu asked, yawning some more as he looked at the head chef of the castle.

"Cinnamon waffles and scrambled eggs on the side," he said with a weak smile.

"Thanks Noda-Chi!" Tsubasa said as he took one waffle and dangled it in his mouth before going to the chore-board.

"I hate the chore-board…" Mochu sulked.

"Especially since Jin-Jin made it up…" Kitsu added as Koko sighed.

"Noda-Sensei~! Five hundred waffles for me please~!" Mikan pleaded cheerily as the three friends sweat-dropped at her.

"Sure thing Miki-Kun…" he stated with another weak smile as she smiled happily at him.

"Good news!" Tsubasa said, returning with his charming smile as he took another waffle and bit the corner of it off.

"Mr. Bear caught on fire?" Mochu asked hopefully as Mikan punched his arm roughly.

"Shut up, Mochu-Baka-Chan!" Mikan shouted as Kitsu and Koko laughed at the wincing Mochu and the fuming Mikan.

"Exactly, kiddo!" Tsubasa stated at Mochu as he punched lightly on the same spot Mikan punched Mochu's arm making the poor by wince in pain. "No, that's not the good news or any good news at all for that matter. You all have ballroom clean-up duty today…"

"What?" they all asked in unison as Tsubasa smirked at them. "What about you?" Kitsu asked.

"Nope, I got to serve breakfast for the family right now!" Then off Tsubasa went to do his duties as a waiter.

"Dude, I don't get how he stands being a waiter…" Kitsu stated.

"I served enough last night to last me a lifetime!" Mochu stated to the heavens, throwing his arms up dramatically as the two boys high-fived each other.

"Well, we're going to get a head start. Come when you're ready. Let's go Miki!" Koko stated, grabbing Mikan's arm as he started dragging her out.

"No! No! No! No! Waffles~!" Mikan yelled out dramatically, causing everyone in the kitchen to laugh at her, as Koko finally dragged her away.

"What happened with you and Natsume last night?" Koko asked once they were in the hallways as she made a face at him.

"You already know what happened, why are you asking me?" Mikan asked as Koko sighed at her.

"Ok, the real question is what are you going to do about it?" Koko asked as Mikan shrugged. "You're not really taking this situation seriously, are you?" Koko asked with a smile as Mikan sighed.

"What do you want me to do then if he already knows now?" Mikan asked exasperatedly as Koko shrugged.

"He could fire you, since he is the prince and found out a female is working here, and that she was breaking the rules, and since he did it once I don't think he has a problem doing it again…" Koko deadpanned with a smile as Mikan was now sitting in a depression corner, feeling blue with her eyes white and wide.

"What am I going to do~?" Mikan moaned out in distress as Koko pretended to think about it.

"Confront him about the matter, maybe?" Koko asked as Mikan grabbed his collar, but was still in depressed mode.

"I can't do that!"

"Wow, your scary Miki… So what, are you going to avoid him for the rest of your life?"

"Yes!" Mikan said triumphantly and throwing her hands into the air for dramatic effect as Koko sweat-dropped at her.

"I thought you idiots were getting a head start from us?" Kitsu asked as he and Mochu walked down the hall toward them.

"Seems to me like you guys were having a bromantic moment there…" Mochu said, waggling his eyebrows up and down.

"We're bros, aren't we?" Koko asked, putting his around my neck as I looked shocked at him.

"Koko? _You're_ my long lost brother that I've always been looking for? And you didn't even bother to tell me but this after all this time? How could you?" Mikan asked as he went on his knees.

"I am sorry… for sleeping with my own blood brother…" Koko said, trying to hide his laughter as Kitsu and Mochu took a step back from them.

"Ew~!" they yelled out in horror in unison as Koko and Mikan laughed at their expression of pure disgust and fear.

"Life… sucks…" Mochu said as he collapsed on the soap water marble floor. He looked up with dying eyes as a white bubble Santa Claus beard had formed on his face, making everyone else laugh at him.

"We're supposed to be cleaning the ballroom, so get up already!" Kitsu scolded, kicked Mochu as he groaned some more, now even more reluctant to get up.

"Guys~! You missed a spot!" Tsubasa stated with a cheeky smile as the four friends' death glared him angrily. "What?"

"Aren't you not on clean-up duty? Shouldn't you be putting gold platters in front of royal people right about now?" Kitsu asked as Mochu finally got up.

"I gave myself a break. Now look at this spot you careless servants so ruefully missed!" Tsubasa pointed to the darkish blob on the ground as they all circled it.

"It looks like punch…" Mochu pointed out.

"Wait!" Kitsu shouted out, silencing everyone. "It looks more like blood! Who could have done this…?"

"No Kitsu, that looks like punch juice instead of blood…" Mikan said with a raise of her brow. "Or is it?"

"Looks could be deceiving…" Koko added mystically as Kitsu pointed at him.

"You of all people would know that!" he said as everyone looked confusedly at him. "With my analytical research and forming this story in my head within the last ten seconds, I have deduced that this was done by someone!"

"No shit Sherlock…" Tsubasa muttered making everyone laugh at them.

"This was done by none other than Yome Kokoro himself!" Kitsu said in an authorized final tone, as everyone gasped at the smiling boy.

"Koko?" Mikan asked.

"Yes! While serving guests, one of them was being extra annoying and demanding to Koko. After a while, the poor boy finally snapped and shut the person up, permanently…" Kitsu said dramatically. "Then when no one was looking, he snuck the body out and dumped it into the ocean!"

"… Wow Kitsu, you should be a detective! What are you doing here being a castle servant for?" Mikan exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes as Kitsu flashed a cheeky grin.

"… How did I kill the person in here if there were so many people in the room…?" Koko asked as everyone gasped at him.

"So admit your crime!" Mochu asked with feign shock. "And to think you know a person, and then somehow he turns into this!"

"Give me another few seconds to think of something…" Kitsu informed.

"Not a detective, a story teller would fit him more…" Tsubasa commented.

"You covered the person's mouth and punched him, breaking his nose as this blood came out of his nose! And then you hid him below one of the tables until after the party to dispose of the body!"

"What if I said-…" Koko paused dramatically as everyone leaned in to hear more of the dramatic story. "I asked Mochu to be my accomplice…?"

"What?" Mochu asked in disbelief.

"To think you know a person, and then he somehow turns into this!" Mikan mimicked Mochu's words as Kitsu looked at Mochu with horror.

"You slimy dogs _disgust_ me!" Kitsu stated with feigned venom in his tone. "I'm booking you guys! You'll spend the rest of your days locked up behind bars!" Koko picked up a bucket of soapy water and smirked at Kitsu.

"That is, if you can catch me first…" Koko explained and then dumped the soapy contents on Kitsu, starting an all out water soap war. In the middle of it, Mikan got splashed at with water, but she didn't realize the water made her clothes hug her body and feminine curves. Koko glanced toward Mikan and his eyes widened in shock. On instinct, he ran up to her and tackled her to the ground.

"Oomph!" Mikan breathed out as the air was knocked out of her. "What are you doing?" she coughed out as Koko stared at her.

"You look like a girl…" Koko said, confusing Mikan even more since she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"What do you-?"

"Follow my lead…" Koko stood up and picked Mikan up with him, throwing her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I have a hostage! You'll never take me alive!" Koko yelled out and then ran out the room, the sound of everyone's male laughter reverberating throughout the halls as that was the last thing the two teens heard. Koko ran all the way until they were inside Mikan's room and then he finally put her down. Mr. Bear was cleaning the bathroom and came in to see what all the ruckus was, but saw that it was only Koko and Mikan, so he went back to his chores.

"What was that all about Koko?" Mikan asked as Koko smirked at her, and then his eyes trailed down to her body. Mikan, taking an extra minute to get his point, finally looked down at herself and then realized what was going on. "Holy fishing well! I didn't even realize!"

"Yeah, you wouldn't…" Koko breathed out and then sighed. "How did you survive this job for ten years again?"

"I'm cool, that's how!" Mikan said, posing to him with a peace sign. Koko just laughed and shook his head at her.

"Anyways, you better take a shower and change before you catch a cold and also before going back to your duties. I'll leave so you can start. See you later Mickey Mouse!" With that, Koko walked away while closing the door. Mikan smiled at Mr. Bear would was simply staring at her wet form.

"Can you make me some hot chocolate milk, please, Mr. Bear?" Mikan asked as he simply headed toward the kitchen part of the room and started making it. "Thanks Mr. Bear! I'm going to take a shower now!"

After Mikan came out of the shower, she was wearing a clean pair of her uniform pants, socks, a polka-dotted bra and a large towel hanging on her shoulders. She was brushing her long hair as she saw hot chocolate on the table waiting for her with chocolate chip cookies on the side.

"I love you Mr. Bear!" Mikan squealed as she locked Mr. Bear in a bear hug. He gave her a look like 'what-are-you-wearing' and Mikan brushed it off. "No one is going to see!" Mikan said obviously, sat down and started drinking her hot chocolate. "Ah~! That hits the spot~!" Mikan moaned out with a satisfied sigh.

All of a sudden, as she plopped a cookie in her mouth, her door slammed open. She coughed out her cookie and looked to the side to see an angry looking Natsume.

"N-N-Natsume-Sama!" Mikan shouted out, clutching her towel around her. Then she remembered that she wasn't wearing the wig and gave up, knowing full well that his assumption about her was obviously finally confirmed.

"I knew it…" Natsume said, locking the door behind him as he strode toward her.

'_Is he planning on killing me now?'_ Mikan thought in distress as he suddenly grabbed her. She was about to scream out until Natsume crashed his lips over hers, surprising her speechless. _'What is this perverted idiot doing? Or thinking? Wait, I know what he's thinking. He's thinking perverted adult rated things… Wait, what is he doing?'_ "M~! M~!" Mikan tried to yell at him, but Natsume's lips were muffling her screams. She decided that she couldn't do anything about it and went with the flow, throwing her arms around his neck and combing her fingers through his raven hair.

Natsume reluctantly pulled away after a while, realizing that they were in a dire need of air. Natsume looked down at Mikan who was panting out of breath, her cheeks flushed; her hair tussled in a messy heap, her eyes glazed and for the fact that she was only in a bra. _'Damn, she's too irresistible…'_

"Natsume…" Mikan moaned out his name, turning him on, but he pushed the lust aside.

"Why'd you lie to me?" Natsume asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I didn't…"

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Natsume demanded as Mikan dug her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry… I just couldn't…" Mikan stated as Natsume sighed.

"Well, since you didn't tell me and I already found out, you owe me an explanation…" Natsume exclaimed, sitting down on a vacant chair and took her hot chocolate milk, starting to drink it. Mikan groaned at the fact he took her drink- making Natsume smirk- as Mr. Bear made her a new one.

"I have to work now, Natsume…" Mikan informed as he just waved it off.

"I'm your boss, so it doesn't matter since your complying with my demands at the moment…" Natsume stated as Mikan rolled her eyes at him.

"Where do I even begin…?" Mikan asked with a sigh as she sat down next to Natsume and began from where she met Sakura Kenta by the lake till the recent time after she met Natsume. Natsume sat quietly throughout the whole story, asking occasional questions if she was being vague with some details, and smirked at the parts where he was mentioned. She explained her life here and there and the other people who knew about it currently, her Saturday runs were mostly to visit her father and to show her friends that she was alive, and so that she could move around as her own gender for a while without feeling cooped up in the male mania castle.

"So… you've been doing this for ten years… and _no one_ found out?" Natsume asked in disbelief as Mikan nodded at him. "Wow, with how such a big screw up you are, I thought everyone knew by now and were just keeping quiet about it with my family. Even Aoi doesn't know?"

"I've been with her ever since she was four as Sakura Miki, so she doesn't suspect a thing."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't…" Mikan whispered as she saw Natsume look at her with his expressionless annoyed look. "I seriously couldn't!"

"Tsk…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well then, I guess I'll be seeing more of you in my life now…" Natsume said, getting up and pecking her cheek. "Or maybe, in my room with this cute little bra…" Natsume said seductively in her ear with a soft breathy chuckle before walking out the door and out of sight. Mikan touched her cheek and blushed. She looked down to her side to see Mr. Bear staring up at her.

"Shush~, this is a secret~!" Mikan whispered with her finger on her lips, giggling a bit as she changed and then went back to work.

**Sadz:**** Do you think it's the end of the story now that Natsume knows? HAH! Not even close! I have more drama planned!**

**Sumire:**** Thanks a lot for telling us that even though you're planning on giving these readers slower uploads…**

**Aoi:**** That's just how she is!**

**Sadz:**** I must keep my audience anxious for more, ne?**

**Natsume:**** Koko, what is she thinking?**

**Koko:**** Shush~, this is a secret~!**

**Mochu:**** What the fish…?**

**Sadz:**** Do you know what I want?**

**Kitsu:**** What?**

**Sadz:**** A soda, but it rots your teeth…**

**Nonoko:**** What do you care, you have perfect teeth…**

**Sadz:**** … IMA GO GET ME SOME!**

**Mikan:**** Am I Mickey Mouse or Minnie Mouse? O_O**

**Natsume:**** Actually, you're Daisy Duck. **

**Koko:**** Then that makes you Donald Duck then!**

**Kitsu:**** Oh burn~! **

**Anna:**** Please R&R! Keep reading and bear with Sadz, she's trying the best she can!**

**Sadz:**** Holy macaroni! I think I just saw a flying bat monkey out my window!**

**Hotaru:**** Yup, she's really trying her best… T_T**

_**To Be Continued!**_


	12. Azumi?

**Sadz:**** OH MY FISHING GOSH!**

**Kitsu:**** What?**

**Sadz:**** Have you guys ever realized how much life sucks?**

**Natsume:**** I know I have…**

**Sadz:**** Ok! Like I said, more drama and I have done it! More drama! :D**

**Mikan:**** … What's with the scary face, Sadz? O_O**

**Sadz:**** *Evil laughing* BECAUSE I CAN! :D**

**Koko:**** She cracked! =D**

**Sumire:**** And you're happy about it?**

**Koko:**** Should I be sad then? :/ **

**Sadz:**** No one should be sad in life! Everyone, be happy and smile at yourself and the world around you no matter how cruel it is!**

**Mochu:**** Except Sadz, everyone should be happy except her…**

**Sadz:**** What- What- What? Why not me? =O **

**Noda:**** Sadz does not own anything except the story and ideas…**

**Sadz:**** WHY SHOULDN'T I BE HAPPY? =O **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 12:__ Azumi?_

_Normal P.O.V._

Mikan didn't know why everyone was bustling and chatting on this fine Saturday morning, all she knew was that she was extremely curious by this point at what was going on.

"I heard they were coming in today!" someone- Person #1 we shall call him- said, Mikan was trying to strain her hearing just to catch who were coming. Hey, eavesdropping was bad, but Mikan doesn't even know the meaning of the big word.

"I know right, talk about royalty!" Person #2 exclaimed.

"Her family is close friends with the Hyuuga family, and they are as powerful as the Hyuuga family!" Person #1.

"I heard her husband is one of the most influential and power barrier Alice users in the entire kingdom!" Person #2.

"Wow, and they are coming here. I heard they didn't have any kids…" Person #1.

"Also, tomorrow the General in the Hyuuga Region is coming over!" Person #2.

"What? That scary guy in the mask? No way!" Person #1.

"Yeah, and he's bringing his daughter! That Ice Princess!" Person #2.

"Are you gossip queens quite done yet?" Tsubasa asked as they cowered a bit from him and then ran away.

"Who the heck is coming?" Mikan shouted out in wonder as Tsubasa raised a brow at her.

"Some royal lady with her husband from a different region…" Tsubasa answered.

"Then who's coming tomorrow here?"

"General Persona with his daughter Nobara-Hime…" Tsubasa answered as Mikan wondered how he would be a scary general. (I told myself I wouldn't put Persona in the story and all, but then I thought 'eh, what the heck? It'll be more interesting this way' so I added him).

"This should be fun…" Mochu stated sarcastically as Kitsu punched his arm.

"It's our job, so stop complaining…" Kitsu exclaimed as Mochu pouted at him.

"I still don't know who's coming…" Mikan said dejectedly as everyone smirked, finding a new pass-time.

"I don't know if we should tell you, Miki. I heard they're big!" Kitsu said, making Mikan's eyes go wide with wonder.

"Big?" she asked.

"Huge!" Mochu chirped in. "They are so famous, the family even had a scandal about eighteen years ago!"

"Really?" Mikan asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "What was it about?"

"About the princess falling in love with a peasant and that they ran away together. After a little while, she came back and wouldn't tell anyone what happened to the peasant or even his name. Rumors have it that they had a child together and he took the child and is taking care of it, while the princess went and married off to another royal nobleman…" Tsubasa exclaimed as Mikan went a bit pale.

"Are you talking about… the Azumi Royals…?" Mikan asked as Kitsu smirked at her.

"Bingo!" he said, flashing Mikan a cheesy smile as she felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"Did she really… marry another nobleman…?" she asked.

"Yup!" Tsubasa confirmed, popping the 'p'.

"I need some air!" Mikan yelled out, dashing out the backdoor of the kitchen into the side of the castle, where all the shipments for new supplies came in. She heaved out a few breathes of air, putting her hand on the wall to balance herself. Mikan didn't know why she was doing this or why she was feeling dizzy or anything, but the story sounded so familiar.

'_Like the story daddy used to tell me about my mom…'_ Mikan thought, but then mentally slapped herself. That couldn't be, she doesn't have a mom. Sure, she vaguely remembers her dad telling her stories that her mom was some woman named Azumi Yuka, the princess of the Azumi Region of the Alice Kingdom, but she obviously doesn't believe it. That would just be… ridiculous!

"Not that ridiculous…" a voice said from behind her, penetrating her thoughts. Mikan snapped her head around to see Koko leaning against the wall, offering her companionship for her problems.

"Of course it's ridiculous…" Mikan began as she wiped the sweat that had formed on her forehead. "I'm just a peasant, nothing more. Sure, everything is weird around me in my life, but that doesn't mean that my mom is the Queen of the Azumi Region. That would mean-!"

"That you're a princess…?" Koko finished with a raised brow. "Is that really so bad?"

"Then why didn't she ever come back and help me and dad out? She probably doesn't realize how much my dad and I have been struggling all these years! I mean, look at me! Look what I'm reduced to do because we need money so badly! She doesn't know anything about us and she definitely doesn't care! She even married another man!"

"She probably has her reasons Miki…" Koko said in a sympathetic tone as Mikan scowled at him.

"Stop talking like I know the woman, this discussion is over…" Mikan sternly replied before going inside in time for Kenta to give her the list of supplies to order.

"Have fun!" Koko yelled out at her as she waved him goodbye. Mikan walked down the hall until someone pulled her into a random room. She struggled and kicked, but to no avail. Her attacker was much stronger then she was. She was scared and started crying, not knowing what else to do.

"Gosh, even as a boy your still a huge crybaby…" the voice of her attacker said, freezing Mikan on the spot as she recognized it.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked in disbelief as she turned around to see him smirking at her.

"What ever happened to 'Natsume-Sama'?" he asked as she scowled at him.

"I'm not in the mood for this today…" Mikan stated. Natsume saw that she was serious, and so devised a plan to lighten her mood.

"Polka, since when can you say if you're in the mood or not? I'm the prince here and your boss for that matter…" Natsume said as Mikan's eyes widened at him.

"You wouldn't do that," Mikan asked in a whisper, and then gulped audibly when Natsume only smirked at her. "N-Natsume, I need this job, please don't fire me-!"

"Pleading will get you nowhere…"

"Natsume~!" Mikan shouted, clutching onto his shirt as she started wailing and sobbing, giving him her helpless teary eyes as Natsume's eye twitched in annoyance. "Please don't fire me! I'll do anything!"

"Anything…?" he asked with a sly smirk as Mikan nodded her head at him. "Tell me you love me…"

"What?" Mikan asked in disbelief.

"Well, if you'd rather be fired then-?"

"No! I don't want to be fired!" Mikan was wailing again as Natsume smirked at her expression. (Super sadist XD)

"Then say it…"

"Why won't you say it?"

"I'll say it if you say it."

"Natsume…" Mikan began and then gulped, blushing ten shades of red. "I love you, Natsume. I really, really, really love you more than anything, Baka, pervert…" Mikan said slowly with a blush as Natsume wiped her tears away with his thumb, chuckling at her.

"I love you to, idiot…" Natsume leaned in and was about to kiss her. About to…

"Wait~!" Mikan shouted out, pulling away from Natsume as he looked down annoyingly at her.

"What?" he asked with an irritated tone. _'That was the perfect mood to make-out…'_ Natsume thought.

"I have to make my Saturday run into town! I'm wasting my time here!" Mikan exclaimed as Natsume smirked at her.

"Can I come?" he asked, but already knew he was going to go into town today whether she wanted him to or not.

"No!" Well, I guess she didn't.

"Why the hell not?" Natsume asked as she pouted at him.

"I have to do work Natsume, and meet my dad, and help him with the orphan kids and see my friends. Also, there is a royal family coming in today from a different region from the kingdom, so I think your parents want to you to be here when they come…" Mikan said as Natsume sighed.

"Yeah, I heard and I already got the lecture, but it's not like I want to be here. So let' just-!" All of a sudden, Mikan grabbed Natsume's face and pulled him down to her for a kiss. Natsume was startled that Mikan would be the one initiating a kiss, but just smirked into the kiss and went with it. However, as quickly as Mikan initiated the kiss, she pulled away. "Hell no…" Natsume whispered, pulling her face back to his and kissing her some more. Then he moved from her lips to her neck.

"N-Natsume!" Mikan breathed out as she tried to push him away. "I'm sorry Natsume-!"

"For what? Kissing me? Don't be, in fact, I give you full permission to do it whenever you want…"

"No, I mean I'm sorry, I can't do this! I have work!" With that, Mikan ran out the room and slammed the door shut. She stood there, huffing for a moment to catch her breath, before she ran off to town.

"Shiki, I'm kind of nervous. I haven't seen Kaoru-Senpai in a long time…" Yuka said shyly as Shiki stared at her a bit blankly. They were in a carriage, already entered the Hyuuga Region turf, and was about to go pass through the last town before they reached the palace.

"It's all right, you two are close friends, and she's probably in a frenzied mess right now getting all the preparations ready for our arrival at this moment…" Shiki replied as Yuka giggled.

"You're probably right," she said but then looked out the window. She was looking at the quant town, feeling a bit jealous of all the happy and free towns' people living there. _'Peasants have it easy, having all the freedom they want and they don't have to get forced to go through horrible experiences just because their family wants them to…'_ Yuka thought and then let out a sigh. _'I really need to get rid of my pessimistic attitude… eh, that would just be weird…'_

As Yuka was looking out the window, she saw someone pass it, chasing after a bunch of giggling kids. As she looked closer, she saw it was a young girl that looked exactly like her- with long chocolate brown hair and big oval brown eyes. She was kind of average height for a girl, wearing a peasant dress that went up to her knees in a light floral print. What really caught Yuka's eyes was the girl's smile, that all too familiar smile that she had loved once ago.

Yuka's eyes widened as she saw a man come out of a building, ushering the kids to come in for lunch. What she saw there would be in other people's eyes a loving father hugging and playing around with his young loving beautiful daughter, but what Yuka saw was the love of her life having an enjoyable time with their only daughter. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as the carriage moved forward, the perfect picture of a loving father and daughter shrinking into the distance.

Yuka sunk into her chair a bit as she quietly sobbed.

"Yuka…?" Shiki's voice penetrated her train of thoughts as she gasped. She looked up at his concerned face and wiped her tears away. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking out a handkerchief and helped her wipe the tears away.

"Nothing, it's just… I remembered a time when Kaoru-Senpai wanted to cheer me up once, and she tried to make me tea, but the thing was she didn't know how. She over filled the cup, then put too much milk in it, then over heated the water and it burned my tongue so badly that I couldn't taste my food for over a week. It was so funny and painful at the same time…" Yuka exclaimed, lying obviously for the reason she was crying for, but just decided to tell him a past memory.

"It's alright Yuka; most past memories are sometimes funny and painful at the same time. You might be sad and mostly remember the painful, hard and depressing times, but just keep remembering the happy and joyful moments of your life…" Shiki stated, hugging his wife and rubbed soothing circles on her back. She cried in his chest, knowing that what she saw was just her imagination. They couldn't possibly be here of all places, and Yuka knew that she wasn't going to see her daughter or lover ever again.

'_Sensei…'_

"Move that chair to the other side of the room! That vase shouldn't be there! What the heck is this painting? My son's butt? Move it!" Kaoru roared as some servants went into immediate action to obey her orders.

"Hey! I resent that!" Natsume stated. "I have a very sexy butt; this one looks like Aoi's…"

"Hey!" Aoi screeched out as Kaoru sighed.

"Look, I'm just a little nervous. I haven't seen Yuka is ages!" Kaoru stated dramatically.

"Azumi?" Natsume asked as Kaoru nodded.

"Auntie Yuka!" Aoi squealed out. "I've never met her before, but from mommy's stories about her, I can't wait to meet her!"

"She sounded like a depressing pessimistic realistic woman through mom's stories…" Natsume replied.

"That's because she is…" Kaoru informed as both her kids quirked a brow at their mother. "Look, I know she sounds like that, but she's my best friend and I wouldn't trade her for the world!"

"Believe me, she wouldn't, so don't question it…" the King stated, walking into the room and then kissed the top of his wife's head. "Now relax…"

"Alright…" Kaoru breathed out as trumpets started blowing, indicating someone important had just arrived. "Holy fish paste, she's here!" Kaoru squealed, running out the large opening double doors as the rest of her family just shrugged at each other.

"Azumi?" Mikan asked as Kitsu nodded at her.

"Yup, she's here with her husband, and Queen Kaoru is just bursting with excitement…" Mochu exclaimed in an unenthusiastic way.

"So what do we have to do?" Kitsu asked as Tsubasa smirked at them.

"I just got word from Kenta-Dono. Only personal servants are allowed to go into the room to serve them. Which means Kenta-Dono, Yuu and you four…" Tsubasa said as they all gaped at him.

"What~?" Mikan whined as they all sighed in annoyance.

"Why us?" Mochu asked.

"More work!" Kitsu yelled out, throwing his arms up dramatically.

"Stop whining you babies, we have work to do…" Koko stated, gesturing toward the tray of food. One tray had tea cups on it, another had cookies, another tray had cakes and pastries on it and the last had small plates, small utensils and napkins. They all looked at each other, and then at the smirking Tsubasa. "I think… Miki should have the easiest job…"

"What? Why?" Mikan and Mochu asked in unison as Kitsu gave an understanding look.

"Dudes, this idiot is the clumsiest thing on the face of this earth. At least let's not embarrass him in front of the royals…" Kitsu stated as Mochu sighed in defeat.

"… _Hey!_" Mikan screamed out in rage as the others laughed at her slowness. "That's mean-!"

"-but true… So you'll be handling the cakes and pastries, Mochu will do the plates, Kitsu- the cookies, which leaves me with the tea. Let's move out men!" Koko guided as Tsubasa cheered them on.

"You guys can do it! Yuu and Kenta-Dono are already outside, so break a leg!" Tsubasa cheered as they all looked strangely at him. "Not literally…" They took their trays and made their way to the castle's 'living room' which was a large room with furniture all around, a big and long rectangle carpet, a chandelier, paintings hanging on the walls and exotic flowers bundled up together in vases. The walls were engraved in fine craftsmanship; pillars attached to the walls, babies in diapers on clouds painted on the ceiling.

When Mikan walked in, the first person she noticed was Natsume staring at her with a smirk. She felt a blush creep up her neck, but she tried to block it out since she was Sakura Miki at the moment. The next person she noticed, however, was Azumi Yuka herself.

Mikan was astonished by her appearance. More or less, she looked exactly like Mikan did. She had short chestnut brow hair with big oval brown eyes, she was kind of shorter then Queen Kaoru was but taller than Aoi, wearing an elegant shining long sleeved golden dress with diamonds lining together to form stars. She wore just a touch of make-up- since she really didn't need it- but extravagant jewelry fit for a Queen- which she was.

'_I swear, if she gave me one of those earrings of hers out of kindness, I could pay for both mine and dad's living expenses for maximum three months if we handle our finances right…'_ Mikan thought to herself as she walked toward the royals. _'If she really IS my mom, then I guess I got my looks from her and my personality from my dad…'_ She kept her head down, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Yuu was standing next to Aoi and Kenta was standing behind Queen Kaoru attentively.

Mochu placed the plates, utensils and napkins in front of all of them, and then walked away. Next was Kitsu who placed the plate of cookies in the centre, then Koko who started pouring tea for all of them. Natsume and Aoi were sitting on a couch together, the king and queen were sitting together on a different couch, and then opposite to the king and queen were Azumi Yuka and an unknown man sitting next to her. His posture, clothing, attitude, and aura exhibited wealth, power and influence. This was probably her husband.

As Koko finished pouring tea, Mikan walked up to the table and placed the large plate of cakes and pastries on the table. As she stood upright, her eyes met with a startled Yuka's gaze.

"You…" she began as Mikan stiffened, thinking that she might have realized and that Yuka was really her mother. "You look very familiar…"

"Pardon my rudeness, but I don't recall ever meeting you in my life, Yuka-Sama…" Mikan stated. She glanced to the side to see Natsume scowl at her changed voice, tone and act. Miki and Mikan might be the same person, but Miki was all about work while Mikan was everything else.

"You look like my daughter!" Yuka blurted out, then covered her mouth with both her hands. Mikan's eyes widened a bit, but then composed herself and coughed a bit too clear her throat.

"I thought the Azumi didn't have any kids…?" Mochu whispered to Kitsu as the fox-like boy just shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Yuka-Sama, but I'm male if you haven't noticed…" Mikan trailed off. Yuka was now on her feet and pulled Mikan's face close to hers to examine it up close and front. "Um… Yuka-Sama…?"

"You look so much like her, I'm tempted to strip you right now to clarify if you're actually her or not…" Yuka stated bluntly as Mikan's eyes widened in shock and fear of exposure.

"Yuka-Sama, I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you there…" Koko cut in. Yuka blinked in confusion, and then she blushed, realizing that they had an audience that she completely forgot about.

"Can I just-!" Yuka started but suddenly she was lifted into the air. "What the-?"

"What is happening here?" Shiki asked angrily. Mochu glided his hand swiftly toward the couch and gently placed Yuka down next to her husband.

"My apologies, Yuka-Sama…" Mochu stated. Kenta motioned for them to leave, so the four of them bowed and then walked out.

"Holy macaroni!" Mikan shouted out with a sigh of relief as they finally entered the kitchen.

"That was my freaking highlight of the day!" Kitsu shouted, bursting out in laughter as Noda quirked a brow at them.

"Is everything alright?" he asked with a concerned look as Mochu waved him off.

"Nothing, just that royal people are freaky and stupid…" Mochu exclaimed.

"And delusional!" Kitsu said in between laughs.

"That's how royal people are…" Noda commented. Koko looked all-knowingly at Mikan as she grabbed his arm and dragged him by the arm out of the kitchen. The boys they left behind gave the two questioning looks, but Mikan didn't stop.

"What do you know?" Mikan asked when they were in her room and finally alone as Koko smirked at her.

"You know how she was going on about how you looking like her daughter even though everyone knows that the Azumi Queen doesn't have any kids…?" Koko asked and Mikan just nodded. "Well, a picture flashed in her mind of a little baby girl with brown hair and brown eyes, pale skin, a hundred-watt smile and Yukihara Izumi holding the baby with the exact same hundred-watt smile. Then the name 'Yukihara Mikan' flashed through her mind and… well… you understand the rest…" Mikan felt like she was going to tear up.

"Shit… This sucks…" Mikan sobbed out as Koko hugged her, comforting her as she cried in his chest. "Everything just… sucks…"

**Sadz:**** Yeah… you all know what this means…**

**Kitsu:**** That Mikan is actually a princess…**

**Mochu:**** That all this time I've been hating on royals while Mikan was actually one of them…**

**Koko:**** That I know Natsume is going to kill me because I got to hug Mikan even though I knew of the consequences…**

**Natsume:**** *Fires up* Yome…**

**Anna:**** Yup, you're dead.**

**Nonoko:**** It was nice knowing you. **

**Sumire:**** It was nice while it lasted!**

**Hotaru:**** Five hundred yen for pictures of his death, one thousand for a video.**

**Sumire:**** I'll take it!**

**Koko:**** Love you too, babe… -_-' **

**Sadz:**** R&R! Hope you like the story! I'm sorry you people have to bear with my laziness, but… that's just life =P **

**Mikan:**** I'm a princess! =O**

**Sadz:**** Now what things get complicated with this new found information!**

**Mikan:**** … Wait… What…? O_O**

**Sadz:**** MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! … Wait, I just remembered something!**

**Mochu:**** What?**

**Sadz:**** Why shouldn't I be happy? =O **

_**To Be Continued! ^_^**_


	13. Princess?

**Sadz:**** You know what I just realized…**

**Hoatru:**** What?**

**Sadz:**** When was the last time Ruka appeared in the story…?**

**Ruka:**** Here I am… and the last would probably be the dance… I think…**

**Sadz:**** Ok! You guys must be thinking 'why the hell is Mikan crying after finding out she's a princess? Shouldn't she be happy? Blah, blah, blah some other things I don't know since I can't read minds!'**

**Natsume:**** Actually, that's what I'm wondering… **

**Sadz:**** Then fear not! You shall find out, in due time!**

**Mochu:**** Wow, how helpful of you. Your just amazing Sadz, you know that… -_-'**

**Sadz:**** I'm drowning in your sarcasm here… T_T**

**Sumire:**** You probably don't even know yourself, do you Sadz…?**

**Sadz:**** … No… of course I do… But forget that for now! Disclaimer! **

**Nobara:**** S-Sadz doesn't own a-anything e-except the s-story and I-ideas…**

**Koko:**** Fear not, readers! I live!**

**Sumire:**** For now… **

**Koko:**** Again, love you too babe… -_-'**

**Sadz:**** DROWNING IN IT! XD**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 13:__ Princess?_

"I-I'm sorry…" Yuka stuttered as Shiki just rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Oh come on, it's ok! We all make mistakes sometimes!" Kaoru commented, trying to sooth Yuka's depression and embarrassment. Kaoru then nudged her husband and gave him a scary warning face, telling him to fix this situation.

"Ah! Shiki-Dono! How about we retreat to my study? There are some things I would like to discuss with you!" the king said as Kaoru smiled agreeably. Shiki looked at his wife for confirmation, and in return she gave him an encouraging smile.

"As you wish, Your Majesty…" Shiki stated with a sigh. The two men got up and left the room, closing the doors behind them. Kaoru quirked a brow at Yuka as the brunette glanced at Natsume and Aoi in worry.

"Oh, just get on with it already! These are my kids; they won't say or do anything!" Kaoru said exasperatedly as Yuka sighed, giving in to Kaoru's bashfulness.

"I haven't… found Sensei yet…" Yuka admitted as Kaoru's eyes widened.

"It's been flipping eighteen years and you haven't found that bumbling idiot yet?" Kaoru asked in disbelief as Yuka nodded while biting her lower lip. "Gosh, I thought by the way he is then he would have revealed himself a long time ago…"

"Who are we talking about…?" Aoi asked, butting into the conversation.

"Um…" Yuka didn't know if she should share her experience with the children, so Kaoru just sighed and took over.

"You remember the rumor about the Azumi royals that the princess ran away with a peasant, but ended up coming back later on and wouldn't give any information about who the peasant was and where he went off to…?" Kaoru asked as both Natsume and Aoi nodded. "Here she is…" Kaoru pointed to Yuka as she slightly waved at the wide eyed kids.

"Oh gosh, that rumor sounded like a tragic love story!" Aoi commented as Natsume just stayed silent, wanting to listen to what they had to say without interrupting them. He wasn't really interested in any of this, but it was better to listen since he was bored.

"Well… yes, it was…" Yuka admitted. "He was my Sensei, paid handsomely by my parents for me to be homeschooled. Through time, I started falling in love with him, but he wouldn't love me back. He said he was just my teacher, and since he was a young adult and that I was just a child- even thought he was only twenty-five and I was sixteen, he didn't want to do anything to me. Then I started getting exposed to more men, princes and noble boys when I got older. When I still persevered that I loved him, he finally gave in and accepted my feelings. He didn't realize that he also actually loved me as well until he started getting jealous by me spending time with other men besides him…"

"That's so cute…" Aoi whispered.

"So I proposed for us to run away together, but he said he didn't want to ruin my life just because he loved me. However, shortly afterwards, I was arranged to marry another. He snapped at that and then we ran away together. I was gone a whole year, trying to run away from anyone who tried to get me to come back to the Azumi Region and kept hiding with Sensei. I was also pregnant with a girl within that year. We were happy more or less, but then the baby was born and… everything got more complicated…"

"Elaborate please…" Aoi pleaded, curious for the whole story as Yuka sighed.

"Financial, getting jobs, shelter, food, clothing, basic necessities, taking care of the baby and running away from our pursuers all at the same time with other things also at hand… it got too much… so my lover said that he would take the baby and raise her, while I went back to my old luxurious and lonely life… I refused but… we both knew that we couldn't stay together and handle the baby… so I went back home and married Shiki since he was a friend of mine from long ago before, and my lover went off with our daughter to raise her by herself. He doesn't even live in the Azumi region anymore and… I've never seen him or my daughter ever again…" Yuka concluded as Aoi patted her back reassuringly.

"What was his name…?" Aoi asked as Yuka suppressed a sob.

"Yukihara Izumi…" Yuka choked out as Natsume's ears perked up at this.

'_Did she just say Yukihara…?'_ Natsume thought as Aoi handed Yuka a handkerchief.

"What was your daughter like…?" Aoi asked, still keeping up the questions.

"She actually looked like me. She has- or had, since I don't know how she is now- brown hair and big brown eyes, and she was a complete crybaby just like me… oh, but I think she's going to have Sensei's personality, always happy and optimistic… and that smile, that wonderful smile was just like her father's…"

"She sounds so wonderful and beautiful…" Aoi complimented. "What was her name…?"

"We named her… Yukihara Mikan…" Yuka announced as Aoi's and Natsume's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Hey, isn't that-!" Aoi was about to blurt out until Natsume covered her mouth with his hand. Yuka and Kaoru looked questionably at them both as Natsume just stared expressionlessly at them.

"That's a weird name to give to your daughter, which means… tangerine, right?" Natsume asked as Yuka nodded.

"I named you after a tea box we bought one day, the Natsume fruit that Chinese use in their tea. It's as red as our eyes…" Kaoru stated as Natsume's eye twitched in annoyance. Aoi gave him this weird look and Natsume replied with a look that was saying 'If-you-say-one-word-your-dead'. Aoi nodded and Natsume removed his hand from her mouth.

"It was kind of weird but…" Yuka just sighed, shaking her head in denial. "What I wouldn't give to just be able to see if she was alright and how Sensei is…"

"… Anyways! How about we change the subject?" Kaoru declared as Yuka wiped away her tears with her handkerchief. "Natsume, sweetheart, there is something I wanted to discuss with you. Your nineteen now, it is time for you to get married!"

"What…?" Natsume asked menacingly as Kaoru waved his scary look off.

"You have to take the crown from your father soon, and to do that, you need a bride. I was thinking that Koizumi Luna from the Koizumi Region would be a nice enough-!"

"Hell no…" Natsume deadpanned as Kaoru stared at him blankly.

"You need to get married to a princess and get a bride quick, Natsume…"

"Then I'll find my own bride…"

"How do you propose to do that?"

"I have… someone in mind…" Natsume said with a smirk.

"Lies! Everything I know is a lie! I'm drowning in lies! Life is a lie! My life is a lie! Save me from all these lies Kami-Sama!" Mikan shouted out to the Heavens, running throughout the whole castle screaming these types of 'lies' nonsense. Everyone just quirked a brow at her newest fitting rage, but shrug it off as she ran off.

"Do you think we should calm him down…?" Mochu asked, taking a sip of his drink as Kitsu simply shrugged.

"Do you really want to stop that bundle of hyper crazy clumsiness…?" Kitsu asked as Mochu shrugged.

"I-I just hope M-Miki-Kun is a-alright…" Yuu stuttered as Mochu patted his back.

"He was never alright since the day he was born…" Mochu stated as Yuu gave him a strangled look and Kitsu laughed.

"I suddenly have this sudden _urge_ to just…" Koko began as everyone gave him their full attention. "To just… go over to him and join him… it just… looks so damn fun…"

"You're as messed up as Miki, Koko, I swear…" Mochu announced as Koko just shrugged, and then ran over to Mikan. He then started running around with her and shouting out profanities. The three of them stared at the odd duo before going back to their own business.

'_Koko, I can't be a princess!'_ Mikan screamed in her head when she finally calmed down and was sitting in the kitchen, eating lunch with Koko.

"Why not?" Koko asked, not even looking at her as he stuffed himself with food.

'_I'm a peasant girl and my dad is a peasant man, that's all I know and that's all I'll ever know. I don't know anything about being a princess!'_

"Start learning."

'_I suck at that! You of all people know that!'_

"… Yeah… Remember that time when we had a math test and the question was 'simplify: 100+100' and you wrote '100100'…?"

'_Exactly! Wait… wasn't that the answer…?'_

"No, the answer was 200…"

'… _How the heck does the answer become 200? Math and science have no logic!'_

"You're just stupid…"

'_Your mean!'_

"Miki, I'm not mean, I'm hardcore!"

'_Whatever you say… then what does that make me…?'_

"Lousy…"

'_Hey!'_

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about…?" Kitsu asked as Mochu made a face.

"All I got was why not, learning, 200, stupid, hardcore and lousy… which for some reason gave me a really dirty image…" Mochu replied as Kitsu stared blankly at him. Five seconds later, Kitsu made a disgusted face.

"Oh, EW, gross man! That's just sick!" Then Kitsu ran away, covering his ears like a horrified innocent little virgin.

Natsume walked into his room to see that the lights were on. Confused, he switched on the lights and was startled to see Ruka sitting and looking out the window with a faraway look, absentmindedly petting his pet rabbit.

"… Ruka…?" Natsume asked. Ruka robotically turned his head toward Natsume with a blank look.

"Hey…" Ruka greeted as Natsume closed the door and pulled up a chair next to his best friend.

"Holy crap, did I look like this when I thought I could never see Mikan again…?" Natsume asked as Ruka just slightly lifted his right shoulder like he had just shrugged. "So… what's wrong…?"

"I want to see Shirley Jackson…" Ruka admitted as Natsume slightly smirked at his friend.

"Lovesick, are we?"

"Don't make fun."

"So why don't you just go into town and find her?" Natsume asked as Ruka snapped his head at Natsume. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then stopped himself and closed his mouth. He looked thoughtfully at the ceiling and then finally resting his attention at Natsume.

"Why don't I?"

"That's what I'm asking."

"How will I find her…?"

"Did you think I knew where to find Mikan when I wanted to first meet her in town…?"

"Well… no, I guess not… then…"

"Go find her…"

"… Yeah… you know what, I'll do exactly that!" Ruka stated with a smile. He placed his rabbit on the floor to hop around freely before sprinted to the closet and then he came out a few minutes later wearing 'peasant' clothing and smiling like a little kid. "Thanks Natsume, you're the best! See you later!"

"Be careful!" Natsume called out as Ruka shrugged with a playful smile.

"Hey, it's me we're talking about here…" Ruka turned toward the window and then whistled. All of a sudden, he jumped out and a giant hawk that appeared out of nowhere grabbed him, flying toward town with Ruka. Natsume looked out after him a bit in disbelief and then shook his head with a visible smile.

"That guy is worse than I am…" Natsume said under his breath as he walked out the room.

Mikan was sitting in her room, waiting anxiously for the beeping to stop, wishing someone would just pick up the damn phone in the orphanage.

_Beep… beep… beep… _

'_Come on already, I need to go back to work soon!'_ Mikan thought as finally someone picked up.

"_Hewllo (Hello)…?"_ a little baby boy voice said from the other line.

"Hello there, who might I be talking to?" Mikan asked in a cutesy way.

"_Who dish iz (Who is this)…?"_

"Yukihara Mikan!"

"… _Swanger dwanger (Stranger danger)!"_

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not a stranger, I'm not a stranger! It's me, Mikan-Nee!"

"… _Nee-San…?"_

"Yes, it's Nee-San!"

"_..."_

"Can you give the phone to an adult please?"

"_Mikan-Nee~!"_ the boy whined out, sounding like he was crying.

"Don't cry, oh don't cry! What's wrong?"

"_I cwan only hear Nee-San voice, where did Nee-San bwody goes? (I can only hear Nee-San voice, where did Nee-San body go?)" _The boy asked in a fit of tears as Mikan panicked. Mikan was about to sooth the child when she heard beeping again all of a suddenly on the other line. She stared at the phone receiver, not believing what was going on.

The stupid crying kid hung up the phone on her! Mikan re-dialed the number and prayed someone would pick up the phone that was properly potty-trained this time.

_Beep… beep… beep… beep… *Click*_

"_Hello?"_ Mikan heard a cheerful man's voice and internally squealed.

"Daddy!" Mikan squealed into the phone.

"_Mikan? Well, howdy there darling, what's up baby? It's good to hear from you! How is everything?"_

"Daddy… I need to ask you a quick question since I'm going to have to go to work soon…"

"_Sure, anything, what is it sweetheart?"_

"… You used to tell me stories that my mother was a princess of the Azumi Region…"

"_Yeah and…?"_

"That her name was Azumi Yuka…"

"_Where is this leading to…?"_

"… Was that true…?"

"… _Yes…"_

"So the lady Queen that came to visit the Hyuuga family today with her husband Azumi Yuka is actually my mother?" Mikan asked out in desperation, only to be received with silence through the other line. "Daddy…?"

"_Come over tonight and we'll discuss this properly, not through the line…"_

"Just tell me if she really is my mother and if I'm actually a… a…"

"_Princess?"_

"Princess?" Mikan's mouth went dry when she said the word. She swallowed down her own saliva and then cleared her throat. "Am I really a princess…?"

"_Yes baby…"_

"I'll see you tonight then…"

"_I'm looking forward to seeing you, my little girl. Take care…"_

"Bye daddy…" Mikan said before hanging up the phone and putting the phone back on its original place. She looked out the window and then sighed. Mr. Bear silently offered her a cookie and Mikan took it graciously. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Mikan called out. Came in was none other than Hyuuga Natsume himself. "Natsume-?"

"Just answer me one thing…?" he cut her off, looming over her and pinning her to the wall.

"Uh… ok…" Mikan said, panicking a bit as she gulped down audibly.

"Are you a princess?" Natsume asked all seriously as Mikan's eyes widened in shock.

"Princess…?"

"Yes, are you?"

"… Yes… I think…"

"Damn it Mikan, how many lies are you going to feed me, and how many secrets are you planning on keeping from me?" Natsume asked angrily as Mikan sighed.

"Natsume… I just found out today… you can't expect me to just tell you like that…"

"Polka…" Natsume whispered, pulled her face toward him so they could look at each other eye-to-eye. "Why didn't you tell me _another_ important thing like this…?"

"I'm going to go and discuss this with my dad tonight, so I was really planning on… tell you later when I got everything under control and in order…" Mikan admitted as Natsume kissed the top of her head.

"I understand…" Natsume said, and then suddenly smirked down at her, which made her confused. "Do you know what this means…?"

"… No…" Mikan admitted as Natsume's smirk doubled over.

"This means, my little girl, that we can get married without any worries…"

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"_What?_"

**Sadz:**** Natsume found out, and the whole story has been revealed!**

**Mochu:**** Ruka actually had some badass blood in his, who knew…**

**Kitsu:**** I'm betting it was from his mom…**

**Ruka:**** Hey!**

**Hotaru:**** *Smirk* He still thinks my name is Shirley Jackson…**

**Natsume:**** You guys are weird…**

**Kitsu:**** Nope, Mikan and Koko put together are the definition of weird…**

**Sadz:**** … Yeah~… So R&R people and-… I just remembered something…**

**Anna:**** What?**

**Sadz:**** Mochu, you ass, why should everyone else in the world be happy except me?**

**Mochu:**** Are you happy right now?**

**Sadz:**** No, actually, I found out today that I have the crappiest luck ever… Why do you ask?**

**Mochu:**** And somehow you wrote all this…**

**Sadz:**** Are you saying I should be sad so I can write…**

**Mochu:**** … yeah~, whatever you say Sadz… **_**'I was actually thinking she would give me a cookie, but let her think that then…'**_

**Sadz:**** … That's bull! I know my writing mostly depends on my mood, but that shouldn't be a reason for me to be an unhappy person! Fish you Mochu! Go get eaten by a fish!**

_**To Be Continued!**_


	14. Ice Princess?

**Sadz:**** For some reason… people keep saying I'm better at poetry then writing stories, which kind of made me happy since I thought I didn't have any poetic abilities till this year, and sad since I love writing and that seemed like an indirect diss to my writing skills…**

**Natsume:**** Just tell them to fuck off…**

**Sadz:**** I would, but they are people who are close to me. I know they just mean well and all, it's just that… This sucks… T_T**

**Sumire:**** … Yeah, ok, sure. Sadz, we don't care, so get on with the story already!**

**Sadz:**** OMFG, I'M SURROUNDED BY BIG FAT MEANIES!**

**Sumire:**** Who's big and fat?**

**Jinno:**** Sadz does not own anything besides the story and ideas…**

**Jinno's Frog:**** Croak… **

**Sadz:**** Uh… ok… SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING RANDOM BEFORE WE START!**

**Kitsu:**** I LOOK LIKE A FOX~! XD**

**Sadz:**** Ok, not random since we all know that already, but better than nothing for now! Hope you guys enjoy the story! **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 14:__ Ice Princess?_

Mikan trudged the hallways like a zombie. She had dark circles under her eyes, her skin was paler than usual, moaning out things that sounded like she was cursing the castle and it looked like if she yawned anymore, her jaw was going to rip off.

That whole scene with Natsume after he said that they could get married now didn't go down so well. After Mikan registered what he said, she flipped out on him. She chased him around her room and wanted to beat him up so badly, but he was agile as a cat and faster then she was. He easily evaded her punches and ran out the room.

Then it was nighttime and Mikan went to see her father.

He told her that he used to be a teacher for the Azumi family's only daughter ever since she was young- he watched her grow into the teenager she had become until they had to part ways- and became quite attached to her. When she told him that she was in love with her, he knew a peasant and royal could not be together, so he kept rejecting her. He never really had any real feelings for her- he told himself that- it was just the feeling of a student and teacher.

However, when she got older and he saw her being exposed to more men, he was extremely jealous. He didn't want any other men around her, and he felt like killing any guy who dared go anywhere near her. That was when he found out he was actually in love with her. When Izumi asked Yuka who she was in love with, she urged that it was Izumi and she could never love anyone else more than him. That's when he told her that he was in love with her and their secret affair began.

Yuka wasn't satisfied with a secret affair, so she asked him to run away with her. Of course, he couldn't do that, so he said no. However, shortly afterwards, the royals announced that Yuka would have to marry a man with status and wealth. Izumi was furious and obviously snapped, so he ran off with Yuka.

They travelled all around the Alice Kingdom just to get away from the Azumi family, but pursuers were always close by. A little while after they ran away together, they found out the Yuka was pregnant with Izumi's child. For a whole year they ran away and tried to live their lives together, but it was no use. On January first, when the snow was falling and it was New Years day, Mikan was born.

They tried to take care of Mikan, while taking care of themselves and running away with the pursuers always chasing their tails, but it was no use. Izumi proposed that she go back to her family while he took care of their child. Obviously Yuka rejected, but they both knew they couldn't be together. So they went their separate ways and never saw each other again.

That was when Izumi moved into the Hyuuga Region, wanting to start anew with his only beautiful daughter. (This is like Izumi's version telling Mikan of the story Yuka told Natsume and Aoi in the last chapter)

Mikan told her father that Yuka was married to a nobleman named Shiki. Izumi's eyes widened a fraction, but then he gave her a sad smile. He told her that it was late and that she had to go home. Yet, before she left, he said something to her.

"_Please don't hate your mother Mikan; it's not her fault. She tried to do everything that was the best for the both of us…"_

So, back to the present, you can tell Mikan didn't really get that much sleep after that. As she entered the kitchen, Mochu quirked a brow at her appearance. Koko patted her back, instantly knowing what was going on as he read her mind of the past day's events.

"You ok, Miki?" Kitsu asked as Mikan nodded weakly.

"Didn't have… enough sleep…" Mikan crocked out as they looked a bit worriedly at her.

"Well then, this will wake you right up!" Tsubasa declared. Mikan turned around, and instantly went back to normal as her eyes sparkled and her mouth drooled, seeing the wonderful piece of Heaven in Tsubasa's hands. In his hand, he held a Howalan.

"Tsubasa-Senpai, I love you so much, may I please have that…" Mikan begged, her eyes not leaving the Howalan.

"Sure Miki!" he said. He tossed it into the air toward her and it landed in her open mouth.

"Ah~!" Mikan sighed out dreamily as she wiggled in ecstasy at the taste. "Heaven's delicacy…"

"We should never be worried about you…" Mochu said with a yawn.

"You know, Nobara-Hime is coming today," Yuu informed as everyone besides Mikan made a weird face.

"The Ice Princess?" Kitsu asked.

"Ice Princess?" Mikan asked in confusion.

"That means Persona the ass is coming as well…" Mochu said in disgust as Tsubasa patted Mikan's head.

"Persona is the General of the Hyuuga Region and Nobara-Hime is his adopted daughter," Tsubasa explained as Mikan made an 'O' with her mouth in understanding.

"So why is everyone bummed out about it?" Mikan asked as they all sighed.

"Well, I for one have to serve food for the Hyuuga royals, the Azumi couple and now the General and his daughter…" Tsubasa said dejectedly.

"And also because Persona and Nobara-Hime put together are a deadly weapon…" Koko exclaimed as Mikan cocked her head on the side in confusion.

"Nobara-Hime has the snow Alice, but she can't control it and sometimes freezes things in solid ice or creates a blizzard. That took a lot of cleaning up to do…" Kitsu explained. "Then there's Persona, the deadliest guy around. He wears a mask to conceal himself, and gloves since whatever he touches dies…"

"Really?" Mikan asked in a bit of horror and surprise as they nodded at her.

"Order everyone, order!" Jinno voice reverberated throughout the kitchen like he was a judge to a trial. He gave some instructions and told everyone to do their duty and be on their best behavior, then dismissed them.

"Brother!" the King stated happily as Persona gave him a small smile.

"It's nice to see you too…" Persona said before hugging the king.

"It's been a while, how is everything…?"

"Fine. Nobara, come out and greet them…" Behind Persona's back, a figure popped her head out. A girl with long wavy hair and pale skin, wearing a long dress and had a frightened look on her face, came out from behind Persona. She looked older then Aoi, but younger then Natsume, about sixteen.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Nobara!" she greeted with a bow as the King smiled at her.

"No need for formalities, you're my niece! Kids, greet your uncle and cousin!" the king stated as Natsume glared and Aoi smiled.

"Persona…" Natsume simply acknowledged.

"Natsume…" Persona shot back.

"Hi Uncle Persona and Nobara-Chan!" Aoi greeted with a wave. Natsume quirked a brow at her, never understanding how she could be so attached to their uncle when Natsume hated him so much.

"Natsume!" Kaoru said his name with a warning in it for him to be more polite.

"Please, it's alright, we can't change the fact that Natsume dislikes me…" Persona urged, but a smirk was playing on his lips. Natsume snarled before storming off.

"I'm so sorry for him…" the King stated as Persona lifted his hand like he wanted the King to stop.

"It's perfectly alright; you can't force someone to like another…"

Natsume growled as he slammed the door shut of his room and crashed onto the bed. He didn't know Persona was coming, and he would have run away for the couple of days he was staying here if he had known. He never wanted to be anywhere near Persona after what happened all those years ago. Thinking back on it just ignited the anger and disgust he felt for his uncle ten times over…

_Flashback_

_A little five year old Natsume was walking around the castle when he saw a single door that he had never seen before. His father said to never go near this door, but curiosity was getting the best of Natsume. It was an old looking dirty door with chips on its wooden frame and rusted hinges. He pushed on the door, putting more force into it then any of the other doors he usually opens in the castle, until it finally opened. There, he saw a flight of stairs leading downwards. _

_Grabbing his portable flashlight from his shorts pocket, he started walking down the concrete stairs. As he reached the last step, he saw a hallway with a few doors on either side of it. He walked forward, even though his senses were telling him to turn around and walk away. As he walked forward, there was a door that was slightly opened with light shining out of it. He walked to it to hear voices coming out from the room._

"_Are you going to surrender, or not?" said a familiar voice, making Natsume quirk a brow. He peeked through the crack of the door to see his Uncle Persona with a man standing behind him and another holding a gun to the head of a tied up man. The tied up man was tied to the chair and was scared, but tried to look nonchalant. _

"_I will never surrender to the likes of you…" the tied up man said and then spat on Persona's designer shoes. Persona sneered, and then motioned for the man with the gun to shoot. The man with the gun shot the tied up man's shin, making him scream out in pain and agony as rusted color blood poured out of the wound, making Natsume feel like he was going to puke. _

"_Now…?" Persona asked as Natsume tried to hold back his sobs with both of his hands over his mouth. He was paralyzed by the sight, and couldn't move his numb legs. Natsume never liked his uncle, but seeing this only made everything all the more clear. _

"_I will… never betray… my people…" the agonized tied up man panted out as Persona sighed. _

"_This is becoming troublesome…" Persona said and then rolled his eyes. "Just kill him and get it over with…"_

_Then just like that, without any remorse or mercy, they shot the tied up man's brain out. Natsume was finally able to feel his legs as he ran away from the horridly gory sight. He ran up the stairs; pass the door, all the way up to his room. He closed the door, ran into his closet and sat in a corner, crying his eyes out. _

_End of Flashback_

Ruka strolled around town and sighed. Yesterday he was so enthusiastic in looking for Shirley Jackson, but was unable to find her. He looked through every inch of the town, but couldn't find her no matter what. He asked some of his animal friends to help today, but so far none of them had reported back. All of a sudden, a sparrow nestled on top of his head.

"Hey there little guy, what's up…?" Ruka asked as the sparrow chirped in his ear. "What was that?" he asked as the sparrow chirped in his ear again. "You've found her? Where?" After finding out what he found out he smiled. "She lives in the outskirts of town- got it! Thank you, Mr. Sparrow!" With that, Ruka ran off toward the directions of the girl's home.

As he reached the house, he smiled at the quant peacefulness and beauty of the entrance. That was, until he looked up to see the darkness of the upper floors. He gulped before walked up the pavement. A round pink robot approached him then.

"Identification please…" it asked politely as Ruka smiled down at it.

"Nogi Ruka," he replied as it processed his name in its database.

"Access denied…" it replied as Ruka furrowed his brows at it.

"Can you please ask Shirley Jackson if I can come in or not…?" Ruka asked as the robot suddenly pressed its own ear, a ringing noise chimed around it.

"_What?"_ a cold emotionless voice that he recognized to be hers asked from the other line of the call. So this was the place…

"Master, there is a boy named Nogi Ruka who is here to see you. Shall I let him in?" the robot asked as Ruka smiled charmingly down at the robot.

"Miss Shirley Jackson, surely you won't leave a prince out here to wait for nothing?" he asked as it went silent on the other line. Ruka looked to the third floor where a large extended telescope appeared out of nowhere and came all the way down to right in front of his face. Ruka stared at it with a smile, but was kind of scared it was going to laser beam him to smithereens since it was at least ten feet larger then he was. It stared at him for a whole minute- he counted to sixty in my head- before it retreated back to the third floor.

"_No need to let him in, I'm coming down myself…"_ she said as Ruka made a victory pose in my head.

"As you wish, master…" the pink robot said before pressing its ear again and ended the call session. Suddenly, she strode out of the entrance and down the pavement, and Ruka had never been more mesmerized over anything or anyone in his entire life.

"What are you doing here, Nogi…?" Hotaru asked sharply, but that didn't wipe off the smile that was playing across Ruka's face.

"I came here to see you, Shirley…" Ruka answered as she glared at him.

"That was not necessary. Leave now, Nogi…"

"Are we really playing this 'Nogi-Shirley' game again?"

"Leave…" Hoatru demanded in a final tone. Before Ruka could counter her demand, a woman came out of the house that looked like an older version of her.

"Hotaru, sweetheart, who's at the door?" When she saw Ruka, she blushed and smiled, walking up to them both. "Oh my, a fine young man you must be. I am Mrs. Imai; it is a pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm Ruka, a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Imai." They shook hands as Ruka gave Hotaru a sideways glance. She did not look happy.

"Please come inside, Ruka-Kun! I just made a fresh batch of cookies, hot out of the oven!"

"I'd love to, Mrs. Imai…" With that, she skipped into the house, leaving Hotaru and Ruka alone together outside. "So… Imai Hotaru? That's a wonderful name…"

"Hn…" she simply said before walking back into the house. Ruka stared behind her, shrugged with a smile and then jogged up beside her to enter her house.

"So that's the Ice Princess, hmm…?" Mochu asked as Koko nodded. Kitsu was cleaning the windows, Mochu was cleaning the vases, Koko was cleaning the picture frames and Mikan was scrubbing the floors. They looked outside the window to see Aoi and Nobara taking a stroll around the garden. Aoi pointed to something and then was staring dazedly at a beautiful orchid. Nobara smiled like it was a precious jewel, and was about to touch it until her Alice froze it. Nobara stared at it in shock for a moment before she started to tear up as Aoi tried to calm down her cousin. "Royals have so much free time…"

"Whatever…" Mikan said in an annoyed tone as all three of them looked at her with wide shocked eyes.

'_What happened to him?'_ Kitsu thought to himself.

'_Why is the idiot acting all serious and annoyed, instead of happy and annoy_ing_?'_ Mochu thought as Koko quirked a brow at them.

"Are you ok, Miki?" Koko asked as Mikan sighed.

"I'm fine, but I'm tired of Mochu always complaining about the stupid useless royals. They're stupid and useless, we get it. So just leave them alone already…" Mikan said as a tick formed on Mochu's temple, getting a little insulted and pissed off by this.

"Excuse me, but I have to deal with your annoying ass all the time. So why the hell can't I complain about some annoying shit once in a while? I'm only human…" Mochu snarled as Kitsu and Koko tried to calm him down.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Mikan asked defensively as Mochu glared.

"Mochu, no," Koko said, trying to calm his friend down.

"That's the thing about you Miki, you're just _so_ stupid, you don't get _anything_!" Mochu spat out as Mikan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, that's enough!" Kitsu said, putting a hand on Mochu's chest to indicate for him to stop with a warning glare. Mikan started to tear up, but she had an angry and determined expression on her face.

"I'm not stupid, you are! I've had enough of all of this! I'm out of here! I hate you guys!" Mikan shouted out, throwing her scrubber down on the floor and ran away, tears trailing off behind her retreating figure.

"Nice one, boldy…" Koko snarled, running after her as Kitsu sighed.

"You went too far there buddy, cool off by doing work to get your mind off things…" Kitsu advised, patting Mochu's back and then pushing him toward his work.

"Miki! Miki, slow down! Come on!" Koko shouted out, trying to catch up to the crying running Mikan.

"No! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of everything!" Mikan shouted back. She looked back at Koko, but he suddenly stopped and then watched her run forward.

'_Why did he stop? Is he tired of me too?'_ Mikan thought, making herself cry even more. As she ran to her room, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her. She was pulled into a room and then pushed against the wall. _'What the-?'_

"Why are you crying this time for?" Natsume asked as Mikan looked wide eyed up at him, and then realized that she was in his room.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked as Natsume nodded and then she was having a crying fit all over again. "Natsume~!" Mikan cried out, hugging him and burying her face in his chest.

"Oye, you're getting snot all over my shirt!" Natsume said, but Mikan didn't care and kept crying in his chest. He sighed, picking her up gently and then laying her on his bed. He started kissing her tears away, pulling her wig off and lacing his fingers through her brown locks.

"N-Natsume…" Mikan whispered out as he kissed her all over her face.

"Stop crying already, Baka. You look like super ugly crying…" Natsume said and then resumed his kissing. Mikan circled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he moved down to trailing kisses on her jaw line. When he went lower to her neck, he started sucking on her collarbone, making her moan into his ear.

"Natsume sweetheart, we know you don't like your uncle, but at least-!" Kaoru said, coming into Natsume's room with Aoi and Nobara trailing behind her. Kaoru stopped her sentence short as she saw the frozen wide eyed pair on the bed- not to mention Natsume was on top of Mikan. Everyone was quiet, staring at each other wide eyed until Aoi decided to break the silence.

"Miki-Kun is actually Mikan-Chan?" Aoi asked in horror and disbelief.

"Tsk…"

**Sadz:**** BUSTED! O_O**

**Mikan:**** Oh gosh, they saw us! This is so embarrassing, and I'm going to lose my job!**

**Natsume:**** Not unless I have a say in that…**

**Mikan:**** Koko, why did you suddenly stop chasing after me?**

**Koko:**** Cuz I read Natsume's mind in his room and he heard you so he was planning in his head to grab you, so I ran away so you guys don't get disturbed. **

**Mochu:**** A lot of help that did. Now the Queen, Aoi and Nobara know.**

**Kitsu:**** Why did all the girls in the castle have to find out **_**except **_**Yuka?**

**Anna:**** And the guys of the castle don't…?**

**Sadz:**** … Eh… it goes with the story…**

**Sumire:**** Right~…**

**Koko:**** R&R! Thanks for supporting Sadz!**

**Nonoko:**** Please bear with her!**

**Nobara:**** She's also making a Gakuen Alice One-Shot soon, so look forward to that as well! ^_^**

**Sadz:**** Thanks for ruining the surprise, I just started it!**

**Nobara:**** I-I'm s-sorry!**

**Mikan:**** Don't be mean to Nobara-Chan~! Sadz~!**

**Sadz:**** Whatever…**

_**To Be Continued!**_


	15. Mikan?

**Sadz:**** Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you-… my story…?**

**Mochu:**** Great intro there, Sadz…**

**Sadz:**** I'm saving this intro when I start a new story of Gakuen Alice, how about that? =P**

**Nonoko:**** You're going to make more Gakuen Alice stories? O_O**

**Sadz:**** Hell yeah! XD**

**Mikan:**** Yay~!**

**Sadz:**** Right after this is done… which should be soon…**

**Sumire:**** What? O_O**

**Sadz:**** You people, can never be pleased, I swear…**

**Natsume:**** Hn… **

**Kaoru:**** Sadz does not own anything besides the story and ideas!**

**Sadz:**** Let's create awesomeness!**

**Mochu:**** That's another intro… T_T**

**Sadz:**** Fish you, Mochu… T_T**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 15:__ Mikan?_

"Ok… so you're telling me that you've been a servant here for about ten years, disguised as a boy, so you can financially support yourself and your father? Yet somehow kept this secret for so long without anyone else knowing besides a few exceptions? You're also saying that my most faithful servant, Sakura Kenta-Dono, was in on all this and helped you carry out this deception plan the whole time, and was actually the one who came up with the plan in the first place?" Kaoru asked as Mikan's head fell low and Natsume just looked nonchalant as always.

Mikan had changed in some extra girl clothes that she kept in her room, and they were sitting in the living room. Kaoru gave them a quizzical look, Aoi still looked shocked, Nobara looked around nervously like someone was going to assassinate her any moment then and the two busted teenagers were sitting on a couch together- one looked guilty like she just committed the act of murder while the other looked like he wanted to get murdered out of sheer boredom.

"Gomenasai! I never wanted to lie to anyone or anything, but I needed to do this to help my dad since he and I needed money desperately, I had no choice! He's the only family I have, so I'd do anything for him! Please understand! Gomenasai!" Mikan said, bowing her head low in her seat as Natsume quirked a brow at her.

"Get up, stupid, and stop apologizing…" Natsume said, but Mikan kept bowing. Natsume sighed, knowing she wasn't going to listen to him. He pushed her up until she was sitting straight, but her eyes were still glued to the floor.

"Do you realize how much trouble you could have been in for doing such a dangerous thing?" Kaoru asked in her high-and-mighty tone as Mikan flinched. "After everything you've done, do you really expect me to understand and let you off that easily?"

"Mom-!" Natsume was going to intervene until Kaoru put her hand up to silence him. She walked forward until she was standing tall directly in front of Mikan.

"You…" she began as tears stung Mikan's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Mikan whispered, closing her eyes tightly shut to brace for the impact of her punishment. Mikan's muscled tightened as she felt Kaoru come closer, thinking the Queen was going to slap her. Then, suddenly, a hand was gently placed on top of Mikan's head. Mikan opened her eyes in confusion as she saw Kaoru looking down at Mikan was sympathetic warm eyes.

"You want me to understand everything you've been through? How could I? I can see that you'd do anything for your father and the people you love, and your deep emotions for others… Don't be sorry, since there is nothing for you to be sorry for…" Kaoru stated as Mikan tried as hard as she could to wipe her tears away. "I'm just glad you and Sensei are alright. You've grown up to be a very beautiful girl, Mikan-Chan…"

"Thank you, Your Majesty…" Mikan sobbed out, wiping her tears away with a smile as Natsume handed her his handkerchief while looking the other direction.

"Now, Natsume, sweetheart. Why did I find you molesting my best friend's daughter earlier…?" Kaoru asked as Natsume just stared blankly at her.

"Hn…" he simply said as Kaoru glared.

"So wait! All these years, the Miki-Kun that was like a second brother to me and had always been there for me and played and had taken care of me and who I'd trust my life with, was actually a girl?" Aoi asked, still shocked as Natsume scowled at her.

"Get over it already…" Natsume said.

"I can't! I've known Miki for way longer then you have and I've been through so much more with him-!"

"Her…" Natsume corrected.

"_Her!_ So how do you expect me to just accept this sudden fact?"

"Like I said, get over it already…" Natsume groaned as Aoi pouted at him.

"Siblings are so cute…" Mikan blurted out as Natsume and Aoi gave her a strange look. "I'm an only child, so I'd obviously think that way. I always wanted a little brother or sister…"

"Take mine; she's annoying as hell…" Natsume said, pointing to a fuming Aoi.

"Am not! Fine, if you'd just throw me away like that! Then maybe I really will become Mikan-Chan's little sister!" Aoi said, getting up from her seat and walked over to Mikan. Before Aoi could hug Mikan, however, Natsume pulled her to sit on his other side.

"Changed my mind…" Natsume said as Aoi stared at him for about five seconds before hugging him. "Plus, you're going to be her sister-in-law soon…" Natsume whispered in Aoi's ear. Aoi suddenly squealed, bouncing and jumping in her seat, and then smirked at everyone like she knew a secret that they didn't.

"However, child, I do have one thing to request of you…" Kaoru said, directing her statement to Mikan as they ignored Aoi.

"Anything!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Can you meet your mother…?" Kaoru asked as Mikan's face fell.

"Except that…" Mikan responded as Kaoru sighed.

"Please? Yuka loves you and your father desperately, and she's never been the same ever since she had to leave you and your father all those years ago…"

"Yeah, she became more depressed and depressing to be around…" Natsume commented as Kaoru shot him a glare.

"I don't want to meet her," Mikan said in a final tone as Kaoru made a strained face.

"Don't you think it would mean the world to her if she saw you, at least to see how you are and how much you've grown, to show her that you're alright after all these years…?" Kaoru asked, but before Mikan could retort back, she remembered something.

"_Please don't hate your mother Mikan; it's not her fault. She tried to do everything that was the best for the both of us…"_

She remembered her father's words, and actually took a whole minute to decide her answer.

"… Alright…" Mikan whispered out as Kaoru squealed.

"Fantastic! We'll make it a surprise, but I'll find out where she got lost to in the castle. In the mean time, Aoi and Nobara-Chan will get you dressed!" Kaoru exclaimed as Mikan quirked a brow at her.

"Get me dressed?" Mikan asked.

"Well, you don't expect to meet your long lost mother in rags, do you?" Aoi asked as Mikan looked down at herself. She was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with roses on it and a long red skirt.

"I like what I'm wearing!" Mikan informed as everyone except Nobara gave her a weird look.

"That _thing_…?" Aoi asked with a bit of disgust in her tone.

"You look like the freaking garden fairy…" Natsume commented as Mikan smiled at him. "That wasn't a compliment, baka…"

"Mou, meanie!" Mikan shouted at him as Aoi grabbed Mikan's arm and started leading her out of the room with Nobara close behind.

"Don't worry, Mikan-Nee, I'll make you look great!" Aoi chirped as Mikan looked back to Natsume.

_Help _she mouth the word to Natsume, and for a response received a smirk.

_Have fun_ he mouthed back as she exited the room with a horrified expression.

"Hey…?" Mochu grunted to Kitsu as the fox-like boy quirked a brow at him.

"What…?" Kitsu asked as Mochu looked a bit worriedly at him.

"I have this… weird feeling in the pit of my stomach… it's like this churning tingling feeling that's making me feel bad…" Mochu said, clutching his stomach as Kitsu smiled at him.

"It's called guilt, buddy…"

"It feels yucky…" Mochu whispered in a dreaded tone making Koko chuckle.

"Well, we came to Miki's room for a reason. Just knock on the door and apologize, the yucky feeling will go away then," Koko stated.

"Are you sure it'll go away?"

"Yes!" Mochu took in a deep breath, puffed out his chest, squared his shoulders and then knocked on the door with a determined look. After a moment of silence though, Mochu's confidence faded and he knocked on it again, more roughly this time.

"Where'd he go?" Kitsu asked as Koko shrugged.

"Do you actually think… he really left…?" Mochu asked in horror as the other two's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Catch him, he couldn't have gotten far!" Koko yelled out.

"Miki, I'm sorry! Come back! I won't ever complain about royal people ever again- or at least in front of you!" Mochu shouted out as they ran through the halls, frantically looking for their lost runaway idiot.

"Miki~!" Kitsu's voiced echoed throughout the endless halls as they looked worriedly at each other.

"What…?" a voice said behind them. They all turned around with smiles on their faces expecting to see Miki, but their mouths dropped to the floor, as they saw someone else standing there. "You guys shouldn't make so much noise in the halls; a servant must perform their duties without disturbing the residence owners. Come on guys, you know that! It's the basics Jii-Chan taught us!"

"Mikan?" Koko asked as Mikan quirked a brow at them. She was wearing a white dress that had no sleeves and ended right above her knees, it had a V-neck and it had silver stars on it. She put her hair up in a pony-tail with a white silk ribbon- letting her chocolate curls fall down naturally- and a white clip-on rose on the side of her head, wearing silver sandals.

"Yeah?" Mikan asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Miki-Kun! We need to go now!" Aoi whined, trying to push Mikan forward.

"H-Her name is M-Mikan-Chan…" Nobara whispered shyly as Aoi faced palmed herself.

"I will never get over this!" Aoi exclaimed as Mikan giggled and the girls walked away, leaving the gaping shocked men behind in the hallways.

"Did Aoi-Hime just say what I think she just said…?" Kitsu asked as Koko sighed.

"Yeah, Miki was actually Mikan this whole time. The secret is out!" Koko said cheerily with a wide grin as Mochu and Kitsu glared at him the whole time.

"You knew about this the whole time?" Mochu asked menacingly as Koko nodded his head vigorously. A few seconds later, Kitsu burst out laughing.

"Oh shit, that was awesome! I didn't even have a clue! Genius my man, genius!" Kitsu said in between laughs while giving Koko a high-five as Mochu looked at them in disbelief.

"You're not bothered by this at all?" Mochu asked as Kitsu just shrugged.

"Eh, it was funny as hell, so I don't care!" Kitsu said as Mochu's blood was boiling.

"How could you not tell us about this, Koko? Huh?"

"… Run away!" Koko yelled out as he and Kitsu began to run away from a fuming Mochu.

"You can do this…" Kaoru whispered into Mikan's ear as the brunette took a deep breath.

"… I can do this…" Mikan breathed out.

"You can so do this!" Aoi encouraged as Mikan smiled.

"I can do this!"

"G-Good luck…" Nobara whispered out as Mikan smiled at her.

"Thanks!"

"Let's do this!" Kaoru yelled out, opening the door to the backyard. When the light shone and glistened into the semi-dark hall they were standing in, Mikan's smile faded.

"I can't do this!" Mikan shouted, turning around to run away until Natsume captured her. Mikan pouted up at him as he looked down at her blankly.

"You _can_ do this…" Natsume urged as Mikan gulped. She nodded as he let her go- but interlocked their fingers together as he held her hand, keeping her close to his side- and they walked out into the backyard. As they got out, they were met with a bizarre sight. Yuka was being chased after by none other than Piyo, the castle giant yellow pet chick. They all had either two expressions plastered on their faces for the scene in front of them:

O_O

-_-'

(You can guess which expression belongs to who XD)

"Yuka! Come here, I have something to show you!" Kaoru yelled out, but before Yuka could turn toward Kaoru, Mikan hid behind Natsume.

"Save me from this deranged oversized creature you call your _pet_ first!" Yuka yelled out angrily. Kaoru sighed and then snapped her fingers, indicating for a few servants to take Piyo away.

"There, happy? Now get over here!" Kaoru shouted out. Yuka quirked a brow at her Senpai's urging and somewhat excited tone, so she silently walked over to the party of four. As Yuka reached them with her dull look as usual, Kaoru was all smiles.

"What…?" Yuka asked as Kaoru's smile grew even larger, if that was even possible.

"I would like you to meet someone…" Kaoru stated, moving to the side. Natsume moved away as Yuka's dull expression twisted into shock and surprise as she saw the tall brunette standing before her. She looked almost exactly as Yuka did when she was in her youth, but also different somehow. She didn't know what to think or say, she just stood there staring at her little baby all grown up whom she thought she would never be allowed the luxury to be able to ever see again in a lifetime.

"Hey, mom…" Mikan croaked out, clearing her voice since her neck felt like it just contracted and choked by her oncoming sobs. The moment Mikan choked out the 'M' word ('mom') was the moment Yuka broke out in sobs, putting her hands over her mouth in disbelief.

"Mikan?" Yuka choked out as Mikan nodded. Yuka ran up to her daughter and crushed her in a hug, both sobbing in happiness to be able to finally meet each other. "Oh my goodness, Mikan, I'm so happy to finally be able to meet you…"

"I'm happy to meet you to, mom…" Mikan said whole-heartedly as she tightened her grip, not wanting to stop a hug from the one person she always wanted a hug from.

She would always remember how other kids would always tease and ridicule her for not having a mother and would always make disgusting suggestions why she didn't have a mother. Some said that her mother died, some said her mother didn't want Mikan anymore, some said that her mother didn't love her father anymore and then left, some even said Mikan's mother found someone better and now loves a family she made of her own with a different husband and had more loveable children instead of Mikan. Some even said her mother was happy that she was finally rid of a daughter like Mikan.

She would always be jealous of other kids who would be playing with their moms, have obentos (boxed lunches) made by their moms, and get a warm loving hug from their mothers. She was always be envious when a kid got hurt and had their mother kiss their booboo better, how their mother would always be there to be their best friend, their hero, their companion and simply their everything. Mikan always wanted that, she always wanted something remotely close to that.

However, all she had was her father.

It's not like Mikan didn't love her father- she loved her father more than anything in the world, and no one could ever change that- it's just that she wished she at least had a mother figure there for her when she needed her. But if she had to choose anyone in the world to remove from her life, the last person would have to be her father. Instead of her mom, he was always there for her. She can't even count the times he said 'I Love You' to her in her life, and vice versa.

Mikan clutched onto her mother's dress for dear life, for happiness and fear, since she didn't know what the future held for her from now onwards…

**Sadz:**** You know what, I'm tired of all this. The next chapter is the last one.**

**Gakuen Alice Characters:**** WHAT?**

**Sadz:**** You heard me! I'm ending this story in the next chapter!**

**Anna:**** BUT-BUT-BUT-BUT-BUT-BUT-BUT-BUT-BUT-BUT~! WHY?**

**Sadz:**** 'Cuz I feel like it… T_T**

**Sumire:**** That's not a good enough reason!**

**Sadz:**** T_T**

**Koko:**** R&R! Sorry for how Sadz is, but she's actually serious right now ^_^**

**Yuu:**** This is so sad.**

**Sumire:**** Fuck yeah its sad! **

**Nobara:**** Thank you and please keep supporting Sadz…**

**Sadz:**** See ya later alligator! XD**

_**To Be Continued!**_ **(Not for long, Buahahaha!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sadz:**** Now you people made me feel bad! Here's a little thingy I made up in the spur of the moment just to make you guys feel better, and for me to feel less guilty! XD**

"Unicorns!"

"Butterflies!"

"Flowers!"

"Bees!"

"Stingers!"

"Pollens!"

"Honeys!"

"Sweets!"

"Howalans!"

"Clouds!"

"Bunnies!"

"Carrots!"

"Vegetables!"

"Lines!"

"Stars!"

"Sparkles!"

"Glitters!"

"Monkeys!"

"Bears!"

"Turtles!"

"Lions!"

"Kids!"

"Playgrounds!"

"Guns!"

BAKA! BAKA! "What are you two bakas doing…?" Hotaru asked with an irritated tone as Koko and Mikan rubbed their heads, a bump now harnessing the top of both their heads.

"Mou, Hotaru-Chan! You didn't have to hit us! That was mean!" Mikan whined as Hotaru stared at her expressionlessly.

"We're playing a game we just made up," Koko explained with a smile. "One of us starts with a random word that has to be a plural word with an 's' at the end, and then the other person goes on with the first word that pops in their head and they keep going on like that, but the words have to be plural with an 's' at the end and a real word otherwise you lose! Also, you can't repeat a word you or the other person already used!"

"Doesn't it sound fun?" Mikan asked and then giggled at Koko who was smiling proudly.

"So in other words, you both suck at your own game…" Natsume commented as Mikan gaped at him and Koko followed her example, but he was still smiling in amusement.

"Not! We are really good at this game since we made it up! It's not like you could do any better anyways…" Mikan said as Natsume quirked a brow at her.

"Try me…" Natsume challenged as Mikan huffed.

"Fine! You're on! Since I'm the nice one, I'll let you go first!" Mikan said. They were staring each other down, not blinking until the other moved.

"One condition though…" Natsume said as Mikan nodded for him to continue, still keeping up her stubborn glare. "Loser has to do a punishment…"

"Alright! Start!"

"You can do it Mikan, make us proud!" Koko cheered then looked at Kitsu who was sitting next to him. "She can't do it…" Koko whispered in Kitsu's ear as the fox-like boy chuckled at him.

"… Chocolates."

"Trees!"

"Leaves."

"Dancers!"

"Air particles."

"Kites!"

"Picnics."

"Sandwiches!"

"Tomatoes."

"Bottles!"

"Candies."

"Dolls!"

"Lollipops."

"Rainbows!"

"Idiots."

"Nobles!"

"Villains."

"Weapons!"

"Lips."

"Teeth!"

"Hips."

"Waists!"

"Pants."

"Breaths!"

"Polka-dots."

"… Pervert!" Mikan screeched out as Natsume smirked at her.

"That's not a plural, you lose…" Natsume stated as Mikan's eyes went wide at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Now… for your punishment…" Mikan closed her eyes shut to wait for the impact of his words, but instead felt the impact of his lips on hers. Mikan's eyes widened in shock and gasped. Natsume took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss, the sensation of it all and the sparks that were clicking all around them.

As Natsume pulled away, Mikan looked dazedly and flushed up at him.

"Mikan…" Natsume breathed out.

"That's not a plural…" Koko cut in with a smile as Natsume smirked down at his little brunette.

"There is only one idiot in my heart…"

**Sadz:**** Now, this chapter is over! I don't know about you people, but that was just too KAWAI! Just to piss you guys off, next chapter is the last! Yeah, I reminded you guys! Have a nice day and thanks for reading! Please wait patiently for the last chapter, and R&R to pass the time and to encourage me to finish it quickly! I love you guys! XD**


	16. The End?

**Sadz:**** LAST CHATER! I feel kind of bad now; I really liked writing this story… Eh, we'll get over it…**

**Sumire:**** How could you be so nonchalant about ending this story?**

**Sadz:**** Oh my evilness, Sumire knows a big word! O_O**

**Sumire:**** What the-? Shut up!**

**Mikan:**** Sadz, I don't want this to end! We had so much fun together!**

**Sadz:**** I had fun with all of you guys too, and don't worry! I'm going to start other Gakuen Alice stories after this one! So look forward to those! ^_^**

**Mikan:**** Hai~! **

**Sadz:**** Enjoy the last chapter! I'll make it worth it and a good ending at that! **

**Persona:**** Sadz does not own anything besides the story and ideas…**

**Sadz:**** Let's end this thing with a bang!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 16:__ The End?_

Mikan sat in front of the dresser mirror, brushing her long cascading chocolate locks. She stared at her reflection and sighed. She was wearing a long red shoulder-less dress with a belt handing loosely around her waist with a ruby in the shape of a heart holding it together. He was wearing a ruby studded necklace, earrings and red high heeled shoes. She wore a small jacket that you couldn't even call it a jacket since it didn't hide anything and it was so thin it still made her feel cold wherever she went, and then she sighed at her reflection once again and then went back to brushing her hair before some deranged maid walked in and offer- more like force- to brush Mikan's hair for her.

'_I have hands woman, I can very capably do it myself, thank you very much!'_ is what Mikan would like to scream at them for, but their just doing their jobs. She looked around her surrounds and was awe-struck by the magnificence of it all for probably the hundredth time.

She was in a large room with a queen sized bed, having pretty sheets and about a dozen pillows, pillars on all four corners and light see-through drapes around it. The walls were covered with wallpaper that had exotic orchids on it, and the ceiling was painted in a way for a goddess in heaven. There was a large walk-in closet filled with different varieties of dresses, shoes and accessories. She even had her own bathroom that was bigger than her whole old room at the Hyuuga castle.

Now you all must be wondering, how did the poor peasant girl that had to conceal her identity and gender for so long just for money, be doing wearing lavishing clothes and was living in luxurious surroundings?

After her heart warming reunion with her mother, Yuka asked to see Izumi also. So they all got together and were talking, hugging and crying from happiness. After much discussion and persuasion, Izumi thought it would be best if Yuka took Mikan for a little while. Now it's been two months since Mikan started living in the Azumi Region, Azumi castle household. Mikan didn't want to leave all her friends or family behind, but the look Yuka was giving her, practically begging her to come was unbearable. Also, since her father thought it was a good idea, she went along with it.

She said goodbye to all her friends, saying that she didn't know how long she would be gone, but she'll always be thinking of them and missing them all the way. When she said goodbye to Hotaru, Hotaru just stared at her and then launched her BAKA Gun at her, saying that Mikan shouldn't have even bothered saying goodbye to her. Mikan, taking it in a completely different way like her twisted mind always does, started crying and hugging her best friend saying that she would miss her mostly out of everyone.

She said goodbye to the twins, to Sumire, to Narumi-Sensei –who she found out was actually Yuka's cousin and Mikan's uncle which Mikan was thrilled about-, to Koko, Mochu, Kitsu, Tsubasa, Yuu (who all found out that Miki was Mikan), to Sakura Kenta, Aoi, Ruka, the King and Queen, Youichi and then came Natsume. Saying goodbye to Natsume was probably the hardest thing she had to do- right after saying goodbye to her father.

She explained everything to Natsume and he listened silently. After she finished, he was still silent, so dead silent and unmoving that it scared Mikan a little.

_Flashback_

"_Natsume… Are you ok…?" Mikan asked on that day as Natsume still didn't move. "Please say something Natsume! I'm going to leave soon, but no matter what, I want you to know that I'll always only love you no matter what…"_

"_You better…" he said, embracing her in a tight warm hug, burying his head in her hair. Mikan began to cry so Natsume started rubbing her back soothingly. "No matter how far apart, we'll still always be together. Just look into the sky and remember that we're both still under the same sky…"_

"_That won't be a problem, since I know everything I'll see will just remind me of you…" Mikan said, and she could just feel the smirk on his face. _

"_Same here, Polka…" Then Natsume kissed her for a final time before she had to leave._

_End of Flashback_

She fingered her red dress, smiling at it. It reminded her of his eyes, those deep beautiful crimson eyes.

Then there was the matter of when she arrived at the castle. Mikan remembered how scared she was, thinking that her mother's relatives might hate her. She thought it would be one of the cliché things in which they were glare, sneer and gossip about her, backbiting about her and loathing her very existence that they would torture and ridicule her. Surprisingly, they didn't do anything to Mikan. It was obvious they didn't like her and thinks she shouldn't even exist in this world, but they just silently avoided her which made her feel happy for not being harmed and also kind of sad since she just wanted to get along with everyone.

There is also the thing about her step-father, Shiki. It's not like Mikan dislikes him, on the contrary, for some reason she really likes him. He's quiet and has this high-and-mighty aura about himself, but he's also a sweet and caring guy at the same time. It's like this feeling that regular people can't get close to him, but you can't _not _like him at the same time. So basically, Mikan really likes Shiki and became quite attached to him in the two months since she started living there.

She heard that Mochu went and joined the army like he always wanted to. Anna was really sad and urged him not to, but she was also proud of him that he would do so much for the good of the people. Ruka had proposed to Hotaru, but she refused. Mikan thought the fragile boy would break down and be miserable for the rest of his life, but what surprised her was that he just smiled and said to Hotaru that he'll wait until she was ready. Harada Misaki is actually the daughter of a nobleman, but Tsubasa and she want to be happy together so Mikan guesses Tsubasa is going to have a rough adventure ahead of him. Nonoko and Anna finally got enough money to join their businesses to make a book café and Mikan heard they were getting good business so far.

Mr. Bear came up to Mikan and took her brush, starting to brush Mikan's hair for her.

"Oh, Mr. Bear! You don't have to do that!" Mikan urged, but he just gave her a long hard stare through the mirror and then went back to brushing her hair. Mikan smiled happily to the mirror and started humming.

Izumi didn't want Mikan to obviously go so far away from him with no one to protect her, so he urged Mikan to take Mr. Bear with her. Being Mikan, always listening to others and her father and for the fact that she loves Mr. Bear so much, she obliged and took Mr. Bear along with her. Izumi still worked at the orphanage and was still happy to be with all the other kids and make them happy. Izumi would call every week to check up on Mikan, and sometimes Mikan would tease him saying that he didn't need Mikan anymore since he had all the kids in the orphanage. Then Izumi would always assure Mikan that no one can replace his daughter, and just playing with the other kids was like a tortured reminder that his little girl was all grown up and away from him. Mikan needed this reminder, so she knows that her father still loves her and misses her as much as she misses him since she can't see him anymore.

Also, she asked Yuka if she could bring Blue, her fish along with her. Yuka didn't see anything wrong with that. However, a week after Mikan moved into the Azumi estate, Blue died. Mikan was so depressed for about two weeks and refused to flush him down the toilet. So instead she wrapped him around gauze like a mummy and then placed him in the sea, letting his body drift off with the waves as his funeral.

She was taught how to be a princess everyday ever since she got to the Azumi castle. Her teacher was named Akira, but for some reason he makes everyone call him Tono, but she doesn't bother with it and calls him Tono-Senpai instead of Tono-Sensei. When he asked her to call him Sensei, she said he didn't look old enough to be a Sensei and Senpai fit him more. Every day he would teach her the proper etiquettes of being a princess, and even though he was sort of a pervert, he was also a very wise teacher. He would always be directly linked with gossip and when Mikan found out how smart he really was, she asked him to be her tutor as well.

Mikan found out that she has a Stealing Alice, and that she got it from her mother along with her Nullification Alice from her father. So Yuka along with Tono and his Amplifying Alice has been teaching Mikan how to use it and everything about it.

Mikan would love to tell you more, but sadly she can't remember anymore. She sighed as Mr. Bear finally finished her hair. All of a sudden, Mikan heard a knock at the door.

"Did someone order a box of Howalan, or just a hunk of Koko?" a familiar voice said as Mikan turned around and smiled broadly at the person.

"Koko? I'm so happy to see you!" Mikan said as she ran up and hugged him.

"Look at you, living it up here and leaving us all behind…" Koko said with a smile as he patted the sobbing Mikan.

"I miss you guys so much~!" Mikan cried out as Koko chuckled.

"We all miss you too, idiot…"

"Demo, I miss you guys more! I'm only one person missing so many different people! I'm going to explode with all this missing that I'm doing!"

"Yeah, but we're so many different people all missing one person. Majority rules!"

"Why are we arguing about who misses who more?"

"I don't know!"

"I miss that about you, Koko~!" Mikan whined and then hugged Koko tighter. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I thought I'd come and visit you…" Koko replied as Mikan stared suspiciously at him. "And~ for the fact that my Master came here to visit you so, being his personal servant, I had to come…"

"Natsume is here…?" Mikan asked in disbelief as Koko nodded.

"Nice to know you still remember my name…" an all too familiar voice said from the door. As Mikan turned around, she saw Natsume in a tuxedo holding a Sakura flower in his hand.

"Yeah~! I'll just leave you two alone now…" Koko said in an amused yet awkward tone- watching them stare silently at each other- as he slipped out the room.

"So… I see your doing good…" Natsume started, giving Mikan a twice-over as Mikan blushed. Then Natsume looked behind her and saw Mr. Bear glaring at him. "And that guy is still here…" Mikan turned around to see Mr. Bear glaring and shooed him away.

"Sorry, he still hasn't forgiven you for that one time when you fired 'Miki' after pushing me down…" Mikan informed as Natsume made a sour face.

"Sorry about that…"

"It's alright! I forgave you a long time ago already Natsume!" Mikan stated cheerily. Natsume walked over to her, placed the Sakura flower in her hair, mimicking what he did the first time they met making her blush, and then hugged her.

"I'm really sorry for all the bad things that went through between us…" Natsume whispered into her ear, making Mikan shiver in pleasure. She clutched onto his jacket and held Natsume closer. Natsume looked behind Mikan and glared at Mr. Bear. They both stared and glared at each other for about ten seconds before Mr. Bear walked out of the room. Mikan pulled away and smiled broadly up at Natsume's expressionless face.

"I really missed you Natsume! I miss you and everyone so much!"

"I know that already, baka. That's just like you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a baka, baka."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"To a baka it wouldn't…"

"What the-?"

"Am I disturbing…?" Tono asked, walking in as Mikan blushed and Natsume glared at the tall man with long silk black hair who was currently enjoying the scene in front of him.

"Tono-Senpai~!" Mikan enthusiastically hyped up and was about to hug Tono, until she was held back by Natsume not letting go of her hand. She stared down at her hand, and then stared up at Natsume's expressionless face. "Um… Natsume… you can let me go now…"

"What are you planning to do when I let go of you?" Natsume asked.

"Go hug Tono-Senpai!"

"Exactly why I can't let you go."

"Why?"

"You're seriously going to hug another man when your boyfriend is in the same room…?" Natsume asked. Mikan stared at him, still not getting the situation. "How would you like it if I hugged other girls in front of you…?" Mikan stared at him for at most a minute before realization dawned on her.

"I'd hate it and be very mad~!" Mikan whined out, tears cascading down her cheeks as she clutched onto Natsume for dear life. Natsume looked strangely at Mikan and then glared at Tono.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving…" Tono stated, putting his hands up defensively. "I just came up to tell Mikan-Chan to look out her window…"

"Look out my window…?" Mikan repeated confusedly as Tono winked at her and then walked away. Mikan looked questionably at Natsume as he didn't even look at her, too busy glared at a peeking Mr. Bear. She walked over to her window and outside she saw all her friends there smiling and waving to her.

Yuu was using his Alice to write 'We Miss You' in firework writing in the air, Anna had a plate of cookies with the letters of 'miss' on each one, Ruka had his arm around an expressionless Hotaru and Yuichi in his other, Nonoko was twirling a potion in her hand while trying to wave excited up at Mikan but some of it dropped onto the grass covered ground and a rose bush popped out almost instantly, Misaki and Tsubasa were holding hands and waving up to her at the same time, Sumire and Koko looked smugly up at her like they planned the whole thing, Noda, Jinno and Jii-Chan were on the sidelines- Noda smiling his usual smile as Jinno looked like he didn't care while Jii-Chan was smiling proudly up at Mikan. Narumi was there was well with Yuka and Izumi; Persona was holding Nobara's hand protectively as she shyly waved up at Mikan.

"Minna-San…!" Mikan said, not finding any other words to say as tears fell down her face. They laughed at her as Mochu came out of nowhere in army clothes and then lifted everyone in the air in front of her window- well, at least some people. "I missed you guys to, I love all you guys!" Mikan exclaimed, climbing the windowsill.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked frantically, but he was too late as Mikan jumped out to hug her friends and family, which resulted to her barreling toward the ground. "Mikan!" Natsume shouted out, about to jump down to catch her until Kitsu swooped in out of nowhere and caught her.

"Kitsu!" Mikan shouted out happily.

"Whoops eh daisy!" Kitsu said, and then dropped her, and then grabbed her before she could even conjure up a scream.

"Kitsu, you bully!"

"Whoops eh daisy!" Kitsu said again, dropping her and then catching her again. All of a sudden, Kitsu's hair went on fire and he dropped Mikan in a frenzied panic to extinguish the fire. "What the heck?" he yelled out as Mikan screamed for help.

"I got you baby girl, don't worry…" Izumi said, swiftly catching his daughter in his arms. Mikan hugged her father and squealed, kissing his cheek in a gesture of loving affection.

"I missed you so much daddy!" she said as he patted her head.

"I missed you too baby…" he whispered and then hugged her even tighter.

"Group hug~!" Koko yelled out teasingly as everyone came in to hug Mikan as well. They all laughed as they hugged and forced the un-huggable people to join in- meaning: Hotaru, Jinno, Yuka, Sumire and more. Mikan looked up to see Natsume looking down blankly at her through the window. She smiled and gave him a peace sign as he just sighed, shaking his head at her stupidity.

After a while, everyone had gone home except Natsume, who decided to stay a little longer, with Koko and Kitsu, since they were Natsume's servants, they had no choice but to stay.

Mikan was currently walking around the Azumi gardens, basking in the moonlight. She was humming a tune to herself as she skipped on the pathway. She wanted to sit under the Sakura tree and count the stars until she fell asleep, as she had been doing every night since she got here since she can't sleep inside the castle for some reason. She left a blanket on the branch ever since she started this routine, and she was excited to just relax there.

As she finally got there, however, she saw someone else occupying her favorite Sakura tree.

"Natsume…?" she asked as he glanced at her shortly before going back to watching the night sky, like if he even looked away for a second, something big would happen in the sky. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep… you?" he answered as she sat down next to him.

"Same here…" she replied, grabbing the blanket and then throwing it over the both of them. He quirked a brow at her and then sighed, understanding the situation.

"This isn't your first time coming her because of lack of sleep…" he analyzed as Mikan laughed nervously.

"Well yeah…"

"Do you like it here?" he asked suddenly that it took a few extra seconds for Mikan to register what he asked.

"Well, I guess. My mom is here and I made new friends, and it's not like the people is mean to me or anything! Plus Mr. Bear is still with me and he's taking care of me! Also I found out I have another Alice that is like my mom, which is a stealing Alice. I know it's not something to be proud of, but to know that I had a little piece of mom with me all along makes me feel happy! And also-!" Mikan was blabbering, but she was trying so hard to convince Natsume and herself that she liked it there. She was cut off though by the look Natsume was giving her. It was a sad look that made her think that he already knew she was miserable and that she was just making up pretence. He scooted closer to her- if possible- and then embraced her at his side. She wrapped her arms around his chest and dug her head into his shoulder.

"Don't lie to me anymore, Mikan…" he whispered into her ear as she held back a sob.

"I missed you so much… I missed you so much, Natsume…" she whispered, he voice cracking as he kissed the top of her head.

"I wanted to give you something…" he said suddenly, pushing her away slightly as she cocked her head in the side in confusion. He took something out of his pocket and then displayed it to her. It was a simple Sakura flower, but it still meant the world to her.

"Thank you, Natsume!" she said happily as he placed it in her hand. For some reason, it felt heavier then she thought it would. Curious, she looked down at it to see the Sakura flower wrapped around a beautiful engagement ring. It had a tangerine colored band that would wrap around her finger perfectly as it clutched onto a large ruby like multiply hands holding up a precious treasure. Mikan stared at it for about a whole minute and then at Natsume confusedly. "What is this…?" she asked stupidly as he flicked her forehead. "Ouch! What was that for?" she sobbed out.

"For being a baka! It obviously means I'm asking you to marry me!" he stated matter-of-factly as her eyes widened at him, and then turned to that of suspicion and disbelief.

"Really?" she asked as three large anime tick marks formed at Natsume's temple.

"No, I'm just joking. Give me back my ring, I take everything back…" he said, holding his hand out for her to place the ring on the palm of his hand. She clutched onto it and kept it away from him possessively.

"No way, it's mine now!" she replied as his eye twitched.

"Are you stupid or something? I don't want to give it to you anymore! Give it back!" he explained and then tackled her for it. They wrestled for it for about a few minutes, and of course, Natsume won. He was sitting on her back, examining the ring as Mikan cried anime tears, pitying herself.

"I'm sorry Natsume~!" she whined out as he just sighed. He took her hand in his and slid the ring on her ring finger and then kissed it.

"Your mine forever…" he whispered to her as she felt like crying again, and then she looked oddly at him.

"This would be more romantic if you got off me…" she informed.

"So you can annoy me again? No way…" he replied and then started to look back up at the stars again without getting off me.

"Natsume~!" she cried out and he just sighed.

"You're so annoying no matter what you are, servant or princess…"

"What are servants for?" she asked sarcastically, replacing the 'friends' in the saying as 'servants'.

"Serving…"

"That's a servant's duty."

"So serve your master and just say yes already to my proposal…"

"Alright already! Hyuuga Natsume, I would love to be your wife!" she said as he finally got off her and she tackled him in a hug. Mikan giggled to herself, asking herself, _is this really the end?_ She looked at Natsume's annoyed looked and then giggled again. This was most definitely not the end, but only just the beginning.

_The End_

**Sadz:**** Finally finished with everything!**

**Anna:**** That was so cute Sadz!**

**Sadz:**** Well, what else do you expect from Natsume?**

**Natsume:**** Hey!**

**Sadz:**** Anyways, I would like this moment to thank everyone! Thank you everyone for loving my story as much as I loved writing it, thank you for taking the time out to review it, thank you for always supporting me, thank you if you favored or alerted or anything for my story or to me, and thank you for encouraging me to go on with this story until now! I love all you guys, so please read my other stories and any other stories I will most definitely write in the near future! ^_^**

**Mochu:**** Wow, what a speech. Did you actually mean any of that?**

**Sadz:**** Of course I did you idiot! **

**Sumire:**** Way to ruin everything Mochu…**

**Mikan:**** Thank you everyone, Sadz appreciates and loves you all for everything you've done for her!**

**Sadz:**** I'm going to produce tears-**

**Everyone:**** O_O**

**Sadz:**** … ok fine, I'm not going to cry BUT I'M STILL SAD! BYEBYE EVERYONE! FOR NOW!**

**The End-End**


	17. Epilogue?

**Sadz:**** I wasn't planning on making an epilogue but… I don't know, after all you wonderful readers reviewed and asked for a sequel or at least an epilogue, my heart moved a bit for how much you guys liked and/or loved my story. BUT I NEED TO MAKE ONE THING STRAIGHT! NO SEQUEL! I'm sorry, but it's not going to happen. I might have been sad that I finally finished this story, but I was also happy and proud of myself so this is definitely the last chapter, no more after this! Period! XD**

**Mikan:**** Sadz appreciates everyone who take the time out to review and who like her story~!**

**Sadz:**** Ok, I'm going to skip the long dreading Author's Note and spare you people ;) Koko, the last official disclaimer please!**

**Koko:**** Sadz does not own Gakuen Alice or the characters or anything, just the story and ideas! Please don't think about suing or doing anything towards Sadz, because I can read your mind if you do! ^^**

**Sadz:**** … Why do I find him so cute and awesome…? I wonder… Onwards with the epilogue! ^^**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**A Servant's Duty**

_Chapter 17:__ Epilogue?_

**~5 years later from the original story~**

"This… is confusing…" Mikan said out as Natsume sighed in annoyance for the umpteenth time. His eye twitched as his wife turned the book around in her hand like she was trying to decipher a hidden code between the lines.

"What is so confusing about it? You were so excited to read a bedtime story to your kids and now you're being all stupid about it!" Natsume shouted out in anger, probably cranky from the lack of sleep, as the five year old twin sister and brother in their separate beds giggled at their mother's pouting face.

"Don't be mean about it…" Mikan whispered as Natsume continued rocking his youngest daughter in his arms to sleep.

"What is so confusing about a children's story? Enlighten me!" Natsume fought back as Mikan pouted determinedly, like she accepted his challenge, but we all know who always wins in the end.

"It's confusing! I mean, the idea of Rapunzel is just so confusing! Why did she grow her hair that long? Didn't she get split ends ever? Wasn't it obvious the witch wasn't her real mother all along? How does everyone conveniently know the code of saying 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your freakishly long hair so I can climb it because I know how much it doesn't bother you since I'm practically ripping your hair off your skull'?" Mikan looked determinedly at Natsume as his eye twitched in annoyance.

"It's just a _freaking story_! It doesn't have to make sense to idiots like you!"

"That's mean, I'm not an idiot!"

"Oh, you're not an idiot at all, what the hell was I thinking of accusing you as one? I mean just this morning you were prancing around the garden singing 'My chicken laid an egg this morning, when hatched there was a chick the size of my wedding ring, so adorable I stopped myself from dipping it in fudge and eating it with frosting, we played so hard we started dancing, and then it grew up and was laying eggs like it was hormonal crazed and lacking my loving, and then it died and I never tasted a better omelet then it's kid Stanley King!' Wow, you proved me wrong, you're not an idiot at all!"

"I was singing it for my kids!"

"They were in a tutorial session, and if you don't understand what that is, I just said they were studying!"

"I know what it means! They were bored and watching me, so I made them laugh!"

"They were on the other side of the castle!"

"Is it against a law that I can't prance around and sing weird songs by myself?"

"You were prancing around and singing with Yome!"

"So?"

"You are truly an idiot if you're not getting the idea of this argument!"

"I don't get it until you tell me straight up, don't you know that by now?"

"You idiot!"

"Fine, I'm an idiot and I admit it, happy now? Now tell me why does it seem to bother you so much that I was dancing and having a good time with my friend Koko?"

"He's jealous, mommy…" the little girl, Nikki, said with a giggle as Natsume blushed.

"Am not!" Natsume argued back like an angry five-year-old denying that he stole a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Am too!" Nikki and her twin brother, Miki (they named him after Mikan's male servant name), said in unison and laughed at Natsume's angry and irritated expression. They both looked exactly like Natsume with raven hair and crimson red eyes, but Nikki acted more like Mikan and Miki was more of a poker face like Natsume, but when he smiled, he smiled Mikan's million dollar smile.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"I liked Beauty and the Beast better than this confusing story…" Mikan said in a daze suddenly as they all looked strangely at her. Natsume felt even more irritated at her for being distracted from the argument, but sighed to calm his nerves. "I liked the idea of Belle and her father having such a close relationship that they would do anything for each other, and also the idea of Belle falling in love with the Beast to break his curse is cool…"

"What the heck? Why did I even marry an idiot like you again…?" Natsume asked as he tipped his head back from his chair in exhaustion. Mikan smiled at him since she knew he already knew the answer to that, she stood up from her chair and made her way over to him. She leaned over him and pecked his lips, smiling at his surprised look.

"Because I love you with all my heart…" Mikan whispered in his ear as Nikki giggled at the love exchange between her parents and Miki faked a barfing sound.

"I thought it was a servant's duty to follow their master's order until death do they part?" Natsume asked with a smirk as Mikan shrugged at him.

"I have no idea~ what's your talking about, hubby!" Mikan said with a smile as she replaced the book back into the bookshelf. Natsume lay back in his seat, rocking his youngest daughter Hime to sleep. She had chocolate brown hair like Mikan, but she still had Natsume's red eyes. Hotaru wanted to name the girl after her, but Natsume wouldn't have that. She was his little princess, and that's where the name Hime originated from. Mikan smiled at the sight of Natsume adoring his daughter to such a degree, she just had this huge urge to tease him about it.

"Do my eyes deceive me? The great King Hyuuga Natsume, ruler of the Hyuuga Region, is cooing his daughter to sleep?" Mikan asked in fawned astonishment as Natsume glared at her. Nikki giggled while Miki just rolled his eyes at this.

"Can you just put the kids to bed already so I can go to bed as well?" Natsume asked through gritted teeth as Mikan nodded with a victorious smile. She tucked Nikki and Miki in their beds and kissed both of their foreheads.

"Sleep well…" she whispered into both their ears. Mikan put her hand under Nikki's pillow and moved it around until she found what she was looking for. "No cookies or sweets before bed, remember?" Mikan reminded Nikki as the little girl blushed and nodded. "It's ok, just don't do it again. Love you guys!"

"Love you too!" Nikki and Miki said as Natsume and Mikan closed the door behind them after exiting the room.

"They probably have more cookies stashed away somewhere in their room…" Natsume breathed out as Mikan shrugged and they continued to make their way toward their own room.

"Alright, time for bed. Hand Hime-Chan over, Mr. Fearless King…" Mikan teased as Natsume groaned, handing Mikan the baby while slumping into bed.

"Do you know how much you piss me off?" Natsume asked as Mikan smiled happily.

"Yup!" she replied.

"I want a divorce…" he groaned into the pillow as Mikan kissed Hime on her forehead, already fast asleep in her cradle, before jumping on top of her husband in bed. "Oh shit! That hurt… you're as heavy as an elephant…" Natsume moaned out as Mikan pouted at him.

"Now you're just being mean!" Mikan whined as he pushed her so that they were in a position where Natsume was on top of Mikan. "Don't even think about it…"

"About what?" Natsume challenged as he dipped his head down and started to kiss her neck.

"N-Natsume…" Mikan moaned out as she could feel the smirk on his lips as he continued kissing her neck. "Natsume… what does epilogue mean…?" Mikan asked suddenly. Natsume moved back and stared down strangely at her, then sighed in annoyance and moved to lie in bed at her side.

"Who else would know how to ruin the mood in a random way like that other then you…? Why the sudden curiosity in the word anyways?" Natsume asked as Mikan pouted.

"Well, Nonoko-Chan and I were talking today and she was talking about a book she had just finished. Then she said something about an epilogue and I don't know what it means…" Mikan explained.

"Epilogue is…"

"Epilogue?"

"I guess you could say the epilogue is what happens after the ending of a story…" Natsume summed it up as she looked even more confused.

"But isn't the ending, _the_ ending of the story? Isn't nothing supposed to happen after 'the end'?" Mikan asked as Natsume thought about how he was going to explain this to his wife in a way she would understand.

"Alright, for example you're reading a war story. Blah, blah, blah it's all action and whatever and then it is somehow resolved in the end. That's the ending, right?" Natsume explained as Mikan nodded. "So let's say there is an epilogue to the war story. The epilogue would be what happens to the two fighting sides after everything was resolved, how everything was alright now between them, maybe they mingle more or the Prince of one side fell in love with the Princess of the other side and that's how the whole thing was settled or… do you understand yet or not?" Natsume asked as Mikan nodded her head excitedly.

"So what would be the epilogue to our story?" Mikan asked as Natsume quirked a brow at her.

"Our story…?"

"You know like, the whole story would be how we met and fell in love. However it was forbidden since I was a servant and you were a prince, but in the end we still got together and got married because I turned out to be a princess! What would be the epilogue to that?" Mikan asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion, but an excited smile was still visible.

"Um… I don't know…" he admitted as Mikan thought of it herself.

"Maybe our wedding day could be the epilogue, the big finale to the story, everything ends happily after we finally got together!" Mikan said in a dreamy way as stars filled her eyes.

"No way…" Natsume deadpanned as a boulder smashed Mikan's spirits.

"But I loved our wedding!" Mikan whined out.

"That's too cliché…" Natsume said as Mikan put her hands on her hips.

"So then what would it be, Mr. Smarty Pants?"

"Like I care…" Natsume said as he got into a comfortable position in bed. Mikan looked down at Natsume and then lay next to him, hugging him from behind. Natsume sighed, turned around and then hugged her as well. "You might not be my beginning, but you're my middle, my end and my epilogue…"

"Aw~! Natsume~! That's so sweet and cheesy at the same time!" Mikan said happily as Natsume groaned.

"I knew I shouldn't have opened my mouth…"

"No, no, no! Natsume! It was cute and sweet! I loved it!"

"Now I definitely know I shouldn't have opened my mouth…"

"Natsume~!" Mikan whined out as she pulled his face down and kissed his lips. "I love you, Natsume!"

"Whatever…" Natsume replied.

"No Natsume! You have to say it to~!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I want you to say it…"

"Isn't it already obvious? I asked you to marry me so-"

"But you have to say it! Otherwise I won't think you do and cheat on you~!"

"Don't even dare to think about doing that!"

"I'm just kidding, but I want to hear you say it!"

"Fine!" Natsume pulled her to him and kissed her long and passionately until Mikan couldn't stand it anymore and pulled away for some air, since her head was dizzy from the kiss that was literally mind-blowing and from the lack of oxygen. "I love you, Mrs. Hyuuga…" Natsume said with a smirk as Mikan put her hands on either side of her head, trying to straighten her vision.

"You'll never get tired of calling me Mrs. Hyuuga, huh?" Mikan asked.

"Obviously…" he replied back, hugging her close as she rested her head on his chest. All of a sudden, she saw something move out her window and gave out a short scream. "What?"

"I saw something move outside!" Mikan stated as Natsume got out of bed to check it out.

"What did it look like?" Natsume asked, looking out the window in a bored manner.

"A flying ghost!" Mikan said dramatically as Natsume looked obviously at her. "What?"

"Try a flying Kitsu…" Natsume stated as Mikan's eyes went wide in realization.

"… Oh…" she simply said as Natsume got back in bed and kissed her head.

"Go to sleep already, baka…" Natsume said as they got back into their comfortable loving position.

"… What were you jealous about before…?" Mikan asked as Natsume sighed.

"Nothing, forget about it, just go to sleep…"

"I want to know…" Mikan replied back stubbornly.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Are you jealous about how I act like with Koko?"

"Hn…"

"Or that I spend a lot of time with Koko? That's because you're working most of the time…"

"Hn…"

"Or maybe how close I am with Koko that I can act like or tell him anything…?"

"Hn…"

"Natsume, you have to be a bit more specific-!"

"Everything…"

"What?"

"I just don't like how… close you are with Yome…" Natsume said, covering his blush with his fringes as Mikan moved his hand aside and brushed his hair away from his face with her fingers. She then smiled warmly at him.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized as he looked away from her.

"You should be…" he muttered back. She snuggled into his chest and hugged him, drifting to sleep as he dug his face into her hair.

"I love you so much… my epilogue…" Natsume whispered, making Mikan smile in her sleep. She couldn't even think of a better ending-ending to this story then the ending she created with her wonderful Prince Charming and her lovingly beautiful kids.

**Sadz:**** … Ok, I think that was a bit short, but I thought it was sweet enough to be an awesome epilogue! ^^**

**Mikan:**** Natsume~! I love you too~!**

**Natsume:**** Hn…**

**Sadz:**** Oh, and just to make another thing clear! I wasn't bashing Rapunzel or anything, I love the story, especially the movie Tangled, but I thought it was just funny for Mikan to be confused about it! **

**Hotaru:**** Why weren't the rest of us in it?**

**Sadz:**** Isn't it obvious what happens next?**

**Ruka:**** Not really…**

**Sadz:**** Fine, for all those who want to know what happens to the rest of these guys! Everyone got together that were supposed to get together, Natsume is the king, Yuka and Izumi didn't get back together and she's still married to Shiki, Misaki ran away with Tsubasa and now they are living a quaint life in the Hyuuga Region, Hotaru and Ruka have one kid and are married, Aoi… I don't know the rest, to be honest here…**

**Mochu:**** What do you mean you don't know? Add all this to the story and more!**

**Sadz:**** No~! That's too much work!**

**Kitsu:**** You suck… **

**Sadz:**** Hey! You were in this part of the story! No complaints!**

**Kitsu:**** For two seconds! As a pretend ghost!**

**Sadz:**** Oh come on, you thought that was funny and cool…**

**Kitsu:**** … Yeah… That was cool…**

**Sadz:**** Alright then! Thank you all for reading this and again, no sequel, and this is the last of this story for me! I hope you enjoyed this and blah~ you get it! ^^**

**Everyone:**** Thanks for everything!**

**Sadz:**** Have a nice day now…**

**The End-End-End!**


End file.
